Control
by Shade Asylum
Summary: Santana has to remain in control, no matter what happens. She's in control of a lot more than you'd think. If she isn't in control bad things will happen. When a new girl moves into town losing control doesn't seem to be as bad an idea. A bit of AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is sort of something that's been on my mine. I'm hoping it works out well but I don't promise anything as far as consistancy, sorry. I appreciate all of my readers and especially those who review. Criticism is always welcome, it makes for a better story for you guys. Thanks.**

**Warnings: I don't own Glee or any of the characters or any of the songs I may use. This will include lesbian sex, maybe some hetero but it's not likely. Possibly Finn bashing.**

Lima Ohio was hardly the place I'd expect anybody to knowingly move to. The small town was about as small as they came before it was just classified as a campground, and nothing ever changed. The people stayed the same, the streets stayed the same, and I had my suspicions that every teacher at McKinley High-school had been there since the great depression. But, you get my point. It's the same, the closest we get to change is someone leaving, and even then, those folks were rare. In as long as I'd lived in town, my whole life, nobody had ever moved here, So when word spread through my small talkative town that someone was moving in it piqued my interest. Of course, I wouldn't admit that.

It started on Sunday. Brittany drug me from my house to the neighborhood park. The snow was thick but hardly slowed the blonde before me down. Her parka hood flapped behind her and she reached the area where a few months earlier we would have found dead grass and fallen leaves. Without a second thought I knew where we were going. And as if on cue, the small pond appeared before us.

"It's a shame the ducks don't like the snow huh, San?" she asked me a bit drearily.

"Yeah," I moved to a small bench and brushed enough snow away for the two of us to sit.

The blonde scooted into my side as my usual scowl softened in her presence, "Did you hear about the new girl?"

Even with the large jacket she felt cold but I'd long ago grown out of the urge to pull away, "Nope."

"Her and her dads just moved in. A lot of people have been really grumpy about it." She didn't take her eyes off the lake, as if she expected a duck to glide across any moment.

"Dads? I'm not shocked. They couldn't have picked a worse town to move town, Bigotville, Ohio, I mean." This town wasn't welcome to the idea of a widow remarrying, I doubted they'd treat two men much better.

"San, I think that's her," she bothered with the thought but she knew everyone in town as well as I did.

I allowed my focus to shift in the direction Brittney was looking and caught site of a girl on the opposite side of the pond. Her jacket was no thinker then my small hoodie but she had a scarf. I could see a small shiver from here and she looked up, catching my and Britt. Her cheeks turned a subtle red as she lifted a hand to waved. Brittney grinned broadly and jumped up, pulling me along with a groan, and I don't know why, but for the moment I didn't want to meet the girl. She was a complete and total stranger, and I, like the rest of my town, was not a fan of strange.

"Britt I promised my mom I'd be home to help with dinner," She looked a bit disappointed.

"Alright, San, I'll tell the new girl who you are." Her disappointment disappeared and was replaced by a grin as she turned to continue towards the girl.

"'Tana?" my mother called as I entered the house, pulling my red hoodie off to reveal a black t-shirt.

"Si mami," I answered and walked into the kitchen to see her.

She was at the oven with the door open a bit but closed it when she turned to see me, "Have you heard about that new family?"

I didn't know what the big deal was, "Yeah, Brittney met the new girl at the park."

"She did? And?" she seemed so intrigued, like I'd just admitted having the cure for cancer.

"She seemed normal, didn't catch on with the weather," she seemed disappointed that I didn't have more information.

"You'll see her at school tomorrow right?" she prodded.

"I guess, I don't know. I have," I paused, uncomfortable, "I have to work tonight."

She understood, Papi made sure she did, after dinner I would have to leave.

"Fine, but have Brittney get your schoolwork." I could see the worry in her eyes but the curiosity about the new girl was still there.

}{

"So, you seen her yet?"

"Who?"

"The new girl."

I hadn't expected it but I should have. Noah Puckerman knew every girl in town, the ones that would tell him yes, the ones that would tell him no, and the one's that still put up with him. New meat was an exciting prospect for him. If anybody had reason to ask about the girl and her family it should have been Puck, but it didn't make it any less annoying.

"She's not your type," I mumbled as I pulled my head off of the window to look at him.

"What do you mean she's not my type, you don't even know my type," he sounded so cocky, I wished it were an act sometimes.

"Girl, Puck. Respectable girl is not your type, and hopefully she isn't." I pressed my head back to the window, the trees passed by outside quickly.

He grunted something about dating plenty of respectable girls, but I didn't bother to remind him that sleeping with isn't dating.

"Anyway, winter breaks coming up, how's that Ohio wide tour going?" I changed the subject.

He shrugged, his hands still on the wheel, "It's going, I've got a couple bars booked out of the county, everyone within the county knows my mom."

I laughed, "No shocker there."

"Laugh all you want Lopez, but by the time I get out of high-school I'll have a contract and a ticket out of Ohio."

"Sure you will Puck," I relaxed into the seat until we got to the spot.

The cliff was a ways out of town, obviously it was a popular place. Far enough out of town that parents didn't bother coming, but they still knew about it from their own youths. On many occasions I'd wondered why they didn't close the safety hazard down, but most just called her a buzz-kill.

"You know, one day Lopez, you and I will come to Make Out Point for more than just work," Puck promised this each time we came here.

"You mean that's all this is to you Puck, work?" I let a smirk slip across my face.

"Of course not, but it's not how I like spending my time in this wonderful place," he stepped out of the truck and pulled off his shirt. It was time for work.

}{

"Lopez, up."

"Screw you Puck." I groaned and slid my arms over my head.

"Gladly, but I'd rather you be conscious for it." I lifted my hand to flip the boy off, but soon I felt the bed of the truck dip and heard the thud of Puck's boots in the back. I didn't have time to question what he was doing when he lifted me up onto his shoulder.

"What the fuck are you doing," I growled lowly into the back of his shoulder.

I felt him laugh below me and he hopped down from the truck, I recognized the pathway below us, "Taking you inside, we're done for the week so you needa rest, and I need to get to school." I felt the shift in his weight as he reached for the key on top of the door and opened it.

In the kitchen my mother sighed and my father groaned audibly as Puck carried me in.

"Hello Noah," my father mumbled past his coffee, "I see you've been working with Santana again."

"Of course, sir, who better to back her up than me?"

"Good morning Noah, are you going to be staying or-" she let her question trail off. Noah had spent plenty of days resting in our house, much to my fathers dismay, but he'd change his mind just as easily.

"No ma'am, I'm going to school for the day, football practice," he offered a smile and as I cleared my throat he uttered an "oh," before putting me down.  
>"Well then, you better get going," my father suggested, to which my mother tapped his shoulder.<p>

She took a napkin and placed two bagels on it, "Here, Noah, you must be hungry, take these on your way." She patted the large boys shoulder and he grinned thanking her.

He turned to me and gave a lazy salute, "I'll see you around Lopez," before leaving.

My mother wanted to ask how the night went but I just excused myself to my room, I heard Papi's utterings of how my actions were normal. He recounted his nights out on duty, and mornings of solitary rest, and that lead to his disapproval of Puck. I laughed slightly at that and fell to my bed, not bothering to change from the same clothes I'd worn yesterday.

}{

A sharp buzzing woke me up and I looked around to locate the sound. It was obnoxious, continuing until the bright glow of my phone alerted me to my target. I was about to toss the phone when I saw the name Brittney flash across it. I unlocked the phone and opened the message.

_Brittney: Got your work_

I followed up with

_Thanks, how was your day?_

_Brittney: Fun, I saw the new girl._

I groaned loudly at that.

_How was that?_

_Brittney: She sings, but Quinn doesn't like her, but the boys do._

I didn't think about how Quin would feel about all of this. She was Lima to the core, so of course she wouldn't be happy. Lima didn't like change so neither would she.

_Quinn doesn't like new things, but the boys do. Does she sing well?_

_Brittney: Really well. She joined glee, I thought that club was dead, but I might join too._

_That's cool Britt._

_Brittney: Will you come with me, San?_

I'd never put much thought to it, I sang in the shower but who didn't? My time was either spent at home or trying to stay busy so a club could help. And I doubted it could be too bad.

_Sure_

_Brittney: I think you should meet her San, she's really nice._

_Alright Britt, you can introduce me tomorrow._

I still didn't want to meet the girl, but if Britt thought I should then I would. It wouldn't kill me to be nice. I glanced at the last goodnight message from Britt and smiled at the small face I knew she was mimicking back in her own room on the other side of the neighborhood. Tomorrow I'd meet the girl I'd backed out of meeting the day before. I wondered how she'd reacted to Puck and the other meat heads at the school.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Right, well, it's about four in the morning here. I've got a pretty good soda buzz going so I'm going to trust this. Thanks to everybody who read the last chapter. I'm trying not to just throw the whole story into your faces right away, but I'm getting some stuff in. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. Constructive criticism is always welcome, and can only make the story better for you guys. Sorry for any mistakes, I don't usually use a beta.**

**Warnings: I don't own Glee or any of the characters or any of the songs I may use. This will include lesbian sex, maybe some hetero but it's not likely. Possibly Finn bashing.**

While Lima isn't the most exciting town on the surface, it has got it's secrets. And like all secrets, there are those who know and those who don't, and that knowledge comes with a bit of entitlement. This is apparent as I walk down the halls of McKinley High-school, Puck to my left and Brittney at my right. I nod to the flamboyant boy at his locker, it's small but Kurt catches my eye and returns it. He's in the know, but even that slight entitlement can only do so much as I pass Dave Karofsky, on his way past the boy, we repeat the greeting and continue on our way, the less knowledgeable students and those who weren't in with us parted like a sea.

"San, can we introduce you to her now?" the blonde sounded so excited as she pushed her backpack into her locker.

"Is she really that exciting?" I quirked a bored eyebrow.

"She sort of is," Puck tossed in, leaning against the lockers by ours.

Puck and Britt rarely had anything in common so this might have been big.

"There she is," Brittney grinned and took my hand leading my through the crowd, Puckerman in tow behind us.

"Hi, Rachel, I told you about San right? This is San." She held up my hand and grinned at the tiny brunette.

"Hello, Santana, I'm Rachel Berry, it's a pleasure to meet you. Your friend's Brittney and Puck have told me so much about you, it's nice to finally make you acquaintance, I hope you'll prove to be great company during my time her." She hardly seemed to need to breath after that.

I blinked slightly, shocked she could say so much so quickly, "Uh, ditto."

"She does that," Britt shrugged and dropped my hand to hug the girl, "It's funny, I thought she was going to turn blue the first time I heard her speak."

Rachel blushed slightly, "I apologize for my grandiose greeting, but I tend to practi-"

"Woah, calm down short stack. It's cool." Puck grinned from behind me, he sounded entertained.

"Alright, Noah," the girl smiled up at the jock, and the naivety in it struck me, Puck had to be joking, he couldn't go after such fresh meat.

The bell rang as we moved towards the lockers to talk. Puck headed off one way with Rachel, chatting cheerily, while Britt and I made our way to our first period. We took our usual seats in the back as our _favorite_ person showed up.

"What's got your panties in a knot, Fabray?" I looked to the blonde as she entered and took the seat before me.

"Yeah, Quinn. You look angry," Britt actually sounded concerned.

"It's that new girl," she said it as if it were the most obvious explanation.

Britt looked confused, "Why, she's like the nicest person."

"She's just, uh, all the boys look at her like she just stepped off the page of a magazine," she scowled at the front of the classroom.

"Aw, Quinnie's jealous," I teased.  
>"Shut up, Lopez." she threw a death glare over her shoulder that if I were anybody else, I'd have winced, but I wasn't. I was more in control than Quinn would realize.<p>

}{

"Don't forget your projects," the teacher called to us as we fled from class.

"She's probably not that bad, Q," I mumbled boredly as I followed the more domineering blonde. Brittney had to go to another building for second.

Quinn huffed, "Whatever, she's as bad as I say she is, that's for sure,"

I rolled my eyes, "You can't blacklist her just cause you don't like her."

"I can put her in her place before she steps out of line," at that a smirk crossed my lips.

"Oh, I see. It's Finn huh? Finn's got his eyes on a new prize." I prodded.  
>At this she turned around fuming, and at the murderous look in her eye I really did wince, "She just better stay in her place." She stormed off into her classroom.<p>

I made my way down the hall, shaking my head. The Lima rumor mill was a bitch, and if that new girl was as innocent as she seemed then this town would tear her apart. I felt bad, but it wasn't my place to interfere, in public I could only ever be second best. I turned into my second period class, surprised to see the new girl in the front of the class, the only other seat was the one next to her. I glared over the class to those who new they should have saved me a seat.

"Hey," the girl smiled up to me with those big brown eyes.

I dumped my bag next to her and quirked my eyebrow, she seemed to happy to be in school. "Uh, hi."

"So you're into Spanish literature?" She nodded towards the teacher who seemed content to let us talk, as long as we eventually got the reading done.

"No, I just tested out of Spanish 1 and 2."

"Oh wow, so you're fluent?"

"Yep," I shrugged and leaned back in the seat.

"Um, so how long have you and Brittney known each other?" She was trying so hard to make conversation, she'd obviously figured out the dynamic of this class quickly.

"Forever, it's sort of a thing here, ya know," I shrugged, "Small town."

"Oh," she seemed a bit disappointed at that, "my daddy said this town was like that."

I raised an eyebrow at her and she caught on, explaining, "My daddy has family here, he used to come all the time when he was little. He thought it'd be a nice place to move," she didn't seem to entirely believe that last part.

"Yeah, well, Limans aren't the most accepting of people, so you guys might need some pretty think skin," I yawned and rested my head on my hand, looking to the girl boredly.

"I suppose you're right," she seemed down but then perked up almost obnoxiously quickly, "but you and your friends seem nice enough."

I shrugged, "Britt's the nicest person in the country and Puck, well, he's nice to any girl that'll give him the time of day."

"Oh," that dampened her mood, and I felt a bit bad for it, "but I can't really remember the last time he was excited about a girl so you got him there."

Through the class I found the girl was relatively normal, and yeah, the novelty was there. I couldn't remember the last time I'd actually learned something new about anybody. I still felt that initial hesitance, but it was nice having a clean slate, this girl didn't know much more about me than Brittney or Puck had told her, and I couldn't have picked a better couple to describe me. I told her about the town, and she told me about outside of Lima; apparently, she was from New Jersey. But soon enough the bell rang and we had to part. It was a bit disappointing, I was beginning to enjoy the conversation. Third period was boring and I did everything in my power not to sleep through it, hopping up when the bell releasing me for lunch finally rang.

"Please!" the playful blonde by my side begged.

"I don't know Britt."

"I promise I'll make up for lunch," she was bribing me.

"Britt," I tried to convince her otherwise.

"Breadstix" damn, she knew me to well.

I tried getting back up, "Quinn."

"Whatever," the more serious blonde replied.

"Yes!" Brittney high-fived Puck and they ran ahead to the door.

"Hey! They seemed excited," a chirpy voice came from behind.

Quinn and I turned to see Rachel standing behind us, while Quinn groaned and dismissed the girl, following the other two outside. "We're going to play in the snow."

"Oh, wow, that really does sound fun," she looked like a child who was just told she couldn't go.

"You want to come?" I offered, looking her over, the small jacket and single scarf would hardly hold up against our cold.

"I probably shouldn't," she seemed hesitant.

"Not in that jacket, you shouldn't. Here," I took off my jacket, and handed it to her, my cheerio's uniform was hardly a defense against the cold but I'd survive.

"I really couldn't," she held up her hands but I tossed the jacket to her.

I grabbed the small girl's hand and tugged her gently to follow me, which she did.

The war had apparently already started in the courtyard; lunch-trays lay forgotten as their owners ran around, pelting one another with snowballs. Football players dashed by, their letter-mans a beacon to all the throwing, and an alert to hide. The cheerleaders were the quickest, dodging snow left and right. Everybody else had to fend for themselves. Someone else caught my eye. Quinn sat alone on at the top of the stairs, watching everyone else. I waved to her slightly and she threw at the girl who's hand was still in mine.

"Follow me," I suggested.

"Alright," I pulled her against the building, ducking behind a trash can and gathering some snow into my bare hands. I handed her the first ball before making my own.

The first to pass us, was Karovsky, a bulky football player, he cocked his arm when he saw Rachel but hesitated at the sight of me before her, I waved her forward and she pelted him, before I followed and he became the target of a barrage, running for cover.

"This is fun," the girl behind me laughed, already forming another ball.

"Yep, Britt and Puck are probably killing, we always used to win when we were kids." I smiled, a wide smile, the memory of us pelting other children from Brittney's tree-house coming back.

The girl behind me, got into the swing of tossing a ball at everybody who passed us, earning a few splattered pitches back at her. She was laughing so hard at one point she fell forward on me and her laughter died a bit.

"Oh, Santana are you alright, you feel warm," she leaned back on her heels and held a hand to my forehead.

"It's fine, I run warm," a crisp one-hundred and one but she didn't need to know that.

"Are you sure?" She seemed more worried than someone who'd just met me should.

"Yeah, how about you? You okay?" I looked down to her hands, they were pale and taking on a slightly blue tint, "Come here."

"I'm fine, just wish I'd brought gloves," I took her hands in mine and started rubbing them gently.

She didn't seem to mind the contact and when I finally stopped she thanked me, "Thanks, but are you sure you're fine?"

I nodded made her another snow ball, just as someone I hardly wanted to see passed by, "Hey, you're that new girl right?"

I sort of wanted to hit the overgrown boy as he asked such a stupid question and ducked behind our trashcan but Rachel answered first, "Yes, I'm Rachel Berry, and you are?"

"Finn Hudson," he grinned that stupid grin that always seemed to piss me off.

"That's an odd name is it short for something?"

"Uh, no, just Finn," he shrugged, looking around the trashcan and hitting one boy hard enough to knock him down.

"Quinn's boyfriend," I added.

"Oh, yeah, she's my girlfriend," he said it as if he were reminding himself.

"She, seems, nice," my jaw almost dropped at that but I just looked back.

"Check it out Finnocence, you're girls all alone at the stairs, maybe you should check on her," I tossed out the idea.

The boy looked between me and Rachel, utterly torn, and then nodded, "Uh, yeah, I guess."

Finally he took off, avoiding a few snow balls on his way.

"He was nice," the girl behind me smiled.

"Nice, obnoxious, same thing," I grinned and sat back against the wall.

"Santana, you don't smile a lot do you?"

I don't know where that came from, "Uh, I guess not."

"But you did earlier, and it was nice," she grinned back at me, I'd never really put that much thought into it.

"Thanks I guess," we sat together for a bit longer, continuing our random pitches until the bell rang and well finally met up with Brittney and Puck again. I caught site of Quinn storming off from a confused, or I guess normal, looking Finn. Puck was dripping with melted snow as Brittney shook some from her ponytail. We split up once more, this time, Puck lead me to our 4 period class.

"So, what do you think?" He smirked at me, his mohawk washed out and pasted to his forehead.

"'Bout what?" I laid my head on my arms on the desk.

"Rache, she's pretty cool right?" He gave a cheesy grin I hadn't seen since middle school.

"Yeah, I guess," I smirked up at him, "but you'd probably think that anyway."

"What d'you mean?" His eyebrows came together in confusion.

"Just sayin', you haven't been all hot and bothered since middle school. You goin'a go write about it in your diary?"

"Shut up Lopez, you're just mad that the Puckasaurus has his sights set elsewhere," he grinned down at me.

I rolled my eyes and turned my head down, "Of course, how will I possibly live without some overgrown ass all over me."

"Damn straight," he chuckled as I fell asleep.

}{

"One, &, two, &, three," the coach shouted as we followed her with our motions. We were on our third hour of repeating our latest routine when Sue finally gave up.

"You're all horrible at this, it's not good enough. Our tops our too heavy, and the bottoms are getting tired. Laps!" The woman shouted, turning her back on us.

"How many, coach?" Quinn called, to which the woman turned back to face us smirking.

The older woman placed her hands on her hips and cracked her neck, "Oh, I don't know Barbie, why don't you all just go until each and every one of you drops."

A simultaneous groan rose from our group as we took off around the track. The first eight were fine, we'd endured Sue's fits before, but around the tenth was when freshmen started dropping off. It continued like that until most of the squad was scattered across the track, knowing if they got up they'd be forced to continue. They became hurtles as it came down to me and Quinn. This would be a tough choice for me. My breaths still came evenly as if I'd trained for this my entire life, but Quinn, for the most part had. For as long as I'd been in cheer-leading Quinn had always been my, for the lack of a better word, limit. I was capable of so much more than her, I had the potential to be greater, but I knew I could never allow myself to be. But I didn't know that I'd push those thoughts aside that day.

Quinn and I were neck and neck as I smirked, "So, Quinn," I gave a showy pant, "I saw you and Frankenteen today. He pissing you off again?"

"It's that damn Berry girl. He was talking about her, our entire time together at lunch," she glared at the lines set before us as we maneuvered the fallen cheerios.

"Chill Fabray, she's not all that bad," I tried to get her to dismiss it.

"I will not, she hasn't even been in town for a week and she's all that everyone talks about," she shouted.

"Well, she is pretty nice," I mumbled.

"God, not you too."

"Well it's true."

"Shut up, what do you care? It's not like you give a damn about anyone,"

I growled at that, "She's got it tough enough already, just leave her the fuck out of your issues with Finnept."

The blondes breathing was getting heavier and she was slowing down, that was my cue to drop. I was supposed to be in control of myself but I wasn't now, "Shut up Santana, don't even bother defending her unless you think you can handle the rumor mill too."

At that I knew I couldn't take it, my fake panting and the slump in my shoulders righted themselves. Quinn thought her shit didn't stink and sometimes it got too much for me to take. As I passed the bleachers where Sue sat I caught her eye in a millisecond before continuing. I knew I'd be in for something now. I left Quinn behind and soon enough she fell too. I was still going and knew I could for the rest of the afternoon, but I didn't want to push it farther and so I tripped. The crash was nothing, a few scratches on my forearms but nothing I couldn't handle. As soon as I fell every other girl took their cue to head to the showers.

Sue wouldn't let me walk away so easily. I pulled myself up and dusted off my uniform, walking towards the woman in the brightly colored track suit. Her eyes bore into me and I hung my head down in a way no one else could make me. She turned on her heel and I followed in suit. Brittney would probably wait for me, so at least I'd have a ride home. We were in the building now, heading towards her office. In all honesty most people knew how terrifying Sue's office could be, but they'd never know how horrible it could really be.

"Sit," she commanded and, with my tail between my legs, I did.

"Lopez, you are in a very important position," she started, turning from me to her window, "My job is to make sure you're prepared for that position but you don't seem to think I'm qualified."

"I-I do, bu-" her gaze cut me off.

"I may not have been the first to tell you it, but I know you remember, better than any of your little posse, what the first thing I told any of you did, when you got to this school. What was it?"

I looked down and mumbled, "Pick the best."

"What," she demanded.

"Pick the best," I said it louder.

"And then what?"

"Never be better than them."

"See, your numbskull sidekick, he can get away with it, he doesn't matter. For all I care he can go and get himself a scholarship and go pro, but you. You're in charge, and you're supposed to make sure that nobody catches on. You can't be the best possible leader if you're too good to be a normal person."

"I know, alright, I'm sorry. I get it," I growled to the woman.

The silence was horrible, it was almost deafening until her lips pulled back into a smirk, "Damn straight you are. And you're suspended from the cheerios. You're at every practice but you won't perform."

"What?" I leaned forward.

"You think you're top dog but you aren't, not yet. You have a long way to go before you can be in charge of anybody. If I can't trust you to control yourself during practice how can I do it during a performance. Now you shamed you're little buddy, but next time, who knows."

I wanted to argue but it wouldn't do any good. Sue took her seat and waved me out. I left silently, my fists clenching, and made my way to the front of the school, huffing and growling with frustration. Sue was right, I'd let myself get out of control. I couldn't slip up like that again, in that moment it occurred to me that maybe I shouldn't even be on the squad if I couldn't control myself like I should.

}{

"I hate this damn truck," I grumbled into the night sky.

"Don't talk about my baby that way," Puck shouted through the small window.

"I happen to find your truck very quaint, Noah," Rachel said from the middle seat.

"Yeah, it's always fun in your truck," Brittney chimed in, pulling her head in from the window.

"Oh yeah, let's all gang up on Santana," I sighed and smiled lightly.

When we finally got to the restaurant I hopped from the back of the truck and stretched my back slightly. Rachel looked at the building before us curiously and walked forward, the rest of us following. Brittney got Puck to wait after football practice for us, Rachel had apparently shown her face after a glee club meeting. Since she was new they decided she had to check out the local watering hole.

"They have vegan food, right?" She sounded hesitant but Puck and Brittney shrugged. I'd be amazed if they knew what it meant.

"They have amazing salads," I assured, "but I'm here to get my bread-stick on."

"Alright," she grinned, and we were lead to our seats.

I took my usual place inside the booth and Britt followed, bumping shoulders excitedly.

Puck actually decided to act like a gentleman and let Rachel slide in first.

"So, you guys come here a lot?" The small brunette asked looking around the table.

We answered with a mess of "Damn straight," "Hell, yeah," and "Shyeah."

"So, what do you usually get?" she looked to Puck first.

"A burger and fries," he grinned.

"Dinosaur nuggets and fries," she clapped.

"Psht, like I said, I'm here to get my bread-stick on."

At that, the waiter came out, recognizing each of us easily and only repeating back our orders as a formality but he stopped at Rachel. He was a bit stunned to see someone new but took her order as well.

After dinner, and being dragged away from the basket of bread-sticks still left on the table, we dropped Britt off first, she hugged each of us before promising to text me. Next was Rachel. She had to instruct us how to get to her house but we found it wasn't to far from my place. We got there and I hopped from the truck, rubbing it in Puck's face when I offered to walk Rachel to the door.

"Puck, I highly doubt some mohawked behemoth walking their daughter home is going to encourage these men to let Rache leave the house again," I pointed out.

"Hey, I'm not that tall," he defended himself.

I rolled my eyes, "Should I remind you, you're the most well known delinquent in the county?"

"Fine," he grunted, and I waved him off.

"So, how's Lima strikin' you so far?" I crossed my arms before me, mostly out of habit.

"It's really nice," she said, digging through her pockets for her key as we passed two brand new Prius's.

"Good to know, if I were you I'd have high-tailed it by now. Puck alone would have scared me away."

"Noah's really nice," she smiled as she said that, I might let him know if I were in the mood to later.

"If you say so," I leaned against the door frame as she unlocked the door.

"You are too," the way she said that was different, but I couldn't really see her face in the poor light, and she turned her face before I could really try.

"Well, see you tomorrow." I stood up straighter and shrugged, something cold landed on my shoulder and looked up to see snowflakes catching the moonlight.

"Oh, San, your jacket!" the girl remembered.

"Oh yeah," I turned to take the red cheerios hoodie, "thanks."

"Goodnight San," I turned to say it back but the door was already closed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Another late night writing. Thanks to everybody who read and reviewed the first couple chapters. I'm glad you guys are enjoying enough to do so, and to favorite and add my story to your alerts. I hope you guys enjoy this one. Constructive criticism is always welcome, it only improves the story for you. And I'm sorry if this goes kind of slow at first, but it's picking up.**

**Warnings: I don't own Glee or any of the characters or any of the songs I may use. This will include lesbian sex, maybe some hetero but it's not likely. Possibly Finn bashing.**

The next day was the same really, although during lunch we came prepared with thermoses and a plan. Puck was in front, he was a good defense for us and had a good arm, Brittney and I flanked him with our backs together, and in between us all was Rachel. She hadn't gotten into the whole swing yet but it was fine. She obviously didn't take it as seriously but she humored us.

"Puck, you see anybody?" I asked, keeping my eyes roaming.

"Jewfro in the trashcan," he grumbled, "no one else."

"Britt, keep your eyes open for a base," I ordered.

I heard a small "Uh, huh."

"Is all this really necessary?" Rachel asked, I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Very, we have a rep here, snowball fight champs doesn't come lightly," I caught Mike Chang as he tried ducking under a table.

"I see a trashcan blockade," Brittney announced.

"Puck can you take one out?" I wondered suspiciously, taking a quick glance where the blonde was looking.

I was answered by the sound of a slight crash and a thud as the boy who'd been hiding there scrambled out, slipping on his way. I ordered the way over there, uncomfortable with the move from the wall we were by to the open area but we made it to the trashcans almost entirely untouched by the grace of Kurt Hummel's horrible throwing.

"Wow, this is so, organized," Rachel chimed, starting to make more snowballs and piling them for us.

"That's how San does it." Brittney sing-songed and let loose her ammunition on a fleeing cheerio.

"Always been that way," Puck grinned over his shoulder while he wiped off a successful attack from his shirt.

I shrugged it off when the girl smiled at me but couldn't help but return the gesture.

"Alright, I think we're good," I announced, still keeping several snow balls within reach and looked around.

"So, are you guys going to glee club after school?" Rachel tossed it out excitedly.

"No cheerios," Brittney reminded me as soon as I opened my mouth.

Puck seemed as hesitant as I was but he looked to me for an answer, "I don't know,"

"Me either," I looked between all three of them, but the two girls grabbed a hand each,

"Please San," they pleaded in unison. They'd double teamed me.

I groaned slightly and rolled my eyes, not taking my hands back, "Fine."

I caught Puck's eye and he muffled a small grin, he'd wanted to go too. The moment didn't last long as a couple of the football players rounded the corner on our small base and pounded the compacted snow into us, it only took a minute for us to get back up and started with our own blows.

"Puck, up front," I ordered.

"Got it,"

We continued the onslaught until the bell finally rang and we went inside, soaked. The rest of the day went on as it usually would. But for once I wasn't looking forward to the end of the day as much I usually would. When the final bell rang Puck and I found ourselves up the hall, staring at the door. It was any other door but it wasn't our element. Yeah we were known bad-asses but still, it was unfamiliar territory.

"Go ahead, oh fearless leader," Puck shoved me forward slightly.

"As the leader I value my reputation over yours," I stepped back, crossing my arms.

"Ladies first?" He knew it wouldn't work but tossed it out anyway, waiting a second before groaning and walking ahead of me. I was considering backing out when A small head popped out from the door just after Puck walked in. The tiny brunette looked the opposite direction away from me before turning to see me and smiling, and waving me over. With a bit of irritation I uncrossed my arms and followed her inside, the room, aside from Britt and Puck, silenced a bit when I entered.

"It's cool, happened to me too," Puck whispered as he leaned down from the chair he'd gotten pretty comfy in pretty quickly.

"Welcome guys, it looks like we've gotten a lot of new members thanks to our newest student, Rachel, thank you." the curly haired Spanish teacher announced. He never seemed to speak this much in class.

"So, today we should probably introduce ourselves with all the new people," the teacher grinned, "For starters, I'm Mr. Shuester, I teach Spanish, some of you probably know me." He sat down.

"I'm Mercedes, you probably all know me,"

"Yo, I'm Puck, I play football,"

"Hi, everybody," Brittney jumped up for her own introduction and everyone responded to her greeting, it almost sounded like we were going to start talking about our problems, "I'm a cheerio and my best friend is Santana." She pointed to me and I rolled my eyes slightly.

"Hi, I'm Santana, I'm her best friend," I pointed to Brittney who clapped cheerily.

It continued with us re-learning the names of every club member, nobody really paid much attention until the last person, Rachel, went.

"I'm Rachel Barbara Berry, I just moved here but I don't plan on staying. I hope to go to New York and start a career on Broadway," she sounded so happy and so sure. It was a bit exciting to hear her say that, I mean, everyone talked about getting out of Lima but when she'd said it I really believed it.

"That's wonderful, this is definitely the place for you then. Maybe we should start with a song?" he looked pretty hopeful, I wasn't the only one who wondered what she could do.

The girl only grinned in a situation where I might have scowled, she moved to the piano, testing out a few keys before playing. The song filled the room slowly and a few people obviously recognized it,

"_The night we met I knew I needed you so  
>And if I had the chance I'd never let you go<br>So won't you say you love me  
>I'll make you so proud of me<br>We'll make 'em turn their heads  
>Every place we go<br>So won't you please _

The girls voice was amazing, I hadn't really thought to much of it when Britt said she could sing but she wasn't lying. I listened so intently, as if the girl was singing to me, and for a moment I even let myself believe she was. When her eyes caught mine it felt like it could have been true, but then her eyes moved and I knew she wasn't. It didn't hurt when Kurt and Mercedes, who obviously knew the song, joined in.

_(Be my be my baby) Be my little baby  
>(I want it only say) Say you'll be my darling<br>(Be my be my baby) Be my baby now  
>(I want it only say) Ooh, ohh, ohh, oh <em>

She finished the song and a cheer sprung from our small collective. A "whoop" came from the few guys in the choir room, as well as a "go girl," from Kurt. Brittney bumped my shoulder gently and smiled knowingly when I looked at her, I wanted to know what had her smiling like that when Shue clapped and dismissed us, letting us know when the next meeting was. I was going to ride home with Britt and Puck when she told me she had to go somewhere and to meet us at the truck, but she neglected to explain why Puck had to go too.

"Uh," I looked around the quickly emptying room and caught sight of Rachel, still at the piano.

"What did you think?" She sounded a bit more hesitant now, the confidence from before wasn't entirely there.

"It was, just, wow." It wasn't exactly coherent but I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Thank you," she giggled, "I think."

"I heard you could sing but that was amazing," I gave her a small smile leaned against the piano.

"I don't know, I need to practice more," she blushed lightly.

"No way, if anybody's going to be on Broadway it's going to be you."  
>"If you say so," the girl stood up.<p>

"How're you getting home?"

"I was going to call my dad," she pulled a phone out of her pocket.

"Nah, catch a ride with us again."

"Alright," she shot off a text and grabbed my hand, leading me outside as I had done her yesterday. I didn't usually do that with anybody but Brittney but I wasn't complaining. Her hand was cold in my overly warm one but I liked it.

"When did I become a taxi service?" Puck questioned as he stood up from the gate of the truck.

"When you sat through the Saturday class to get a license and Britt and I had lives," I offered, hopping up onto the bed of the truck and closing the gate.

"Yeah, it was no fun, but then you got the truck and it was fun again,"

"Damn straight,"

We followed what would quickly become a pattern for us, Brittney first and then me and Rachel. Once again, Puck rode off while I walked Rachel up to the door. It was hardly dark this time but I didn't mind. When we got to the door, Rachel barely had time to pull out her key when an thin man, barely taller than Rachel, answered the door.

"Sweetie, who was that boy?" He asked looking past her.

"My friend, Noah, he goes to our temple, we might see him." She offered then turned the man's attention to me, "This is my friend Santana."

He kept his gaze on the street a second longer before looking up to me, "Oh, hello there, Rachel talks about you so much. I really didn't expect anybody at that school to make such an impression on her so quickly."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I, uh, didn't know I'd made much of an impression," I looked to the girl quirking an eyebrow as a small smirk crossed my face.

She blushed, "Daddy! Um, Santana would you like to come in?" She offered and took my hand once more.

"Nice place," I offered, hardly able to tell they'd just moved in.

"Thanks," they said in unison.

"Let's go to my room," she pulled me up a flight of stairs and lead me to a room at the end of a long hall.

The pink decorations were almost to be expected, "Cool," I looked around to all the playbills hung on the walls.

"Thanks," she let got of my hand and went to sit on the bed, looking almost shy.  
>This girl confused me a bit, when she performed before the entire glee club she did it without a second thought, but when I complimented it she made it seem like she actually cared about my opinion, and in the room, it was like she didn't want me here.<p>

"What's your deal?" I decided I wanted an answer.

She looked up at me, "What do you mean?"

"At that club meeting you looked like you'd been performing forever," I ignored her note that she had, "but once everyone left you seemed like I was the one you had to impress."

She looked away blushing, "I, uh," she stopped.

"Look, you're alright, Britt and Puck like you, so I'm cool with you, but if I'm cramping your style or something then let me know."

"What? No, that's not it at all," she jumped up and grabbed my hand again. I was a little bit annoyed but otherwise I really didn't want to pull away.

"Then what is it?"

"It's just," she looked away again and I felt her thumb brushing over the side of my hand and I felt my cheeks flush slightly at that, "a new school, and you're like, the most popular girl at school, and you actually like me."

I coughed at that, "What."

"Not like that," she clarified, but there was something in her voice akin to discontent, as she said it, "but you and your friends are so," she paused to think of a word, and I smiled a bit at that, "accepting."

When the girl said it I was still caught on her last statement, "What's not to accept." It was stupid, I'll admit that, but it was true.

I wasn't expecting that but in that moment the girl pushed herself to my chest and wrapped her arms around my waist. I tensed slightly but relaxed and patted her back awkwardly, "God, I don't get it." She mumbled into my shirt.

"Get what?"

"Why you're always so hot, I mean, it's so cold here, and you never where a jacket. It's like you have a constant fever. There's no way you run a normal temperature." The girl, pulled back slightly, her arms still around me and her dark eyes full of curiosity.

I smirked playfully, "I run 101. I might wear a jacket if you owned a decent one."

At that she blushed and stuttered furiously, "I know, I have to get one this weekend. But how can you run so high, it's unhealthy."

"I'm not exactly normal." I shrugged and went to sit on her bed, leading against the foot-board.

"How aren't you normal? You're like the ideal teenage girl, you're a cheer-leader, you're gorgeous, and you have an amazing boyfriend."

I almost choked to death when she said that, the girl kept springing things on me, "B-boyfriend?"

"You and Noah aren-" I held up a hand to stop her.

"No, not at all." I crossed my arms.

"What about Brittney?" I quirked an eyebrow at her.

"And what makes you think that's how I roll?" I smirked,

"I'm sor- that was presumptuous. I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have assumed anything, I just noticed how close you two are and,"

"Calm down. We tried it. It didn't work out." She was staring at me with some odd look, I couldn't exactly label it.

"Why not," she questioned. I could have answered that with so many ways. I could never be what she needed. I could never expect her to stay with me. I decided to give her the simplest answer possible.

"We're to different for each other" I shrugged.

"How? You guys seem so close?" She prodded, and I felt a bit annoyed.

"It's not something you should worry about, so, how about we go back to talking about how gorgeous I am." I teased, hoping to change the subject.

"Yeah, well, it's not like you and everybody else in the school can't see it." She tossed out.

"Heh, that school doesn't see me, now, if you're looking for perfection in that school, your best bet is Quinn Fabray."

Rachel shook her head, "No, she's different, she's just so-"

"Lima."

"Yes."

"And you're,"

"Not?" I was genuinely surprised at that nod. I'd worked so hard, trying to be less myself, and seem more like Quinn, as good as Quinn, even if I knew I was better than Quinn. I'd hoped to keep talking but somebody called from downstairs, "Rae, honey!"

Rachel sat up at that voice and a slight smile spread across her face, "That's my dad, would you like to meet him?" I shrugged and followed her as she took my hand once more. She lead me back down the stairs and left me at the bottom as she ran into the arms of a tall black man, obviously taller and more buff than Puck.

"San, this is my dad."

I looked the tall man up and down and immediately he set me on edge, I could smell him, and I didn't trust his scent. I shouldn't have been able to, "Hello, sir."

"Nice to meet you," that fake smile was perfect but I could see through it. As he held out his hand for me to shake, I could feel the tenseness as he tried not to squeeze tighter. I'd gotten myself into something here.

}{

"So, uh, Santana, you're a cheerleader right?" the taller man, Leroy, I'd learned, asked.

"Yes, sir." I stirred the vegetable soup before me, fighting everyone of my instincts. He knew it too.

"How's that. Is that old coach, um, what's her name? Sue! Is she still there," he knew his stuff. Hadn't Rachel mentioned one of her dad's being here before.

"Yes. She's pretty harsh on us but I can handle it." I brushed it off.

"I'm about done, how about you guys," he looked around to everybody else.

Rachel and Hiram, her other father, were watching the exchange, oblivious to the tension, and nodded smiling.

"I'll take the dishes if you're done," he offered, tilting his head toward the kitchen when he caught my eye.

"I'll help," I got up, taking mine and Rachel's plates and bowls.

"San, you don't have to," Rachel was going to stand up when I smiled.

"It's fine really, it's the least I could do," I followed the other man into the kitchen.

"Was there anything specific you wanted to talk about, sir?" I asked him, placing the dishes in the sink.

"Drop it, kid." his voice was a low growl now. He couldn't keep the charade up much longer.

"Oh so you know?" I leaned against the sink calmly, falling back into my bored facade, it was the best form of control, "Then you should know better than to just storm into my territory."

"Of course I know, I can smell it all over you, you and every one of you little punks. Your territory? Last time I checked this was Carlos' territory." At this a smirk crossed his darkened features, "That must mean the old man retired. Gave it up to the pups."

"Gave it up to the next generation. Yes. And what does that make you?"

The man's smirk fell and he rubbed his temple, "That makes me none of your business. Not much of a leader, just letting me in like that. I saw you this weekend. I knew you smelled familiar but I couldn't place it. I saw all of your lackeys but you must be slipping if none of them saw me." He was serious now.

"You live with them, you smell like them," I pointed out to the dining room, "What are they, some sort of air freshener?"

Before I even blinked the man was in front of me, "They are my family, and of no concern to you."

"Fine, but remember, this is my territory." I started walking to the door, but he stopped me with a hand on my shoulder.

"You won't be as good a leader as your father." That made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I turned to look at the man as he continued, "And you damn sure can't be if you're stalking around my daughter." He moved out of the door before I could say anything else.

I followed the man out of the door and went to sit back down. Rachel asked if I wanted to stay to watch a movie with them, but a clearing of Leroy's throat, caught my attention. She looked as well, but when I gave an apologetic smile and promised I'd stay next time. She took my phone and gave me her number. It was cute in all honesty, but her fathers words echoed in my head. After one more awkward hug I left to walk back to my house, pulling out my phone to send a text message as I did.

}{

The lights were on so I was sure the message went across loud and clear. I opened the living room door slowly and looked around. I could hear the light snore of my mother upstairs. I inched into the house, brushing snow from my shoulders and hung my jacket up before following the light into the kitchen. I turned the corner and saw just the person I wanted to see.

"Is everything alright, mijita?" he looked up from a plate of food he pushed across the table.

I sat down and looked at the plate, "So far,"

His dark eyebrows knit together, "What's wrong."

"How many Leroy's do you know?" I decided it'd be best to get to the point.

A smile pulled to his lips and he looked as if he were reminiscing for a moment before he replied, "Just one. Why?"

"Would Leroy Berry mean anything to you, then?" he quirked an eyebrow at that.

He sat back in his seat, visibly more relaxed, "No, why?"

"Tall black guy, pretty aggressive, but in control."

"Dios mio, you can't mean Leroy Campbell?" he leaned forward surprised. "I haven't heard from him since I was in school. How do you know of him?"

"You might want to stop by that new family's place. The Berry's. Him and his family are there."

"What were you doing over there? Did something happen?" concern tainted his softened features.

"No, I was visiting. I met their daughter," I shrugged.  
>"Is she?" he didn't have to finish the question.<p>

"Not as far as I know. I can't smell it on her." He nodded.  
>"Alright, well, thank you mijita. I'll have to stop by." He stood up and patted my shoulder, "If that's all you wanted to talk about."<p>

"Papi," I tried to get his attention.

"Yes," he stopped.

I worried my lip for a second, keeping my eyes down, "Do you really believe I can be the leader you were?"

He stiffened and I refused to look up. We'd had this discussion before, but the more I thought about it, the more I exercised it, the less faith I had in myself. But he eased it, "Of course mijita. You have the potential to be even greater," at least for the moment.

As my father left I turned my head, his strong scent was there, his cologne of course, but that foresty musk that always eased my worries was there, but below that, on the periphery of my senses was the scent of the man ripped open the uncertainties in my abilities that I'd worked to stitch up.

}{

Rachel found me at my locker the next day. Puck was trying to copy my homework against the locker. I rested my head against the locker lazily, dark circles under my eyes as the girl greeted the three of us individually. She corrected my answers playfully over Noah's shoulder, although she had to stand on her toes and squint to see them. Insecurity wasn't the only idea planted in my head the night before, and so I was drawn to put in some overtime.

"Hey, guys can I ask you something?" Rachel asked, turning away from Puck's little situation.  
>"Shoot," I mumbled, closing my locker and turning to lean lazily against it.<p>

"Do you get a lot of wild animals running around here?"

"Yeah, we have lots of little furry things, I found a bunny once, but I had to let it go, and in the spring when the ducks come back San always goes with me to the pond." She was so cheery.

Rachel smiled but it was tainted by uncertainty, "That's nice, but how about bigger things."

"Oh, we've got big things here." Puck smirked handing back my paper.

"Shut up, Puck," I mumbled, "Big like what Rache?"

"Do you guys get wolves?"

I felt Puck's eyes on me but pushed myself from the locker, stretching slightly and yawning. All three of their eyes were on me. I brushed my hair out of my face and unzipped my jacket, opening the locker once more and tossing the jacket in before closing it again and adding the lock. I turned to them once more, looked from Brittney's unsure expression, Puck's warning one, and finally meeting Rachel's curiosity.

"Yep. But you don't have to worry about them. They're harmless as long as you don't cross them," I shrugged.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, I realized I've been misspelling Brittany's name. I'm sorry about that, but I'm glad so many of you guys are enjoying the story. Thanks to all the readers and reviewers.**

**Warnings: I don't own Glee or any of the characters or any of the songs I may use. This will include lesbian sex, maybe some hetero but it's not likely. Possibly Finn bashing.**

Puck gave me hell the rest of the day. He wouldn't let me rest in the classes we shared and at lunch he wouldn't let me outside. He put Brittney in charge of Rachel, when we became her bodyguards I have no clue, but the two just bounded off outside, although I caught part of Rachel's question about what was wrong and Brittney dismissed it as she'd been doing for a while.

"What were you thinking?" He dragged me to the detention hallway, it was empty this early in the day.

"I answered her question," I shrugged.

"Don't pull that shit with me," he growled, nostrils flaring.

"Don't pull what?" I stared up at him blankly.

"That whole too cool for emotions crap. It doesn't fly with me, San." He was angry, but it was laced with hurt. He was right, but that didn't mean I'd let myself be wrong.

"You know as well as I do, what happens when I'm not in control." I turned my head away slightly.

"In control, not dead to the fucking world. You were starting to seem like the kid I used to play with, the girl who used to come up with all our stupid games, and the girl who actually wanted to get out of Lima. What happened?" He was shouting now, and I just kept staring at the water fountain to the right of us.

"I grew up Puck. We both know I can't leave, so stop fucking rubbing it in my face!"

"It was Rachel," his expression softened, "when she showed up I saw it."

"Saw what," I growled, my own annoyance growing.

"You smiled, not that fake shit, it was real." He was relaxed no, the growl was gone, his shoulders were slack. He looked just like the boy I used to play with, there was no ego, and no aggression now. He just wanted his friend back.

"I smile, not like that, not for me or Britt. But that doesn't mean you can just blow our cover," he was serious now.

"I didn't blow our cover. And she's not changing me. The little girl you used to play with, she grew up."

"You don't have to stay," he sounded defeated, but I knew it wouldn't last. This was just the start.

"I do. Remember your place Puck, that's the only way you'll last long enough to get yourself out." I left him, blocking out anything else he had to say.

}{

The week ended on a more tense note. Brittney had witnessed the slight tension between me and Puck for as long as we'd been friends, but we'd perfected our masks long ago. Slipping them into place was easy but keeping them there was the challenge, but with Rachel around it seemed harder to fool her. That's not to say Puck wasn't right, I did smile around her, so much more than I'd allowed myself to up until now, but every time I claimed a facade of happiness, her gaze would linger, a comforting hand or a small smile of her own. It was like she knew I wasn't entirely alright.

"My daddy wanted me to invite you over for dinner again sometime," Rachel said Friday as we walked to Puck's truck, "Maybe you could stay for a movie afterward?"

"I don't know if that'd be the best idea." I shrugged.

She blushed slightly, "Why not?"

"I don't think you're dad likes me." It was a lie. There was no thought. He didn't.

"That's probably not true," she tilted her head slightly as if she didn't believe it either.

"You sound so sure," I laughed slightly.

She shrugged, taking a page from my book now, "He's just overprotective. He said you rub him the wrong way, but I want him to know how nice you are. So maybe you'd consider coming, to make me happy?"

"You've been hanging out with Brittney too much," I winced at that. Brittney was the only person who pulled that whole "for me" thing, and got her way.

"Is that a yes?" She looked hopeful.

"When," I rolled my eyes.

"Today?" She made it sound like there was even a chance I'd say no.

As we approached the car I heard a whipping sound, I looked up to see Puck grinning and making the sound. He might have been mad before but he'd struggled since I'd started getting more serious. This was as exciting for him and Brittney as it was for Rachel.

"Fine," I hopped into the truck, not bothering with the gate.

"Why do you always ride in the back?" Rachel looked up at me, ignoring Brittney, who'd gotten out to let Rachel in the middle.

"She's spent her share of time in the back of Puck's truck." Brittney chirped.

The was a resounding silence at that. Rachel's jaw had effectively hit the ground and my eyes were about the size of the tires. I looked to Brittney, wondering if she'd really say that or if I were about to wake up in a panic. When I was sure she'd said it and Puck had broken the silence with his laughter, I cleared my throat and looked back to the concerned looking brunette looking up at me.

"She means I sit back here a lot. I, um, I'm usually the look out, or the replacement for bungee chords when Puck has something stupid back here."

That didn't seem to appease the girl but she smiled at Brittney and shook her head, holding her arms out to me, "Help me up."

I pulled her in and she took a seat across from me, behind the window, "What kinds of stupid things."

"Well, last summer, Puck found a motorcycle that he thought would be totally cool to fix up."

"Why would he need a motorcycle?" she questioned, as if trying to confirm the story.

"Cause my badassedness is limited in a truck," he said as he started pulling out of the parking space.

"So how did that turn out?" She looked back to me, but Brittney was the one to answer.

"San almost got tossed out of the truck when it broke the gate and then when he got it back to his place he burnt off his eyebrows."

"Wow, sounds exciting." She seemed appeased with the answer.

"Oh, of course, what isn't more exciting than almost getting pulled out a speeding truck?"

"The speed limit was 45!" Puck shouted, as if it made it any better.

"It's still pretty fast from the edge of the truck." I grumbled.

"San wouldn't sit in the back for months after that," Brittney laughed, "too bad it was summer, the cabs too hot with these two and there's no a/c.

"So it's both of you?" She quirked an eyebrow. I hadn't realized she didn't spend nearly as much time with Puck as with me.  
>"A few more people," Brittney informed, I didn't see how it'd hurt to know, "Kurt, Dave, um I think Coach Sylvester, Miss Pillsbury, that's all I know. They're all really warm but I wouldn't try hugging all of them. Oh, and San's dad used to, but he cooled down."<p>

"Hmm," she hummed slightly, taking in the information.

"What?" I looked at her curiously.

"My dad used to run hot too, but it stopped as I got older." That explained his scent a bit more, but not how he saw us.

"That's weird, huh Puck." I alerted him.

"Yeah," he nodded, his grip on the wheel tightened so I knew he got it.

We dropped Britt off, continuing with the stories of me almost getting hurt in Pucks truck. Looking back, I'd made some pretty bad choices in and out of the truck. Puck dropped us off, and I assured I'd text him later. Inside Hiram Berry welcomed me inside, hugged me like I came over every weekend, and commented on my temperature as Rachel had. We went back up to her room to wait.

"So, you guys get into a lot of trouble," she giggled slightly and sat on the bed.

"It's only trouble if you get caught," I winked at her, and took a seat at the foot of the bed.

She blushed slightly but kept smiling, "So, I heard you sing too."

"If you want to call it singing," I shrugged and pulled off my jacket.

She pulled it into her lap and started feeling the material, "Britt said you were good, that's why she wanted you to join glee."

"Britt's too nice. I just sing in the shower." She quirked her eyebrow at that and I groaned.

"She sleeps over, it's nothing like that." I tried to appease the slip-up.

Didn't seem to help.

"Okay, every conversation seems to be leading to this, and you look like you'll explode if you don't ask."

She nodded, "Well, have you..." she let the question trail off.

"Yes," I nodded, suddenly a bit self-conscious about it.

"I, uh, shouldn't be prying." Her face was red as she looked away, gripping my jacket.

"It's fine, so I'm guessing you haven't."

She shook her head, staring down at the jacket.

"That's cool. In Lima it's not like there's anything better to do. It's sex, or Breadstix, unless you wanna drive to the next city over for a movie." It was a joke but she didn't catch on.

"What?" the horrified look on her face was priceless.

"It's a joke," she calmed at that.

"So," she mumbled.

"This is sufficiently awkward, I don't suppose there's anything else you want to talk about?"

"You remind me of my dad, I mean, he's always had this nonchalant attitude and he's very stoic. He's never been one for emotions exactly but I can tell it's a front."

I didn't like that description at all, but I laughed "Anything good to say about either of us?"

"Well, I can tell he loves me, because when he is emotional it's usually not some big spectacle but something little. Like when I was younger and he took me first play, he didn't want to go, he really didn't, but he went for me, and I was on the edge of my seat the whole time. I felt bad for making him go but when I looked back he was just watching me, and he smiled."

It was touching, really, but it hardly sounded like the man I'd met, "And what about me?"

She seemed like she had to think harder about this answer, "Well, it's sort of the same. Like, when I see you with Brittany, most people just dismiss her as dumb or try to take advantage of her but you genuinely seem happy to play with her in the snow or go to the pond with her."

"So you saw me that day?" I thought back to the previous Sunday.

"Yeah, Britt said you had to go." I felt a pang of guilt for lying.

"San, can I ask something," she stopped fidgeting with the jacket.

"Is it more about sex, 'cause I really think your dads should have that talk with you." I teased, laughing at the girls slight blush.

"No, it's just, why are you that way? I mean you're obviously so nice, but you just act like you don't care about things?" It sounded like she wasn't exactly wondering about me.

I thought about that for a moment, worrying my lip, "It's not that I don't care about things, but that can't be my focus. I used to lose control easily," I realized the slip I made and tried to fix it, "I had a temper problem, and one day I got so mad that I hurt Puck. He got over it cause he's like that, and nobody held it against me, but I've just had this worry that I couldn't be in control. When I focus to much on how I feel I can't be in control." I hadn't meant to admit that to the girl but it came out.

"I didn't think you could hurt a fly." She mumbled.

I laughed, almost bitterly, "It's not the flies that had to worry."

"I doubt it was that bad," it was hardly convincing.

"Eh. So, are we doing the whole dinner thing or are you planning on starving me to death?"

"It's sort of rude of me to have you for dinner, you'd probably prefer something more uh, filling."

I smirked at her, entertained, "Puck would have a field day with that sentence."

She blushed, going over the sentence before blushing.

"I mean, while I can't say I'd mind you having me for dinner, I'm sure you'd be much more filling." I knew the mohawked boy would be proud.

I almost laughed as the small brunette turned the same shade of red as my jacket and sputtered out, "I-well, I, uh."

"Calm down, it was a joke." I gripped my stomach as I laughed, arching my back a bit.

She nibbled her lip slightly before moving closer to me, "You don't seem to care about how you feel now."

That sobered me up pretty, quickly. "Yeah, I guess, not." I was still smiling, but more wary of her proximity.

She lifted her hand and I watched it carefully, her small fingers faltered before reaching to touch my cheek, "What do you feel with me?"

"Confused." My eyebrows knit together, I was trying to stop the feeling from showing but as I felt her palm brush my cheek I unclenched my jaw.

"Why?" she moved closer.

I almost couldn't hear her as my heartbeat sped up, "Because I don't know how to feel about you, but I want to feel something."

She leaned into me, standing up slightly to reach, and I could feel her breath run across my lips. My mind ran blank as I could feel the warmth of her lips over mine. Her palm was still pressed gently against my cheek and I leaned into it a bit, turning my head to accommodate her, but before our lips could meet a scent tainted Rachel's and a beat, off tempo from my own heartbeat caught my attention. I stood and moved to the foot of the bed leaning against the post in a fluid motion. As soon as I'd crossed my arms, the door opened and Leroy Berry looked in.

"Hiram had to go back to his office but he said he'd pick up Breadstix on the way home" he did his best to avoid looking at me at all.

Rachel straightened herself out and looked up to her dad, "Dad, did I tell you that Santana likes Breadstix too?"

She rebounded fast, "Nope. You, uh, two want to come downstairs and I can put on a movie?"

The brunette nodded quickly, "We'll be right down." She stood up and gave the man a smile as he walked out.

"How did you do that?" she looked at me.

And there went that control I was talking about, "Do what?"

"You were just sitting right there and before I could open my eyes you were standing at the foot of the bed like you'd been there the whole time, and it was like you heard my dad."

I clenched my jaw slightly, thinking up an answer, but I really couldn't, "I hear really well, and I'm pretty fast. It's no big deal."

"Nobody's that fast." She looked so suspicious.

"I am."

"How."

"Listen, I can't get into all that right now. But," I chewed my lip, "I'll give you an answer."

"When?"

"Not now."

Her glare was furious, I'd never imagined Rachel as the type to get mad when she couldn't get her way, "Fine."

It was cute, but I was disappointed when she didn't take my hand this time, instead just walking out of the room with a "Humph," leaving me to catch up.

Rachel still looked annoyed but patted the seat next to her on the couch. On the screen the Play DVD page of Underworld: Rise of the Lycans was up. I couldn't help but notice the sneer the old man had as he sat on a large armchair.  
>"You know Daddy wouldn't have let you pick this one," Rachel laughed, pulling her feet up on the couch under her.<p>

"Yeah, but is Daddy really going to stop us if he walks in in the middle." A small smile touched his lips as he said it.

The girl laughed as well, although hers was more broad, "Have you seen this San?"

It was like she'd forgotten about our discussion, "Yeah, I've got the whole series at home, it's a favorite."

I saw Leroy roll his eyes and he lifted the remote clicking play. We sat through the first half of the movie before Hiram came back, and just as Leroy predicted, after some minor complaints, the man settled on the arm of his partners chair to watch the movie. I was getting into the movie, Sonja was tied to her stake. I winced as the ceiling was opened and the woman burned. My eyes wandered to Rachel, to see her covering her eyes slightly, it was interesting. When the movie finally ended Rachel and Hiram both tried to get me to stay for dinner but, grudgingly, I turned the Breadstix down.

"So, it's either one or the other with you Miss Lopez?" He teased a bit.

"Yeah, sorry. I need to get home before my parents get worried." I smiled and shrugged.

"I'll walk you out," the girl said, grabbing a couple of bread sticks from the table.

She slid her arm around mine and lead me out. She opened the door and drug me out to where a fresh layer of snow covered the tracks we'd made earlier. Her big brown eyes looked up at me and I tried to figure out what I was seeing, "Take these, I know you want them." She held up the food.

I eyed them suspiciously, "Are you trying to poison me because I wouldn't answer your questions?"

At that she laughed nervously, "I was acting like a brat."

I took the bread sticks and sniffed them, "They don't smell poisonous."

She swatted my arm playfully, "They aren't. And you still have to answer my question."

"I doubt your dad would mind you poisoning me," I tried avoiding the topic.

"While I can't, in honesty, say he wouldn't, I would hope he'd mind me committing murder. And you aren't getting off that easily."

"I can't tell you, it's not exactly something I'm supposed to brag about." I shrugged.

She looked disappointed but her eyes brightened at once, "Can you answer another question then," she looked at me hopefully, "When you have an answer for me?"

"Depends what?" I dropped my arm with the bread sticks in hand. I was hardly expecting to feel myself tugged down by the front of my shirt. As they pressed against mine, Rachel's lips were colder than I'd expected. She pulled my top lip between hers sucking it lightly before repeating with my bottom lip, and I didn't think to respond. She pulled back slightly, nibbling her own but not letting go of my shirt. My eyes met hers and they were so focused, on me, it felt like she saw more than anything I could have told her. She was looking past the facade, farther than my nonchalance, and deeper than my secrets. My heart was thudding in my ears and my breathing was a bit forced.

"How do you feel for me?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Right, so, hope you guys like this update. It's a lot longer than what I'm used to writing so it's a little rambly. It pushes the storyline a lot though and it introduces a lot more characters. I know it changes up some events from the show but like I said before, it's pretty AU. I'll try to keep some events their for sure though. Thanks to all the readers and reviewers.**

**Warnings: I don't own Glee or any of the characters or any of the songs I may use. This will include lesbian sex, maybe some hetero but it's not likely. Possibly Finn bashing.**

I didn't remember leaving Rachel's house, or even getting back to my own, but when I woke up my cheeks ached from the grin I'd easily fallen asleep with. I knew I looked like an idiot but I didn't care. While I didn't plan on getting out of bed on a Saturday it didn't mean I wouldn't mind a few hours of consciousness. I leaned off the bed, and grabbed the pants I'd been wearing the day before to grab my phone. Four messages were there and I crawled back into the middle of the bed. I pulled my blanket over my head out of habit. I opened the messages and began conversing with the owners.

Puck: Sunday again or can sentinel duty wait?

I don't know if we need to go full on alert but, Rachel's father seems a little off.

Puck: What dyou mean? He's from your dad's pack right.

He knows him but I don't think he's pack.

Puck: Meeting?

We can all show at make out point, but we don't have don't have to go all out.

Puck: tomorrow night then?

Yeah.

I knew Brittany would be asleep so I'd wait to reply to her query about the movie.

Kurt: Are we running Sunday night?

No. There's a meeting at the make out point.

Kurt: Why is everything conducted at that god awful place? There's dirt and bugs and it's horrible.

Because everyone who needs to be there knows it, but if anybody catches us their they'd brush it off as kids being kids.

Kurt: Couldn't we just meet at the mall like normal teenagers?

You don't get the whole "secret" thing do you?

Kurt: We could use a code name, instead of the Pack just call ourselves a bowling league.

You don't bowl. I don't bowl. Nobody between the ages of 13 and 35 bowls here.

Kurt: Knitting club?

Make out point. Sunday. Midnight.

Kurt: That's technically Monday.

Pass it on.

I rolled my eyes at the boy on the other end. He'd always have some complaint or another but he could keep up with any of us. I respected him but it didn't mean he could be annoying. I finally came to the fourth message. An unknown number caught my interest.

Unknown number: I can't help but wonder if I was cold.

What? Who is this?

Unknown number: Well, I could tell you that couldn't I?  
>You could, or I could find you and smash your phone.<p>

Unknown number: Maybe you could guess who I am.

Mercedes?

Unknown number: Wouldn't you have her number?

Probably not. Artie?

Unknown number: No, think harder.

Do I get a hint?

Unknown number: The night we met I knew I needed you so.

I don't go out at night.

Unknown number: Unless you're heading home.

Rachel?

Unknown number: Want to go to the park? It's warmer out today.

That would require me getting out of bed.

Rachel: Is that a no?

Yes.

Rache: Yes?

No, I don't want to go to the park.

Rachel:But I have more questions. And leftover Breadstix

…

Rachel: Please.

I'll be at your house in five.

}{

"Aren't you cold?" the smaller brunette asked as she looked me up and down.

I stopped and looked at my basketball shorts and t-shirt, "Not at all."

"Here," she held out my jacket and I took it to pull on.

"Let's get going." I slipped my hands into my pocket and lead the way to the park.

We fell into a comfortable silence, walking down the sidewalk. The sun was warm even if the air wasn't and the snow crunched nicely under our shoes. Some kids were having a snow battle, scaled down compared to the one at school, by the playground. I lead Rachel to the edge of the park where the trees started and found one to lean against.

"So, you said you had more questions." I looked at her, my expression softer than usual.

"Well," she tried to copy my position against the tree in front of me, "I still want to know if I was cold."

"Well since you still don't have adequate winter wear I'm sure you were." I toyed with her.

She glared at me but I could tell she wasn't serious, "Against you. Was I cold when we kissed?"

"You say we like there was anything mutual about it," I smirked at her playfully, "but yes you felt cold."

"Well you hardly seemed opposed to it, or do you just grin like that when you're disappointed?"

I blushed furiously, growing hotter than I already was but I couldn't think of a comeback.

"Come here," she said, taking my hand and pulling me farther into the trees.

"You're going to get us lost," I pointed out, "Where are you taking me anyway?"

"Why can't you tell me about yourself? Why you could move so fast or hear my dad when I couldn't" She stopped so we were in the same positions as before, just farther away from everyone else.

"When I said I couldn't brag it's because you weren't supposed to see that. That wasn't supposed to happen in front of you but I doubted your dad would take too kindly to finding us in that position."

"It was my fault anyway, I could've taken the blame," she crossed her arms.

"You're dad wouldn't have seen it that way," I mirrored her action and looked away.

"I could've convinced him," I could tell she didn't even fully believe that.  
>"Nobody wants to see their little girl getting macked on by some neighborhood kid."<p>

"If anyone was "macking" on anybody it was me on you," she argued.

I couldn't help but laugh at that, "Can't say it wouldn't have been worth getting caught."

At that she blushed and mumbled, "I doubt I could either."

"So, food?"

"What?"

"You said you have food."

"Oh yeah, here," she handed me a bag she'd been carrying and I found one of the Styrofoam food carriers from last night inside. I opened it and saw several bread sticks on a leafy salad. I took one and started started eating. I felt the girls eyes on me, but didn't look up.

"You really are like him," she mumbled moving to stand next to me and take one for herself.

"So you got some sort of Freudian thing going on?" I licked my fingers as I turned to look down at the girl.

She blushed slightly, pulling the bread stick from her mouth, "No, it's just," she let it hang.

"A crush?" I picked up another one.

She didn't respond.

"Try Puckerman. He likes you." I shrugged and closed the carrier, slipping it back in the bag.

"What?" She looked up to me, her mouth agape.

"I'm not exactly crush-worthy."

"That's not how it works, though."

"That's how it goes here," I looked down at her, my face clear of emotion.

Her eyebrows furrowed, and she challenged "And who put you in charge of "how it goes here?""

"I was born to be in charge," I let a small smirk take over and started to walk away.

She moved in front of me and pulled me back down by my hoodie, pressing her lips to mine. The coldness from last night was still there but I didn't try pulling away. Actually, I reached forward and gripped the sides of her jacket as if she were the only thing keeping me from slipping away. Her lips moved against mine forcefully for a moment before I pressed back harder but more slowly. I eased back slightly but only enough to make sure the tugging on the collar of my couldn't pull me forward. When the small girl finally pulled back I held my breath slightly, hoping not to let her catch me panting.  
>"I see what this is," she had no qualms with panting it out as a smirk crossed her face.<p>

"What?" I breathed out.

"This is you being in control," she smirked.

I quirked an eyebrow, "Do you believe anything I've said."

"If I did that might mean you're in some sort of gang, or a superhero," she turned her head inquisitively.

"Which do you think is more likely?" I was curious. Her theories were interesting.

"Well," she took my hand pushing up my sleeve a bit, "this towns pretty small for a gang, but I have yet to find myself in major peril yet, so I don't know if you'd save me."

"Not much to be classified as peril here," I leaned down and tried to kiss her again, "unless you count me." She turned her head so I kissed her cheek, "Unless you count me."

She leaned back, "What are you doing tomorrow night?"

I licked my lips, "I told you, I don't go out at night."

"That's not what Noah said." She pulled out her cellphone.

I clenched my jaw slightly, "And what exactly did he say?"

She read the message off, "Can't hang out tomorrow, gotta get some gear to hang with San at night. Try Britt."

"That is pretty incriminating isn't it?"

"Very. So where are you two going?" She put the phone away.

"It's another one of those things." I shrugged.

She sounded frustrated, "Stop doing that. It's not going to get me to stop asking."

"You won't get answers."

"I'll ask Noah," she challenged.

"He won't tell."

"Brittany?"

"She's as in the dark as you."

"How? If this is just some sort of Lima thing?" she sounded even more upset.

"It's not Lima, it's," I paused, trying to explain it without giving to much away, "It's hard to explain."

"Then show me."

"What? If I can't tell you how would I be able to show you?"

"I can keep a secret."

"That's not what I'm worried about." I mumbled

"Then what are you worried about?" She stepped forward.

"I just can't, I'm not supposed to." I started feeling uncomfortable.

She must have noticed because she continued, "I thought you were in charge,"  
>"I am, but-" she cut me off.<p>

"Then show me what you're in charge of," I was against the tree now, looking down.

Something was odd. I'd realized the girl was pretty persistent by now but this was odd. There was something about this small girl that was commanding and domineering. It made me nervous but as she said that I was torn, I considered breaking and showing her, and I also considered barking out my own commands. Neither was exactly an ideal choice but I made a decision.

"No more questions." It was low, almost a growl.

She looked more upset than scared as she tried to argue, "But-"

I cut her off by holding up my hand, "I'll take you, but you can't ask anybody anything."

"Nothing at all? What if I want somebody's phone number?" She teased, but I could see how glad she was to have gotten her way.  
>"Why would you need anybody's phone number?" I started walking away but turned to smile weakly, "If you're right and I'm a superhero, you should be able to get a hold of me. Who else would you need to contact?"<p>

}{

Puck really didn't need to know about Rachel, but when he saw me Sunday afternoon he knew something was up. I sat in the passenger seat as we rode to Burt Hummel's house, we were heading to pick up some wood for the night. He kept his eyes on me as we drove.

"You're acting weird Lopez." He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel to the song on the radio.

"How?" I lifted my head from the window.

He quirked an eyebrow, "I don't know, you just seem happy again."

"I've been happy," I argued halfheartedly.

"Recently," he added.

"Forever."

"If you say so." He turned the radio up, and we listened until we rolled up to Burt's.

Burt knew me and my family well, and everything his son had to do with us was a relief. Kurt was another one of the kids you knew didn't belong in Lima, and you could tell it too. He planned to get out of here and I hoped he did but, for now, he was stuck with us. Burt and his son were so different, but his interactions with us were something they had in common. He hoped as much as anybody else that Kurt could get out, but it didn't mean he didn't enjoy the time he had with him.

"Hey, guys. Coming to grab some wood for a night out?" He stepped out from a behind the car we recognized as Kurt's, wiping his hand with a rag.

"Yeah, nothing big though," I offered with a smile, getting out of the car.

"Anything I'll here about from Kurt?" He inquired, I knew he'd be interested.

"Well, Leroy Campbell's in town, so that might come up."

"Damn, really? I haven't seen him in a long time."

"Maybe you could stop by, throw out some stories; It'd be nice to have an old pro out," Puck teased, hopping out to move around to our side of the truck.

"Well, I don't know if I could run, but I'll try and stop by, hows that sound?" He offered.

"Sounds great, Mr. H." I smiled, "Hey, is Kurt in?"

"Yeah, he's upstairs looking up prices for the part for his car," he looked back to the car, "I should have known getting a car that new so cheap would've come back to bite me in the ass."

"Well, if anybody can fix it I'm sure it's you," Puck offered up.

"Yeah, well, I'm thinking of leaving it up to Kurt, he's pretty capable in his own right."

"Oh, definitely, he got my baby up and running when I got her," Puck said patting the door of his truck.

"Yeah, I hardly saw him working on cars but he's got a gift," Burt shrugged, "Well, I should get back to checking the car, I'll go get Kurt though. You know were the wood is, take as much as you need."

Puck and I waved him off as we waited by the car. In a few minutes a pale boy in dress pants, a white button up shirt, suspenders and a bow tie came out of the house. He jogged up to us slightly, a cocky smirk on his face as usual.  
>"Any thoughts about moving the meeting to the mall?" he offered.<p>

"Only if you can break us all in," I smiled but that it over, "don't say anything Puck."

"Well, since that is out of my expertise, I suppose I'll make due. Can I ride with you, my poor baby's down and out," he pouted as he looked too the car by the house.

"Course, plenty of room, since San'll be in the back." Puck's reminder made me look away.

"Hey, are you inviting the kids from the next county or is this more local?" Kurt questioned.

"Didn't think to, why?"  
>"Well, since everyone seems so fond of glee since the new girl came, I found out that some of the other kids are in their school's glee clubs. Like Carmel, their, like, best performer, and I'm talking nationals, runs with us sometimes. He leads the next county over. The Dalton kids too."<p>

"You want to meet up with them?" I offered.

"Couldn't hurt." He shrugged, and I looked up to Puck, who was just as helpful.

"Alright, but help us get the wood in the back. And can you lend us a tarp?"

"Ugh, I suppose." He rolled his eyes and went to open the garage door.

Puck began loading wood from the side of the house. Kurt waited by the pile to hand us the stacks and eventually we had enough. We put the tarp over it and made sure the bundle was snug in it's spot. We said our goodbyes to the Hummel's before heading to finish up. Our next stop took us to the Dunk'N Donuts to grab some Box O' Joe and the grocery store for some energy drinks. To my dismay Puck felt it absolutely necessary to bribe some guy into buying him beers. But I shrugged it off when he only managed to get one pack. It couldn't disrupt the whole meeting. Puck dropped me back off at my house to get ready so he could go back home to play some stupid video game.

}{

I stood in a backyard I'd never seen, planning to do something very very stupid. I looked around the, as of yet, empty yard. It wasn't as decorated as the inside of the house, but it was understandable with the weather. I looked around, hoping to find some way upstairs but nothing stuck out except a large tree. Sneaking inside was too risky, I'd be heard or smelt too easily.

I turned to the large tree with a sigh, realizing that's how I would have to do this. I approached it carefully and glanced over it quickly before jumping up and wrapping my arms around a thick branch. I held still as the leaves shook slightly and when they quieted down and I was sure I didn't hear any footsteps I pulled myself all the way up. I got into a crouched position and made my way to the edge of the branch, before hopping onto the roof, repeating the same process of waiting.

When I was, once more, certain that no one was awake I made my way to where I'd guessed Rachel's room would be, and I peeked in the window to see, amidst the darkness, a small blue light. I reached down to my own pocket I found several text messages on my silenced phone, and guessing who they were from I tapped lightly on the window. At first nothing happened, but once I tapped again the light shut off. I moved from the window and waited until it slid open.

"Who's there."

"You get three free guesses," I whispered and moved into the girls view.

"Wha-" I covered her mouth quickly and urged her back, and climbing in myself.

"Don't yell. Whatever you do, do. Not. Yell." I mumbled, not letting go until she nodded.

"I didn't think you were coming." she mumbled feeling where my fingers had been over her mouth.

"Trust me, I've been toying with the idea of going alone."

"I'm glad you didn't, so are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"I told you no q-"

"No questions, alright, fine." She held up her hands defensively.

"You'll want to change though. Something warm?" I leaned against the window, noticing how cold it was outside. I knew it probably wouldn't be good for her.

"Guess I won't be taking any cues from you then," she turned on a small desk lamp and looked over my gray sweatpants and black tank top.

I chuckled at that, "Only if you think you can take it."

She opened some drawers and pulled some things out before looking at me expectantly.

"What?"

"Can you turn, please." I rolled my eyes before looking out the window. I wasn't used to anybody being so concerned with their nudity. I'd grown out of the habit a long time ago.

"You ready?" I turned back to see her in some jeans and a white parka.

"That's one way to get lost in an avalanche," I went over and rubbed the fur of the hood, "very vegan."

"It's faux, and I'm sure you'd be able to find me."

"You have to much faith in me. Turn out the light."

I made my way to the window as I heard a light click. I stepped out and held my hand in to help the girl to step out. She took it and slipped out slowly. She didn't have to crouch as low as I did to keep her balance but she did hold onto me nervously. I made sure she left the window cracked.

"How often do you do this?" she whispered into my ear as I led her back to where the branch was.

"Sneak out?" I tried to get her to clarify.

"Yes."

"Never. This is my first time sneaking someone else out though."

"Wh-" she almost shouted but I clapped my hand over her mouth."

"Stop the talking, until we're on the ground." She nodded and I led her.

She whimpered when a shingle came loose but I managed to grab her and stop it from falling. When we got to the tree I urged her to go first. It seemed farther now that I had to get her across. She was hesitant and it was understandable.

I slipped my hand into hers and whispered in her ear, "Superhero, remember? If you fall, I'll catch you."

She nodded, and closed her eyes and I warned her not to. She worried her lip slightly before I touched the small of her back and she made the slight leap. She yelped slightly as she landed on the branch and gripped it, carefully.

"Scoot down," I whispered and she shook her head slightly.

"I can't."

"Rachel, you have to."

She shook her head again and I groaned. This wasn't going to be fun. I stood at the edge of the roof and looked down. I hated jumping from any height but I had to admit I'd accomplished it from worse. I looked to the worried girl, whose expression had grown more fearful as she realized what I was going to do and chirped out her disapproval but I'd already dropped, crouching down. I made my way back up the tree, before I even had the chance to stand all the way up.

"Let go," I growled into her ear, and when she did I pulled her into my arms and sat in the fork for a moment before hopping down.

"You alright?" I mumbled as I set her legs down and she slowly let go of my midsection.

"Yeah."

"Still want to do this?" I mumbled in her ear and rubbed her back gently.

"I'd have to go back up to get back inside wouldn't I?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go."

"We have ten minutes to get back to my house."

"What's at your house?" She took my hand.

"Our ride."

}{

We sat on the sidewalk waiting until the familiar truck rolled up. Puck smiled when I stood up but as Rachel followed it slipped into a sort of scowl. I walked Rachel to the other side of the truck and opened the door to a Kurt with the same look of disapproval. I held up my hand to both of them as Kurt stepped out to allow Rachel in the middle and I took my spot in the back.

"I'm going to tell you both, straight up, there was absolutely no way out of this without her hitting up each of you," I mumbled through the window in the back, glad when we started moving.

"So I'm guessing you got lucky, cause that is the only way I can think of you breaking absolutely any rule." Kurt threw me a dirty look.

"Let's go with that, that's a much better excuse." I pressed my forehead against the cold glass.

"Wait, what? That's highly inappropriate, and I think it's unfair for any of you to expect that sort of behavior from me. And in what way isn't she breaking a rule by leading a group of teenagers on some late night rendezvous?"

Puck sighed, "Chill, short stack, we're just hassling San. We're not going to tell anybody about you."

"Nope, that's Santana's job, right our most brilliant leader?" Kurt sassed.

"Yep." I tossed in.

"And San's only in trouble for spilling the beans to you," the pale boy added.

"She is too, if she get's caught. I'm already on thin ice with her pops.

"So, you guys just get away with all this."

"Rach," I warned her.

Kurt ignored me, "My dad helped stock this little soiree and set me out the door."

"San's dad used to take her before she was even old enough,"

"Puck!" I shouted. "Too much information."

"Santana only said I could come if I didn't ask questions.

"Oh, brilliant, I mean it's not like she can't get it out of you later." Kurt mumbled. We fell into silence for the rest of the ride.

}{

We pulled up to the clearing before the edge of the cliff and found the indentation everyone had been using as a fire pit for decades. I took the shovel Puck, in a moment of brilliance, thought to bring and moved the snow before making Kurt and Rachel help me place the logs in the pit while Puck went off to look for some large rocks to place around it. I straightened out the logs and when Puck came back we put the rocks around the pit and lit a piece of newspaper before setting off the fire and Puck moved his truck a bit farther away. I laid the tarp out a few feet away and sat down, urging Rachel to follow and she did.

"So you came out on a Sunday night, for a bonfire?" She looked up at the stars, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"There's more to it, but for the most part yes." I laid back on the tarp.

"I really didn't see Kurt as a part of this," she followed my cue and laid back.

"We're a very diverse group."

"And you really are the leader?"

"You didn't believe me?"

"Well..." she shrugged.

"Kurt!" I called the boy over and he stood over us, still upset with me but I could tell he was amused as he handed me a cup of coffee.

"Soy milk, and sugar."

I passed it to Rachel, "Thanks, so, tell Rachel how amazing a leader I am."

He rolled his eyes, "Santana Lopez is an amazing leader who I trust with my life." It was hardly believable but I was cool with it.

"He's so convincing, are all your followers so devout?" The girl sat up to sip her coffee.

"Of course." I laughed and Kurt sat down, his own coffee in hand.

Puck took his own place on the tarp with a monster in hand, "So, is this going to be a regular occurrence? Will Rach be joining the party more often?"

We answered at the same time, her "I wouldn't mind," overlapping my "No."

"Well, that was helpful," Kurt mumbled.

I looked up at the moon, almost at it's highest point. I blocked out the conversations beginning behind me and tried to listen, I heard a car on it's way up before I saw the bright lights and covered my eye with my arm. The small car cut the corner quickly and pulled up just a few feet away before the lights shut off and Mike Chang stepped out, followed by Karofsky. Kurt froze up behind me but I stood up and nodded to Chang who had his trunk open, before stopping Karofsky.

"No bullshit tonight Dave."

"I'm not the one gayi-"

"Dave. My pack. My rules."

"But you have no problems breaking the other rules, I see," he leaned over looking at Rachel.

I grabbed his jacket and made sure he was looking at me, "I didn't ask your opinion, I told you to act like a member of this pack."

"Whatever. Puckerman, where's the booze." He walked past me, to Puck.

Mike had his blanket out by ours in no time and his own can of monster. He knuckle bumped Puck and waved to Kurt before smiling at Rachel. He seemed to be the only one in the mood not to question me tonight. I'd always been grateful that he had such an easy-going personality. The night started to pick up from there. To Rachel's surprise Ms. Pillsbury came, setting up a blanket near our own, and, hesitantly, questioning Rachel on how she felt in the school. She was a bit older than most of us but was hardly old enough to be in my fathers pack.

"Lopez, you invited those other gleeks didn't you?" Puck questioned before getting smacked on the arm by both Kurt and Rachel.

"Yep, I hear some." I said, cocking my head to the side to hear, just as a four door Jeep came in.

"Can you all do that?" Rachel questioned.

"Yep." Kurt nodded.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be asking questions." Puck teased.

"I thought she wasn't supposed to be here," Dave growled.

"Alright, let's look like a somewhat respectable pack," I tossed over my shoulder as a group of five boys stepped out of the jeep.

The boys were obviously very in synch. They walked together at the same pace and all had decent posture. The one up front had a huge smile plastered to his face and his hair pasted back. He seemed welcoming enough and told the others to go introduce themselves while he came to me.

"You're Santana Lopez, right?" He held out his hand, that smile still in place. It was kind of comforting.

"Yep, Blaine Anderson, right?" I shook the offered hand, giving a smile of my own.

"Yeah. So, is there any specific reason for this meeting?" He looked at the group behind us, his pack had settled among my own.

"No, nothing big, I just felt it was about time we got together, as a community I mean. I didn't realize until recently how separated a lot of us are. I think the pack from Carmel should be showing up."

"That's a good idea, my packs pretty small so it's great to make connections." He nodded and I lead him to the truck to offer him some coffee.

"Yeah."

"So, you brought a friend I see." He gestured to Rachel with his cup.

"It's a long story and I realize how much trouble I can get in." I said before he could start a lecture of his own.

"Well, she seems to fit in pretty well." He sipped his coffee.

"She does, it's weird. I still don't know how she got me to bring her."

"You hear that?" he looked to where his jeep had just arrived from.

"Show tunes?"

"I'd say, Les Mis?" he offered as we made our way over.

"What?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"It's a musical. That must be the Carmel kids, their leader has been to nationals with his schools glee club a few times."

"So I've heard."

A large black Range Rover pulled up to us, stopping right before us, not bothering to turn off their lights. The windows were darkly tinted and the music didn't stop. I looked over my shoulder to see Rachel and Kurt were enjoying it, before pulling my focus back to the car before us. I was expecting at least a few people to get out of the car when the doors opened but I was shocked as only two stepped out.

"Santana Lopez and Blaine Anderson, this is a warm welcome." A curly haired boy stepped out of the drivers side and looked us over. He had a smile in place too but it hardly seemed genuine.

"I guess it is. Is this your entire pack?" I looked to the passenger side to see a much older woman in a pant-suit.

"Unfortunately, they couldn't make it." The way he said it made it sound more like he meant to say they had better things to do.

"Is this your mother then?" Blaine sounded utterly confused.

"No, this is the former leader of my pack and my mentor."

The woman stepped forward and in the light from the truck I was shocked, the woman looked almost exactly like Rachel.

"Hello, I suppose your Carlos's daughter, right?" She held out a hand to me.

"Uh, yes." I shook her hand, and forced my eyes away from her when Blaine did the same.

"So, what exactly is the point of this meeting?"

"Well, Santana, here, had been hoping to build up connections among the local packs."

"That's," Shelby looked over the group by the fire, "an interesting idea." She didn't sound too thrilled, but an odd look crossed her face as she must have spotted Rachel.

I was about to mention it when she went to meet with them as Kurt and Rachel jumped up to meet her. They seemed excited and lead her to the coffee but I didn't bother listening in on the conversation.

"Well, this should be interesting." Jesse offered, turning off his truck and the music, and walking between us to go to Shelby.

I looked to Blaine, "He kind of rubs me the wrong way."

"He's not," Blaine looked thoughtful for a moment, "that bad."

We made our way to the group. Kurt was right about the Dalton boys. While they had a girl in their pack that attended Crawford Country Day, she had decided not to come, assuming it'd be a more boy-friendly event, and she had to admit, the girls were scarce in most packs. Jesse and Shelby mostly kept to themselves with the exception of Kurt and Rachel. Eventually, it was just Rachel, sitting on the gate of Shelby's truck while the other two stood by drinking coffee.

Kurt admitted he saw the resemblance but didn't make a big deal of it. He found himself more interested in discussing musicals and songs with Blaine. I watched as the others interacted and entertained each other. Even Dave had relaxed enough to arm wrestle with one of the Dalton boys. I walked over to Rachel.

"Was this really worth sneaking out?"

"You snuck out?" Shelby seemed a bit upset by this fact.  
>She looked between us, "Yes I did, and I must say it's interesting to say the least. It's not every day I get to meet a member and the coach of a National show choir team."<p>

"Yes, the coach." The woman was giving Rachel that odd look again.

"We should probably wrap this up in an hour or so. Some of us might actually go to school tomorrow." I grabbed a monster and cracked it, sipping slowly.

"You aren't?" Rachel looked at me curiously.

"No, it'll be hell. Puck, Dave, and Mike might go since their on the football team, but Kurt, as sensible as he is, understands the value of beauty sleep."

"Why don't you just plan these on a Saturday night, then?"

"That's a good question." Jesse leaned forward, looking for the answer as well.

"Thank you, for putting me on the spot, it's a wonderful feeling, really," I sipped my drink before answering, "I don't like Mondays in school."

"That's no reason to just skip school. You need a proper education and you can't get that if you're using your extracurricular shenanigans to avoid it. Aren't you supposed to be some sort of leader? How can you be a good leader if you aren't setting a good example for your followers? You really should be more considerate about those sorts of things."  
>The three of us looked at the tiny girl. I really hadn't gotten used to the rants she went in to. She looked between us confused.<p>

"What? Miss Corcoran, surely you agree with me?"

"Um, I suppose." I don't think she'd been listening.

"You people certainly could have a better way of running your gangs or whatever these are."

"So you brought her out here, breaking the biggest rule amongst the packs, and couldn't have broken another so she'd have some insight?" St. James seemed shocked.

"Two wrongs don't make a right." Rachel tried to defend me.

"Well, it damn sure wasn't right of her to bring you out here." The boy argued.

"I made her."

"There's no "made," she knows as well as any of us how dangerous this is for not only you but all the packs."

"Her dad's Leroy Campbell. She's not going to be a danger to any of us, mostly just me."

Shelby almost choked on her coffee when she heard that. She looked at the girl once more before walking off towards the Range Rover.

"She alright?" I asked looking to Jesse.

"I don't know," he left his cup and followed her, not bothering to slow himself down.

"What just happened?"

"I might have offended her, but I can't be sure. I'll ask, but come on, I'm going to call off the party."

I lead Rachel to the group and helped everyone up. My pack and Blaine's had offered numbers and Kurt seemed especially excited about that. They left quickly and Blaine offered to have the next meeting closer to their county next time. I went to the Range Rover where Jesse was waiting by his Range Rover.

"Is she alright?" I gestured to the passenger side of the car.

He shook his head, his fake smile gone, "I don't know, she won't tell me. I think it has something to do with your pet though." He looked over to Rachel.

"Well, I'm sorry about this. I hope it doesn't effect the relationships of the packs. Maybe next time yours might like to show up."

"Maybe, no guarantees though."

I didn't have a lot of hope in it happening. Jesse and I nodded our goodbyes and I waved to the woman in the passenger seat before going back to my group. Mike and Dave were putting the fire out with the tarp. Kurt and Puck were grabbing all the trash to throw in the back of the truck. I'd have to help Puck clean it out later. I gave everybody a goodbye hug, pat, or nod of some sort before we loaded back up. The drive back was a bit more cheerful than our trip out. Rachel had begun making guesses at what we could possibly be doing and Kurt wouldn't stop babbling about Blaine. Puck was trying to bounce between both conversations and I just sat in the back listening.

Puck pulled up to my house and I hopped out, "So, you think Rach can come on a few more outings?"

"No," I helped her out of the truck and she hugged Kurt.

"Aw, we'll always have glee," Kurt said dramatically.

She followed me to the other side and kissed Puck's cheek, "I had fun with you guys tonight." She smiled.

When they drove off I began walking her back to her house.

"Did you find out what happened to Ms. Corcoran?" she asked, holding my hand.

"No, Jesse didn't say anything."

"I'm sorry if I got you in trouble." She sounded serious.

I snorted, "I doubt you'd take the night back though."

"True." She nodded.

"So, I thought about it, and I don't see you getting back in if it depends on you climbing up that tree and hopping on the roof."

"It's highly improbable, that I'll attempt that again."

"So, I figured, If you have a key hidden somewhere, you can probably get in and say you just wanted water or something."

"What about my clothes?" She gestured down to her jeans.

"Say you're alarm went off early and you thought you had to rush to get ready."

"Sounds simple enough," she stepped up onto the first step of the patio.

I looked at the girl, who still wasn't entirely my height on the step, "So, did you have a good night?"

"You sound like this was a date." She smiled.

"Maybe I'd like to think it was?" she slipped her hand onto my cheek.

"I'd like that too," She leaned down to kiss me, and in the back of my mind, something was bothering me, but I ignored it as I kissed the small girl in front of me.

"Good night, Santana." She mumbled and kissed my cheek before going to her door.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I like how the story's going so far. I hope I'm keeping it consistent and that the characters aren't seeming to out of character. Thanks to all you guys. I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story. And if you aren't feel free to let me know. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Sorry if this chapter seems sort of rushed, but I just didn't want this chapter to be too long.**

**Warnings: I don't own Glee or any of the characters or any of the songs I may use. This will include lesbian sex, maybe some hetero but it's not likely. Possibly Finn bashing.**

I felt my bed sink and groaned slightly. I rolled over in the bed, pulling a pillow and blanket over me. Somebody laughed at the edge of the bed and I tried to go back to sleep.  
>"Have you just been sleeping all day?" I felt the bed shift again.<p>

I nodded under the pillow.

"So, while Brittany and I got your work, you were just here, sleeping?"

"Didn't have to," I grumbled, moving the pillow.

She tugged on the blanket slightly, "Brittany insisted."

"Too nice." I sighed into the pillow as I heard papers being shuffled.

"She really is."

I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes with my palms, arching my back in a yawn.

"Your mother's really nice too."

I nodded and reached for the papers flipping through them, "She is."

"So, she's fine with this," she gestured to me and my bed.  
>"Yep," I stood up, pushing my comforter to the side and carrying the papers over to a small desk. I dropped them on top and turned back to the girl on my bed. "What time is it?"<p>

"It's, uh, four." She gave me some odd look, but her eyes weren't on mine, she wasn't even looking at my face.

"What're you looking at?" I moved toward her and noticed the red tint on her cheeks.

"You," she lifted her eyes as I sat on the bed next to her.

"What about me," I looked down, realizing I'd just gotten out of bed in my tank top and underwear, "oh, that."

"Should I go?" she stood up, but sat back down when I grabbed her wrist.

"Why?"

"So you could get dressed, or go back to sleep, or something." She blushed, trying to keep her eyes on my face.

"I won't be able to get back to sleep, and what's the deal with you and clothes?" I couldn't entirely understand the embarrassment about peoples bodies.

"It's just so intimate and exposing. I mean, I've only known you a week, and I've let you sneak me out of my house and now I'm in your room and you're almost naked. It just feels so rushed and invasive."

"First of all, don't make it sound like I made you sneak out, second of all, what exactly are you invading?" I smirked and put my hand on her cheek to kiss her, "It's exactly like if I were dressed, except, of course, you don't seem to be able to keep your eyes off me."

I can't say I'd ever seen anybody turn that dark of a red, "I a-apologize for my rudeness."  
>"What rudeness? Look if you want, I don't care." I stood up, pulling her hands up onto my hips.<p>

"I hate that, when you act like you don't care," she mumbled, still struggling to keep her eyes on mine.  
>I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers, "'M not acting, I genuinely do not care if you see me. I don't care if most people see."<p>

"Shouldn't you?" she let her eyes flicker down but looked back up quickly.

"Why? It's natural. I genuinely do not care, here," I reached down to the bottom of my shirt and started lifting it up.

"Wait! Stop!" She stood up and gripped my wrists. "I believe you."

"Alright then," I sat back on the bed and moved to the top, "Come here."

"What about your parents?" She looked to the door.

"They don't come in here. Somehow they got it into their mind that they could trust me." I joked.

She kicked off her shoes and stripped of the white parka, revealing a sweater-vest and button-up, before sitting next to me at the head of the bed.

"Give me your hand," I held out my own.

She slipped hers into mine, "What're you going to do?"

"Just relax," I leaned onto my side and kissed her gently before putting her hand back on my hip.

At first she didn't, she just leaned into the kiss but didn't move, but slowly I felt her lips move against mine. Her fingers tightened slightly and I took it as a a sign to continue. I nibbled her lower lip gently and brought her hand slowly up my stomach, past my breasts where she hesitated, and I relaxed her by moving it onto my neck. She caught on and slid her arm around my neck, the other following and I felt her fingers in my hair as she relaxed against me. I slid my arms around her waist and brushed my lips from hers to kiss across her jaw.

I sighed comfortably against her ear, "Still don't want to see me naked?"

She shifted a bit uncomfortably in my arms but didn't answer.

"You can," I offered and kissed down to her neck.

"Uh," she hesitated but tilted her neck back for me to reach.

I took one of her hands and placed it on my waist, pushing the shirt up slightly, and laying back against the bed. She caught my eyes for a moment and they were filled with hesitance and curiosity and I watched them play out as her eyes moved from my own down my body to where her hand rested. She slid it up, pushing the shirt up and stopping every so often before starting again. The shirt was just below my breasts and my chest rose and fell quicker with each breath when she looked up to me; a question in her eyes. I urged her on with a nod and I could feel her fingertips brush the cups of my bra. Her gaze was so focused on my skin as she stared at me and I felt myself flush, for once, feeling almost self-conscious. I sat up slightly and she pulled back.

"Here," I sat up completely and pulled the shirt fully off of my head.

I felt her hand on my back before I could lay back down. The straps on my bra were undone and the straps were pushed down my shoulders before Rachel pulled me to lay back down. She leaned farther over me this time, one hand sliding over my skin. Her eyes wandered over me and everywhere they went her fingertips followed, but they shied away from my breasts.

"Rachel," I breathed, growing impatient.

"Hmm," she hummed, not bothering to look up.

"You can touch me," I reached up to stroke her cheek.

Her eyes snapped up to mine, and any hesitance was gone. Instead her eyes were filled with a sort of hunger. It reminded me of when I'd been backed up against the tree. Something about this girl put me in a place I worried about calling my own. Her eyes flickered back down my body like she was the predator in this position and I was just her prey. Her hands lowered to my hips and she gripped the thin black fabric covering me. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew we shouldn't do this but that was blocked out by the thudding of my heart and the quickened pace of my breathing. I felt her cold fingers brush along my hips as the fabric followed and just as Rachel was about to fully expose me one sound cut through all the others. A buzzing drew Rachel's hands away from my skin and to her pocket. A small gasp escaped her lips when she looked at the phone in her hand and as I caught her eyes, the hungry look was gone.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be doing this." She got off the bed and straightened her skirt.

I didn't give her a chance to take a step before I was off the bed too, pulling her into my arms, "But you wanted to."

"You don't have to give me everything I want," she blushed, trying to avoid my eyes but I followed her and held her cheeks tenderly.

"But you can demand it," I looked into her eyes as a slightly terrified look filled them.

"No, I can't," she tried turning around and I pulled her against me.

"You did Saturday," I mumbled into her hair.

"I shouldn't have." She pressed back into me, sliding her hands into mine.

"But you did," I turned her around in my arms, "And you know what?"

"Hmm," she pressed her cheek against my chest.

"I like it." She sighed against my skin, and I fought the urge to take her back onto the bed.

"I can't." She mumbled, her worry had become disappointment.

"Yes, you can." I kissed her forehead.

"No, I can't. That was my dad, I told him I came to your place for dinner."

"Damn, then I guess you should probably head home," I dropped my arms slightly.

"Yeah," she mumbled sounding disheartened.

"Give me a minute to get dressed." I straightened my underwear.

"I thought you weren't getting dressed?"

"Would you prefer I walk you home naked? 'Cause I can do that." I stood up and started walking toward the door.

I felt small hands on my waist and Rachel's cheek on my back, "I don't know if that's the sweetest or the stupidest idea I've ever heard."

"I try not to think of myself as sweet," I grumbled and turned in her arms.

"So now you want me to get dressed? A few minutes ago you were trying to get me naked." I groaned into her neck as I kissed it.

"You don't plan on making this easy on me do you?" She sighed, tilting her head back once more.  
>"Not at all," I nibbled her neck gently and she jumped back.<p>

"I really should get going," she went to the bed to get my bra and tank-top.

I pulled the bra on quickly and the tank top followed. Rachel dug around the room for a moment until she found my gray sweats and handed them to me. She pulled her own parka on before I grabbed some sneakers and lead her downstairs.

"Mami, I'm walking my friend Rachel home," I shouted as I reached the door.

"Alright, it was nice meeting you Rachel," was the response we received.

"Thank you ma'am. I feel the same." I lead the girl out into a light snowfall but a strong wind.

Rachel pulled her hood up as we walked through the snow quietly. My hair swept to the side in the wind but I hardly blinked. The snow had built up pretty thickly, passing both our ankles with each step. Eventually we reached her house and once again Hiram Berry was at the door to greet his daughter. He gave me a hug and fussed over my lack of a jacket, and warned about my temperature. I assured him I was fine before catching Leroy's glare from over Rachel's head as she hugged him. I threw him a cocky smirk before leaving. As I stepped onto the patio my own phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out to answer.

"Hello?" I mumbled, pressing my palm to my ear to block out the sound.

"I need to speak with you, alpha to alpha."

}{

"So, what exactly do you want with me?" I sat in the Range Rover, a coffee cup in hand.

"You get to the point, huh?" The woman next to me sipped her own coffee.

I nodded and held my cup down, "That girl you had at your meeting, what's her name?"

"Rachel Berry," I looked her over, taking in their similarities once more.

"I thought you said her father was Leroy Campbell," she sounded annoyed.

"He goes by Berry. His partners name I guess," I shrugged.

"Of course," she mumbled looking out the window, apparently it wasn't for my ears.

"I'm assuming you know them."

"Old friends," she clarified, sort of.

"That's all anybody really has to say about him."

"That's all he was. A new face in town. Came to visit family every summer and so we all new him. Your father especially. Was it his idea for you to meet the other packs?"

"No, surprisingly enough to most people I'm capable of running a pack on my own," my voice lowered to a growl towards the end.  
>"Calm down, pup. I just meant he did the same. That's how I knew them."<p>

"What, exactly, does Leroy Berry have to do with you?" I questioned.

Her hand tightened on the cup in her hand, and I got a bit worried.

"Shelby!" She looked up at that.

"He's a friend. That's all."

"You know, Rachel's in the dark about all this. As far as I know I'm her first real exposure to all of this."

"It makes sense. I-if she's his the traits could be dormant, if she's adopted he wouldn't get her involved."

"You two look a lot alike." I pointed out.

"I hear I look like a lot of people."

I put my coffee in the cup-holder and leaned forward with my elbows on my knees, "I'm working on this theory."

"Care to enlighten me?" She slipped her cup in the cup-holder as well.

"You're new leader, he's not yours, but typically alpha's are the children of previous alpha's."

"True," she nodded.

"You look quite a bit like Rachel, and when I mentioned her fathers name you seemed a bit surprised."

Her nod was silent this time, and a bit more subtle. Her eyes were a bit wide as she looked out the windshield towards the Dunk 'N Donuts before us.

"I've been spending more time with Rachel, and while her scent is so overpoweringly human, she doesn't act like it. In fact, she's been more drawn to my pack than any other human I've met. That seems like a lot of coincidences, Shelby."

"You're insinuating a lot Lopez. Some things are out of your realm of understanding, pup."

"I understand that you called me, Corcoran. So obviously, you need something from me." I growled lowly.

"I called you, as an alpha, not as one of the little pups that follows you around, with their tails between their legs. I could have asked this of anybody, but I chose to call you, now you can help me, to help your friend, keeping the questions to a minimum, or, you can get out of my car and walk home, forgetting you ever saw me tonight."

I put my hand on the door handle and huffed slightly, "What's the damn favor."

"Get Rachel to ask Leroy about me." She sighed.

"So, I was on the right course?"

"Get her to ask, and get him to give her this." She held out a small cassette.

"Because that man doesn't already hate me enough," I rubbed my temple before taking the cassette and reading the quick scrawl across it.

"Oh, please, from what I can see your just like him. You're working to hard to stay in control, you're too concerned with what others think, and you don't belong in a pack."

"What?" I turned to glare at her, growling at that last insinuation.

"It's true. You're a good leader, that's obvious enough, but you want out. You want to see your pack through but you want to leave just as badly as any of them."

"What makes you think that?"

"You're from Lima. Everyone wants to leave."

"Why do I have to do this? Why couldn't you have told Rachel at the meeting?"

"I wasn't supposed to see her there. I'm not supposed to have any contact with her, until she's eighteen."

"So, you want me to help you get back into her life?"

She ignored my question, "I wanted to leave to, Ohio, as a whole is not the most pleasant place. When my friend came to me, he told me he had a way out. Him and his partner were willing to pay my way to out, and all I had to do was give up somebody I'd never met before."

"Rachel," I filled in the blank.

"Yes," she breathed. "In the moment it was so easy, but more and more I began to realize exactly what I'd done."

I sighed silently, no response or sarcasm came to mind as I listened.

"I failed as an actress. My walls are lined with trophies instead of wedding pictures. But through all of that, I only have one regret. You get her to listen to that tape!"

"Fine. But it might take some time."

"How long?"

"I don't know, just, time." I rubbed my temple again.

"Thank you." She breathed.

}{

I ran on auto-pilot through my day. The events of yesterday running through my head. Rachel in my bed, her eyes as she undressed me, her reaction to realizing how much control she had over me, and Shelby's confession. It was a lot to process. Puck lead the snowball fight and Quinn droned on about Finn's obsession with Rachel. Brittany tried to cheer me up and Rachel noticed something was bothering me but fought the urge to make me tell her which I was grateful for. Apparently she'd take the events of yesterday to mind as well. I really didn't begin to function until cheerios practice.

"Speedy Gonzalez! Laps until the end of practice." Sue shouted while the cheerios got organized.

Brittany mouthed an apology and Quinn tried not to smirk. She'd enjoyed watching the various punishments Sylvester came up with for me, this was by far the most tame. So far I'd crawled the track until the end of practice, lunged it, and squatted my way across the bleachers. While it felt like hell it had me in the best shape of my life. I couldn't argue with the toning I was getting, and it was mindless enough to be better than the actual routines. In some sense I was doing better than everybody else. After practice, Puck dropped a bomb that I didn't want to deal with.

"Kurt and Karofsky are having some sort of showdown at the point, we have to go, like now," he mumbled into my ear as we walked to the truck.

"Act normal, drop Britt off."

"Fine. Mike said he'd try to calm them down, but he had to get them to the point so nobody else would see."

Britt hugged as usual and went in the house but dropping Rachel off wasn't as easy. She got out of the car but wouldn't go inside. She knew something was up.

"Santana, let me come with you. You and Puck are obviously going somewhere important."  
>"It's too dangerous." I begged.<p>

"Santana, I'm not going inside." I scowled at that look. I already knew I'd have to give up.

"San we need to go, just bring her." Puck growled.

"Puck," I looked to him for help.

He shot me down, "Let's go."

"Get in. Now." I growled.

The small girl listened. She hushed us as we sped off, calling her father to let her no she'd be home before dark. She made up some excuse that we'd gone to Breadstix once more and he seemed to buy it. I grew impatient. Shuffling anxiously in the back of the truck. I didn't relax until we reached the point but it didn't last long as we approached.

"Fucking queer, nobody needs you around the school anyway they just don't want to say it and piss off big bad Burt," the larger boy growled.

"Oh, trust me, Burt isn't the one you have to worry about pissing off you neanderthal." Kurt snapped at the boy.

Mike was between them trying to hold them apart. He was struggling more with Karofsky but they hardly tried going around him.

"Puck," I banged on the cabin to get his attention, "Park by the cliff edge and help Mike hold Karofsky off. Rachel stay in the car, whatever you do, do not get out."

"Bu-"

"Do not get out." Puck and I roared in unison.

Right as we passed I jumped from the bed of the truck and ran at them. I saw Karofsky shake his head and knew I might have been late. Kurt was in a worse state, his efforts to hold back failing him. I was only a foot away when I heard a deep growl and jumped up between the two, knocking Mike out of the way. The sounds of ripping clothing and deep breathy growls surrounded me. I felt the teeth in my left shoulder before my own change took over. The familiar ache that came with the shift of my spine and every other bone and muscle in my body was a welcome relief from the shooting pain in my shoulder. But I couldn't focus on that. The posture I'd taken up matched the one of the large brown wolf before me. I knew blood was slicking my own black fur now but I ignored it.

The brown wolf lowered itself before pouncing at me. I copied his position as he flew over me, waiting to pounce when his neck was in reach. Karofsky hit the ground with a hard thud and a growl as my teeth clenched around his throat, he needed to know I meant business. I growled and he tried to kick me up but I caught his chest neck slightly. It wasn't a fatal wound. We paced each other for a moment before I took the first move. I tackled him this time, throwing my full weight against him and knocking him down. I snapped in his face before pressing my paw to his chest. As my posture returned I kneeled by the head of the large wolf. I gripped the fur tightly until he shifted back into the oversized boy.

"Karofsky! I don't know who the hell told you it was cool to attack your pack members but it ain't going to fly."

"It's not my fault Hummel wants to fly his gay freak flag."

"Let Kurt do whatever the hell he wants. As long as he's not putting the rest of the pack in danger he could prance around like Lady fucking Gaga and blow every guy that crosses his path. But you, you think you can just fucking attack him." I barked out.  
>"You're one to talk about keeping the pack out of danger. I'm not dragging any humans out to blow our cover!" He tried to move up but I slammed his head back down.<p>

"I. Am. The. Alpha. You're in no position to question me. I've warned you before about fucking with Kurt, but that obviously wasn't enough."

"Fuck you, and your faggot pack." He spat at me and I snapped.

I couldn't control the next thing that happened, my claws dug into his neck slightly but I didn't add force until I reached his chest. I drew them down his chest and scowled at the whine that came from his throat. I pulled my hand back before standing up.

"Get out of here Dave. You're no longer welcome among my pack."

The boy got up and went to mike's car, Mike moved to stop him but I held up my hand. I gave him the final courtesy of the spare clothes and then I watched him walk away. Once we were sure he was gone. I made my way to Kurt. Blood stained the white wolf's muzzle. As the boy shifted back he let me help him stand up.

"You okay?"

"I should be asking you." He reached to the open wounds on my arm.

I'd honestly forgotten about them once the fight started, but when he touched them I felt my knees buckle, "Damn it!"

"Mike, get her some clothes, hers is too ripped," he ordered.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" I turned to see a horrified Rachel.

I was at a loss for words, "Rachel, under Puck's passenger seat is a first aid kit. Bring it to me."

She nodded silently and ran to get it. Mike was back quickly with a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt. I fought them off as they tried to help me get the shorts on but Kurt took the shirt and ripped the sleeves off. I took it and put it on while he rolled up the sleeves together and held them to my mouth. I bit down while Rachel handed him the kit. He opened it and began wiping blood away from the injury, the alcohol wipes stung but I just growled into the fabric. Next he searched for a small needle and I groaned at that.

"You're going to hate me for this," he looked me in the eye and said it honestly, "Puck, Mike, hold her arms still."

They did it and I turned my head away when the needle entered the skin around the widest wound. I did my best not to cry out as he finished that first and then he started another. Two large stitches and a few butterfly bandages late and Kurt was wrapping my arm in gauze. I winced slightly but spit the wet material out of my mouth. The group surrounded me and it made me uncomfortable.

"San, you alright?" Puck finally spoke up.

"Yeah, of course, what do you expect from me?" I gave a weak smirk.

"You sure? We can get you to a hospital if you need better treatment," Mike offered.

"No, I'm fine, I swear," I smiled to Kurt, "Besides, I wouldn't trust anybody to sew me up better."

"As touching as it is, we aren't the ones you should be trying to reassure," Kurt mumbled to me, looking behind me.  
>I sighed as I followed his line of vision to the horrified girl watching us from the passenger seat of the truck, "Fix your nose, you wouldn't want to mess up any of Mike's gorgeous hand me downs."<p>

"Hey, my hand me downs rock," Mike shouted.

I walked to the truck and leaned against the open door, "So, would this fall under the category of superhero or gang?"

"You're joking?" her eyes were wide and she looked angry.

"Well, I would like a genuine answer to that at some point."

"What was that? All of that?"

"That was, the big secret you weren't supposed to know about."

"That was- how can you- I can't believe that- how did- and you were-" She didn't seem able to form a complete question.

I held out my bandaged arm and pressed my hand to her cheek, "Calm down. You can ask as many questions as you want now, seeing as nothing else you can find out can possibly get me in more trouble, but you should probably try finishing one before you ask another."

She nodded before letting her eyes fall on the bandage, "Are you alright?"

"This is nothing," I shrugged.

"Stop, I saw that. It was horrible and you were in pain."

"It hurt, it comes with the job. Pain is something we all have to deal with. Hell Kurt might have a broken nose."

"Nope, not broken." Puck called from the small group by Mike's car.

"Can they here everything we're saying?" Rachel questioned.

"Probably."

"Can you all do all of it then? That's the entire secret?"

"Yes."

"So, you, Puck, Kurt, Mike, and the boys from the other night. Miss Corcoran? You're all-" she let the question hang.

"Werewolves. Yes."

"And you're the leader?"

"Yes."

"And you just turned into a black wolf and almost had your arm ripped off."

"I'm pretty sure we just established that."

"I know, I'm just trying to reassure myself. I mean, there's a chance I might just be crazy and this might all just be some figment of my imagination. Maybe I'm just on the airplane to Lima and I'm just having some sort of crazy dream. Or maybe I fell, that could explain it, this is some sort of concussive dream. Oh, god what if I'm in a com-"

I couldn't take it anymore, I shoved her further into the truck and took the seat next to her before pressing my lips to hers fiercely. I slid my hands into her hair and held her to me, sucking and her lips and nibbling them gently before pulling back, "If this were a dream, you wouldn't have stopped yesterday."

I turned my head to hear the cheers coming from the boys outside, although Puck looked a bit down, he still had a smile in place. I'd have to make this up to him.

Rachel was blushing slightly when I looked back to her, "So, do you always rip your clothes when you, um change, or do you usually just strip?"

"Strip."

"All of you?" she looked back to the boys outside

"Like I said, it's natural. It's something we all got used to from a young age. But going through puberty with them was definitely not fun."

She cracked a smile at that, "Is that how you hurt Puck?"

"What?" I stiffened at the question.

"When you were younger. Is that what happened when you lost control?"

"Yes."

"And that's why you're so careful not to again."

"Yes."

"One more question," she assured me.

I sighed, "One more."

"What do I smell like?"

I leaned forward and sniffed her, although I'd become pretty familiar with her, "Me."

"How?"

"We've been spending a lot of time together."

That damn buzzing started again and I reached for Rachel's phone before she could. I flipped open the screen to see a text message from "Dad." I turned it to her, "Gotta get you home now."

She took the phone and nodded, "Can we actually stop by Breadstix? Dinner might be nice after this."

"Course." I smiled before hopping out of the car.

Kurt's nose had stopped bleeding, although it was starting to swell and a light purple was showing. Mike had a few scratches but other than that he was his usual relaxed self. I hugged Mike and told him to get home safely and thanked him for the clothes. Kurt decided to catch a ride with him, I made him promise to call me next time he made any life threatening plans I should throw myself in the middle of. Puck still looked hurt and as we walked back to the truck he assured me he was fine with Rachel's apparent interest in me. He was just glad I was alright. When we got in the truck he teased Rachel about being some sort of mascot now that she was in the know. We phoned in our orders, picking the food up on our way into town. I paid, wanting to get it over with. Puck dropped us off in the same way that had become our habit, both at Rachel's house.

"You can't tell anybody." I warned her.

"I won't," she promised, "But please make sure you take care of your arm?"

"Don't worry, we heal fast."

I didn't walk her to the door this time, hoping to avoid questions. "San?"

"Hmm?" I hummed, scratching at the now itching bandages.

She stood on her toes to pull me into a hug, whispering in my ear, "If I leave the window cracked will you come?"

I stood back up after hugging her and shrugged, "Try it. See what happens."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is more filler but it's also semi-smut. Some of you might think it's a little bit weird but the rest of you might know where I'm coming from with the whole hooking up while sick thing. Thanks to all the readers and reviewers. Sorry this one's so short.**

**Warnings: I don't own Glee or any of the characters or any of the songs I may use. This will include lesbian sex, maybe some hetero but it's not likely. Possibly Finn bashing.**

As much as I would have loved to, I didn't go to Rachel's house that night. I didn't go the next night either, or for the rest of the week. I couldn't even manage to go to school. It started that night; after speeding past my mother to change into a long sleeved shirt and my own shorts I went to dinner for the first time in a long time. The smell of steak and mindless chatter filled the air until I started to feel dizzy. I brushed it off and excused myself from the table. At first I wrote it off as the stress of the day and my own tiredness.

It wasn't really bad until the sound of banging at my door brought me from a fitful sleep. I groaned into my pillow before rolling onto my arm and crying out. The banging stopped as the door flew in and I looked up to see my mother standing over me, horrified as I realized I'd bled through the bandages and my sheets were staining quickly. She called my father up.

"Mija, how did this happen?" My mother all but demanded.

My father had helped me to pull the shirt off and was slowly unwrapping the bandage, "I, uh, I fell out of the back of Puck's truck."

My father knew it was a lie and caught my eye in understanding, "Well, that was very foolish of you to be in the back."

"Foolish? Carlos, that's all you have to say? She could have killed herself," my mother shouted next to him.

My father kept his cool though, careful as he finished unwrapping my arm, "Yes, but she didn't. Can you go get the first-aid kit?"

My mother left mumbling her worries.

"So, how did this really happen?" He asked as soon as she was out of earshot.

"Karofsky, he's been bothering Kurt for some time now but they both finally threw down the gauntlet. I wasn't just going to let Dave attack his own pack member so I got in the middle."

He nodded in understanding as he felt the stitches on my arm and I pulled back, wincing.

"I just barely got in between them when Dave attacked so I took most of it. Kurt's nose was a little bloody but not broken. After I got Dave under control I sent him on his way and told him there was no place for him in the pack." I recounted.

"And Kurt stitched you up?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"He did a very good job, but I think it's infected."

"Is she alright?" My mother came back with the large white case.

"Yes, but it might be infected," he held his hand to my forehead and sighed, "Warmer than usual, I'm shocked you're still speaking."

He opened the kit and pulled out a thermometer to slip under my tongue. After that he began cleaning up the blood as I did my best not to pull away. He clipped the stitches and removed them before replacing them with butterfly bandages and then he wrapped my arm up again. The thermometer went off and he showed me 103. He gave me some aspirin and tried to get my mother out of the room once more, telling her to excuse me from school the next few days.

I tried arguing at that, "But Papi, I can't miss the rest of the week."

"Mija, I know, but I have to tell you now, this isn't going to be a fun few days. We don't get sick often so when we do it hits hard. You're fever's going to get worse but you won't feel the heat trust me. The best you can hope for is that you can sleep through it. I'll leave some sleeping pills if you really think you'll need them. And make sure you change your bandages when you can."

I groaned and pressed my forehead to my palm, noticing the heat now, "Fine. I should've been more careful. I should have stopped this when Dave started."

"You did what you thought was best." He packed everything else up. "Get some rest, I'll tell you're mother to let you rest."

"Alright, Papi." I sighed, picking up my phone, thinking of texting Rachel, Brittany, or Puck, but I didn't want to. I felt so weak. I didn't need to bother them with my weakness.

Over the course of the week my fathers warnings came true. I felt so cold, tremors wracked my body as I laid in bed. Every time I got up to use the restroom or get a drink, against my mothers protests, she'd have to help me back to the room, panicking at the heat that radiated from my body. I didn't bother eating, I just craved water. Sleep became a slight salvation as I fell into blackness when the fever became to much for my conscious mind. Towards the end of each day either Rachel or Brittany would come to drop off schoolwork. I felt bad after each visit but as I heard the ruffling of papers and the light calling of my name I couldn't help but slow my breathing and close my eyes until they left with dejected sighs.

I didn't bother making myself comfortable I just dealt with my ailment until somebody took it upon themselves to comfort me. I think it was about Friday when I heard the usual rustling of papers, but rather than a sigh and the sound of retreating footsteps I felt my bed dip slightly and warm lips pressed to my cheek with a slight gasp. A hand found it's way to my forehead and my hair was brushed away before I heard a new sound, a few actually. The first was a promise, whispered into my ear, and the second was a sliding noise after the bed returned to normal. The lips were back on my cheek before I slipped into the most peaceful sleep I'd had in days.

I felt warmth against my body and although I was still shivering slightly it eased the chills I was going through. I pressed further into the warmth and nuzzled it slightly, enjoying the softness of it until a small gasp woke me all the way. I was still completely under my cover but as I pulled it from over my head I saw tanned skin before me, bleached by the moonlight filtering in through my window. I shivered slightly and pulled the blanket back over my shoulders as I looked up the meet brown eyes.

"W-what're you doing here," I mumbled, my voice weak from lack of use.

"Keeping my promise," she smiled before yawning and rubbing her eye. She promised to come back but I didn't think she meant at night.

"You d-don't have to," I pulled back slightly, not wanting her to see me in this state.

"You're on fire, you've just been sleeping, and nobody's seen or heard from you, I said I'd be back and I am." She said it with a finality I knew I'd have to accept.

I nodded and nuzzled back into her skin before realizing something, "Rachel, are you naked?"

She didn't answer right away, instead she let her hands find my hair lace her fingers through, rubbing my scalp soothingly, "You're so hot, and I couldn't take the blanket off because you've been shivering. I just took off my shirt."

"How d-did you even g-get in here?" I forced out as my tremors over-took me for a second and I pressed further into the girl before me, before pulling back, not wanting to make her more uncomfortable.  
>"I left your window open but there's no trees in your yard. I had to get Puck to help me." She mumbled over me, scooting forward when she'd realized I'd pulled back.<p>

"Oh," I held my hand up to trace patterns slightly on her stomach.

"I didn't know you could get sick," she mumbled sleepily.

I shrugged, still feeling her stomach, "Me either."

"Stop," she giggled slightly, pulling my arms around her waist, "how do you feel?"

"C-cold," I offered.

At that she started moving over me and I watched, worried she was going to leave, but when she pulled my arm slightly, encouraging me up I relaxed. I moved up until we were face to face and she slid her arms around my neck. I all but melted into her as she pressed her lips to mine gently. I warmed up a bit more in her arms. At first we didn't get farther than gentle kisses before I felt somewhat normal but I could feel the sweat building on the girls skin. I was to hot, and pulled back again, worried about the smaller girl.

"I'm too hot," I nibbled my lip.

"You're fine, come here." She tried to pull me back but I shook my head.

"You're sweating," I pushed the blanket off of us.

"So," was her response, as she gave up on getting me to return and pressed against me, she slid her hands into my hair once more, drawing my lips against hers.

This time her kisses were harder, more hungry. While I'd warmed up so had she apparently. While she kissed me her hands made their way from my neck and hair and to my chest. I gasped slightly as I felt her hands pushing the sports bra up my body, she helped me sit up and pulled it off before pushing me back down. I tried to locate the hesitance from last time in her eyes but she was bent over me too quickly, her lips and teeth on my neck until I gasped. I tilted my head back slightly, trying to gather my voice to tell her she didn't have to keep going when I felt her hands on my breasts. I let out a low moan before sliding my hands into her hair and moving her from my neck to kiss her. I moaned into her mouth as her thumbs stroked over the hardening peaks of my breasts. She kissed down my neck and I was a second from begging for her to return when I felt her lips on my chest. Her lips met my nipples and I arched my back up slightly to meet her further.

"Rach, you really don't have to," I pressed my cheek to hers to stop her as she panted against my skin.

"I know," she didn't meet my eyes as she lowered her head once more to slide the tip of her tongue gently over my nipple.

"Oh," I moaned out, but stopped as I felt her fingertips brushing down my stomach, I closed my eyes as I realized what she was doing. Her fingertips stroked the hem of my shorts before she slipped her thumb beneath and she pushed them down. I sat up and pushed them down my hips until I could kick them off the edge of the bed and she pushed me back down, still unwilling to meet my eyes. Her hand was back at my waist, although she was more hesitant this time so I gripped her hair gently and lifted her head so her eyes would meet mine and I gasped as I saw the hunger in her eyes. As I saw I whimpered slightly, that feeling of being put in my place returning as she leaned down to kiss me, she traced her tongue over my lips and I couldn't help but part them for her to meet my tongue with her own. She didn't bother to finish undressing me, instead her hands slid slowly, hesitantly into my underwear and between my legs. With the dominance she had displayed I'd almost forgotten the girl leaning over me was a virgin.

I pulled back from her lips, panting, "You don't have to."

She pressed her lips to mine growling lowly and that shut me up.  
>Her hand had paused on me as I gulped silently.<p>

She continued the motion before she met the wetness between my legs and I gripped her hair a bit tighter. She stroked my lips, and although I recognized the hesitation I couldn't fight the urge and pressed my hips against her hand, she pressed on, parting my lips and finding my center easily. I tried to stifle a moan by kissing her shoulder but accidentally bit her, but the moan she illicit ed let me know it was alright. She rubbed circles around my clit uncertainly and I continued moaning, urging her to keep going. I sucked and licked the spot I'd bitten, moaning into her skin as she touched me. I felt her fingers stroking me and slowly she slipped one down, teasing me, no, testing my reaction. At first she was pleased with the loud moan I gave but as she tried to enter I arched back, rolling my shoulders and gasping loudly in pain.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" Her hands were off of me in a second as I rolled to my side gripping my shoulder. It had healed some but it was still sore.

"Yeah, um, I'm fine really," I forced a smile and sat up slowly as the pain subsided.

I looked up to the smaller girl and saw the horrified look on her already flustered face, "I'm really sorry."

"It's fine, I promise," I said and moved towards her, trying to kiss her.

"It's not," she turned her head, "You're sick."

"What? What are you talking about?" I questioned, trying to turn her head back to me.

She worried her lip slightly before looking back, all of the hunger and dominance gone from her eyes, "You're sick and in pain and I'm here trying to jump your bones," she sounded on the verge of tears.

I couldn't help but laugh at that, but pulled the girl into my arms, "Calm down, I'm fine, and a few minutes ago I had no qualms with you "jumping my bones."

"I still shouldn't have," she mumbled into my shoulder.

"But you wanted to, and I wanted you too," I kissed her head.

"Would it make you feel better if I told you you were doing an amazing job?" I nuzzled her neck gently.

She didn't answer for a moment. She breathed onto my shoulder for a bit before finally nodding, "Yes."

"Good," I mumbled.

"Does this mean you're feeling better? How would you know if your fever broke?" She pulled back slightly, the worry slowly easing off her face.  
>"I am, but hold on." I leaned off of the bed, grabbing the thermometer by the collection of bandages. I slipped it under my tongue and under her gaze I reached out to stroke her cheek carefully. She leaned into my palm before the small gadget beeped and I used my other hand to pull it out. I scanned the tiny screen, leaning towards the light from the window before smiling.<p>

"A crispy 101," I smiled.

"I'm glad," she bit her lip nervously.

"Does that mean we could keep going," I mumbled hopefully.

Her cheeks brightened at that and she looked down, "I really don't think we should."

I groaned inwardly at that but nodded, "Alright." I went to the edge of the bed and grabbed my shorts, preparing to pull them on when I felt Rachel's hand on my back.

"You don't have to get dressed," she tried to make it sound like it would benefit me to stay naked.

I laughed and laid back, "Does that mean these are in your way too?" I slipped my thumbs under the waistband of my boy shorts pushed them down a bit playfully.

I saw her nod slowly as I continued and her eyes were glued to my body but she spoke up, "No, th-they aren't."

"Alright," I licked my lips, still a little disappointed that we'd stopped, but I didn't want to push her.

"Yeah," she still hadn't lifted her eyes from my body.

"You can change your mind if you want to," I kissed her cheek, "Do you want me to take them off? We don't have to do anything."

She hesitated. I saw the conflict in her eyes. Some sort of war was raging in her and I knew which side I wanted to win but I didn't let any hopefulness cross my face as she finally opened her mouth, "Not now."

I nodded and pulled the blanket over us, before something came to mind, "I know my parents don't come up here unless they have to, but won't your dads be worried?"

"I left a note, they'll find it in the morning. I said I'm coming to help take care of you."

"Well, I could think of a way you could take care of me," I smirked up at her and she blushed.

"Not what I meant," she mumbles.

"Come here," I smiled and pulled her into my arms and kissed her, "I can't say anybody's taken better care of me."

}{

I woke up to Rachel in my arms and sun filtering into my room. I pulled away from Rachel slightly to rub my eyes and yawn. I kissed her forehead gently before getting up and getting dressed. I went downstairs, hearing the television. My mother was sitting on the couch watching some movie. I moved up slowly behind her and hopped over the back of the couch.

"Santana Lopez, I know I taught you better than to hop around these couches." She slapped my unininjured arm gently.

"Wow, not even a "Nice to see you aren't in bed dying?"" I teased.

"Of course you aren't dying, your father said you'd be better around this time." She went back to her movie.

"Alright, well, I was thinking of going out okay?"

She just waved me off, "Alright, but I don't want you in the back of Noah's truck anymore. I hope this will teach you to be more careful."

"Si, mami." I nodded and walked around the couch to head back to my room.

Rachel was still asleep in my bed so I started looking for my phone. I'd grown annoyed and tossed it somewhere in the room. When I finally hunted it down, in the back of my closet, I had to sit and read through at least thirty text messages, erase seventeen voice mails, and scroll through twenty-three missed calls. Apparently I was missed.

I changed into some jeans and a tank top before getting back into the bed before the small brunette. I kissed her lips gently and smiled when she responded. I pulled back slightly, enjoying her following me slightly. It hadn't even occurred to me that her breathing had changed. I was too busy smirking and playing to notice until her arms were around my neck and she was pulling me on top of her to straddle her hips.

"Somebody's excited." I laughed slightly against her lips.

"Who wouldn't be when waking up in your bed?" She smiled gently.

"Good point," I nibbled her lip gently.

She moaned gently into my mouth, "Who are you?"

"Santana?" I offered with a confused laugh.

"Really," she tilted her head, "You aren't the girl I met."

"What do you mean?" I kissed down to her jaw curiously.

"You told me you had to stay in control, and you really did. You hardly smiled and you tried to seem like you didn't care about anything. I knew you could be happy and you really did care. And now you're letting go so much, and I know you can get in trouble but you're letting me into your life and your world."

I hadn't really thought about it much, but she was right, I'd spent so much time letting myself think I wasn't allowed to be anything but in control, but since I'd met Rachel I'd been happy. I leaned up down to kiss her again, "You're right. You make me happy, and I really have started to care about you."

She blushed at that but smiled against my lips.

I pulled back a bit, grinning "And now, I have to figure out how to get you out of my house. How did Puck even get you in?"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Storyline, yay! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. I hope I've really touched on some of the stuff you've guys have been asking about cause it's been getting around the time some stuff came out. Here you guys go, hope you enjoy.**

**Warnings: I don't own Glee or any of the characters or any of the songs I may use. This will include lesbian sex, maybe some hetero but it's not likely. Possibly Finn bashing.**

After a week out of touch with the rest of the world, except for Rachel, I sort of expected everything to have gone to hell without me. It gave me a bit of confidence to know that Puck held it down like he knew I liked it. He helped Brittany out with stuff like her locker or math homework and he kept an eye on Rachel during the snowball fights and when Quinn was around. While I knew Puck was as good a beta as any, taking the temporary role of alpha easily, I should have known, hell would wait for me to break loose.

I walked into school that Monday with Rachel at my side. Puck had to head off for an early football meeting and Brittany, while excited that I was back in school, had seemed to take an interest in Artie Abrams. I was leading Rachel to her locker when the first shots were fired. It seemed so innocent but I should have caught it. Karofsky was walking past us, him and Azimio Adams had slushies in hand but I didn't pay any mind. It happened in slow motion, one minute I was dry and happy, the next I was covered in purple slop and pissed the fuck off. To the side of me Rachel was drenched in matching mess, before I could stop myself a growl came from my throat and had arms not come up to grab me from behind I'd have take both boys down in an instant. They just walked away smirking and while I struggled to break free from the arms behind me I caught site of a fleeing cheerios jacket down the hall.

Another growl rose from my throat as I was dragged to a bathroom, still fuming and struggling against the grip behind me. Whoever had me pushed me against the wall, obviously growing tired of my writhing, and I heard a soft gasp behind me. I scowled into the wall before calming myself down, still panting angrily.

"Lock the door," Kurt said from behind me. I waited for the small click but he still didn't let me go.

"Kurt, let go," I barked into the wall, shoving backwards, his grip slipped and I got an arm free.

I pushed back and he stumbled slightly, "Santana, stop."

I was already on my way to the door when Rachel moved in front of it. The look on her face, a wide contrast from the looks I'd seen before, begged me to stop.

I huffed and turned back around, frustration growing, "How long have they been planning this?"

"They got me Friday after glee club," he came to my side, pulling his coat off and laying it on the sink before grabbing some paper towels and running them under the water. I leaned down to wash my face, trying to cool off. When I stood up he started on my hair, wiping the mess out. Rachel came up and started trying to help but I stopped her. I moved her to my spot and let Kurt help her.

She'd left her parka in the truck which I was glad about, the slushie would have definitely stained it, but I still had to convince her to pull her sweater off. She had a white camisole underneath so that wouldn't be an issue aside from the guys that would be ogling her. Her biggest problem was her hair but Kurt handled it expertly.

"Isn't somebody going to get mad about you being in here?" she asked while he worked on her bangs.

"Please," he rolled his eyes, "the worse anybody expects me to do in here is start some horrible rumors, speaking of which," he looked to me, "Karofsky and Azimio spreading crabs in the locker room?"

I nodded and waved it off, pulling my clothes for after school out of my duffel bag and changing quickly. I caught Rachel's eyes on me more than once as I changed out of my cheerio's uniform and finally I pulled my jacket out of my bag, placing it on her shoulders. Kurt knew what it meant right away, quirking an entertained eyebrow at me. It was a warning. Anybody who bothered Rachel next time would have to deal with me.

The bell rang and we went to our own first blocks, I told Rachel and Kurt to watch out, but they didn't need my warnings. Rachel hugged my jacket around her before doing the same to me and then we went our own ways. In my first period Quinn avoided me like the plague. She sat in the front of the class, making sure the only other seat was all the way in the back. I threw a glare at her and I saw the tenseness in her shoulders. Until the bell rang she didn't even look back, but when she did, she looked worried. She knew I knew. I tried to catch up to her after class but she left too quickly for me to catch her without running.

In second period Rachel watched me reading. She didn't even bother trying to look interested in her book as I kept my eyes on the pages of mine without flipping any. She was in my periphery waiting for something. Maybe some gesture that I was alright, I did my best to give it to her.

"You must be looking at something pretty interesting," I mumbled, still looking at the book.

"Interesting is one way to put it," she mumbled, resting her cheek on her palm.  
>"Tell me another way then," I teased.<p>

"Gorgeous, annoyed, beautiful, stressed, enticing, upset," she checked them off.

"The object of your focus sounds very," I leaned back into my seat, finally taking my eyes off the book, "attractive and irritable."

"She is, it's cute." I gave a small smile when she said that.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, we didn't bother, going outside. After the morning we had getting hit with snow didn't seem like the most fun thing in the world. Instead I let everyone drag me to the choir room where most of the glee club had already taken up residence. Kurt and Rachel made me sit at the piano with them as they played some song from some musical, Rent I think.

They were having fun until Schuester finally spoke up, "Hey, doesn't Santana still need to audition?"

"Yeah, San, you haven't auditioned," Britt hopped up and pulled me to stand.

Kurt and Rachel smiled up at me hopefully, I looked around the rest of the room to the others who had their eyes on me.

"Fine," I looked to Finn and although he wasn't my favorite person in the world as he kept throwing smiles at Rachel, "Come here." I pulled out my iPod as he came up to me and found the song. "Think you can handle that beat?"

"Oh, yeah, totally," he grinned in the annoying way he did. Everyone knew Finn was the best drummer in the school, he and Puck almost had something good going back in middle school, but they could never actually find a bassist.

As the beat filled the room I gnawed my lip nervously and let my hair loose from my ponytail, brushing it out with my fingers, glad Kurt had been able to get the slushie out as well as he had.

"_Well, sometimes I go out by myself  
>And I look across the water<br>And I think of all the things, what you're doing  
>And in my head I paint a picture,"<em>

As I paused for a moment I looked around, so far everyone seemed to be enjoying it. I gnawed my lip slightly, Brittany must have sensed my nerves because she went behind me and pulled Rachel up to start dancing with me, the two nudged me slightly before I continued.

"_'Cause since I've come on home  
>Well, my body's been a mess<br>And I've missed your tender hair  
>And the way you like to dress"<em>

Rachel nudged me and smiled. Mike was up in a second, he grabbed my hand and I couldn't help but smile as he spun me. Puck was laughing while he watched but I could even see the way he was tapping his feet.

"_Won't you come on over  
>Stop makin' a fool out of me<br>Why don't you come on over Valerie?  
>Valerie, Valerie, Valerie"<em>

When Mike let me go I turned to Rachel, she grabbed my hands and we started dancing together. She winked playfully at me as we danced and I smiled back. I hadn't really thought of the glee club as fun. It always seemed like some stuffy show choir with all kinds of practices. But as I finished up the song and we all fell over laughing until someone else took the spotlight I realized I kind of liked it. It was like I didn't have to worry about everything else here, no pack, no social standing, no future of being stuck in Lima. Until the bell for class rang, we just had fun.

We all parted except for me and Puck. We made our way to our next class and took up the seats in the back.

"So, when did you plan on telling me you could sing like that?" He leaned over his desk.

"When you asked?" I offered shrugging.

"So all the times my bands have needed singers you didn't think to offer?"

"You did fine on your own," I pointed out, "Besides, it's not like I could take a singing career to far."

"Don't say that San, you can get out of here just like the rest of us."

"No, I can't Puck. You know as well as anyone I can't leave."

"What about Rachel?"

"What about her," I groaned.

"She's getting out of here, are you just going to sit back and watch her leave?"

As he said that someone else's words echoed in my mind, _"You won't be as good a leader as your father,"_ I gripped the desk slightly as I remembered it, _"And you damn sure can't be if you're stalking around my daughter."_

Puck looked me over apologetically, "San, I'm sorry, I shouldn't pry. You alright?"

"Uh, yeah," I let go of the desk before opening my textbook. He knew I was done talking.

}{

"Lopez!" Sue Sylvester shouted down the hall as I was about to leave. I took the opportunity to tell Puck and Brittany to entertain Rachel for a while and then I'd catch up with them. I jogged to Sue and she lead me to her office once more, I'd grown to hate that room.

"I hear you've been getting yourself involved with the other packs," she took a seat at her desk, actually looking at me this time, "Especially the Carmel pack."

"Yeah, I thought it'd be good to build communication," I justified.  
>"Well, as good as that may sound it may not be in your best interest."<p>

"How so?" I tried to act brave but Sylvester was a leader like no other. Nobody was sure what happened to her pack but they didn't question it.

"You know as well as anybody else that your job is to keep your pack out of trouble, keep your eyes on them until they leave. Because ultimately, that's everyone's goal in Lima, to get out, but you. You don't get that luxury. You have to stay, you have to be here, you have to keep up as the leader, and eventually the Lopez posterity will have to continue doing that job like they have."

"I know," I replied silently, looking at my hands on the arms of the chair.

"How much do you know about Shelby Corcoran?" I hadn't expected that question.

My eyes snapped up to meet hers, "She's the last leader of the Carmel pack. She works at the school."  
>A smirk crossed the woman's lips, "Yes, but she hasn't always worked at the school. For a while she wasn't even in this state."<p>

I knew what she was getting at but kept my face relaxed.

"She left, granted her pack was small, she still wasn't meant to, and when she came back it bit her in the ass. She had no kids, and so the son of her Beta had to take over. Haven't heard much about him except that he's like her, gets me worried about you young guns."

I nodded.

"Lopez, remember your place." She dismissed me.

Before the Berrys came to town the thought of leaving Lima had never seriously crossed my mind. I'd grown used to the idea that I couldn't leave, accepted it. Even when Rachel started drawing me out of my shell, I hadn't toyed with the idea. But lately everybody had been rubbing it in my face that I couldn't. Leroy berating me for an interest in his daughter I hadn't even been aware of yet, Sue was assuring me I knew I belonged here, and Puck kept pushing me to leave the place I was doomed to stay. The more they reminded me I had to stay, the more I wanted to leave.

Puck had texted me that he and Brittany were taking Rachel to the mall, that gave me a bit of time. I didn't bother walking or acting like nothing was going on. I made my way to the Berry household quickly, it didn't even take long to catch a scent. I followed it, making my way into town. I needed to talk to Shelby, but I didn't think she would bother with me unless I'd gotten her job done.

I was shocked to find myself standing in front of a grand law firm. I went inside and asked to see Leroy Berry, claiming I had a package to deliver to him. It wasn't entirely a lie. The woman at the front desk allowed me in and instructed me on where to find him. I made my way deeper into the building before coming upon a small office with an empty desk in front of it. I looked in to hear a familiar deep voice.

"Hiram, I'll be home in a few, tell Rachel I love her."

I didn't hear the response but I could have easily guessed it.

"She's out with those kids again? I don't like her being with that Lopez girl all the time."

I fought the urge to snort at that as I continued listening.

"I don't know, she just seems like a trouble maker," he groaned, "I just don't trust her."

I rolled my eyes and when he finally hung up I made my way into the room. "Would you rather she be with that Puckerman boy?"

The man growled as he turned around, "What're you doing here?"

"Making a delivery, didn't you hear?" I pulled out the small cassette tape from my backpack and held it up.

"What is that?" He asked, irritation with me obvious on his face.

"I'd like to answer that, I really would, but I need some answers first,"

"No," he crossed his arms.

"Then I guess you don't need to hear about Shelby."

His fists paled as he clenched them, and I knew I had his attention, "What do you know about Shelby?"

"Like I said, I need some answers." I stared at him past the cassette I still had between my fingers and before my face.

He didn't respond, he just glared silently across the desk.

"How do you know her?" I slipped the tape into my pocket.

"I used to run with her pack when I wasn't with your fathers."  
>"You were a loner," I nodded in understanding. "If most lone wolves are nomads then how did you end up settling down? A family. A house?"<p>

"My parents were the loners, I just followed them. The only place I found myself coming back to was Lima. After keeping Rachel in Jersey for so long I got antsy, it wasn't in my nature to sit still but I couldn't just drag her and Hiram around. She's going to New York when she graduates, then I don't have to worry about fucking her up." When he looked up I realized he'd said a lot more than he wanted to.

"Why does Rachel look like Shelby?" He dropped his eyes again.

He didn't answer, instead he drummed his fingers on the desk before him anxiously.

"I took her to a meeting, with the other packs and Shelby showed up, they talked for a while,"

He looked up, anger in his eyes, "You took her to a meeting? With the other packs? It's bad enough you have her around your idiots but then you dropped her off with every other flea bag in this god-forsaken state?" He was doing his best not to yell.

I tried to reign in my own anger as he insulted my pack, "Shelby seemed surprised, interested, curious," I leaned forward and tossed the tape onto his desk, "She asked me to give you this, she wants Rachel to have it but she's staying in her place."

"She had no busine-" he growled as he picked up the cassette.

"As far as I know she's not overstepping to many boundaries, she could have let the cat out of the bag that night."

"She's not Rachel's mother," he clapped the tape down on the desk and growled.

"But Rachel is her daughter, she may be dormant but she is as much an alpha as Shelby was."

"You're just some pup who doesn't know how to mind her own business," he moved from behind the desk to sit on it with his arms crossed, "I've told you before you can't be a good leader if you're sniffing around my daughter. Maybe you're right, maybe Rachel is an Alpha, but she's not going to be stuck with some stupid traditions. Shelby was smart enough to get out, I won't let Rachel fall into your world." As he said that his anger melted into cockiness, "I see it in you eyes, you can't leave this. You want to be the good daughter, the precious little doggie with your tail between your legs under daddy's watch. You act like the big bad leader but you aren't, you're just a cub, playing pretend with your friends, and that's all you'll ever be. Stuck here, in Lima fucking Ohio."

My eyes darkened at that and I felt the edges of my extended incisors on my tongue. His laugh struck me but I knew I had to stay in control, in the back of my mind a voice kept saying he was right, but for the moment he didn't need to know that. I just stood up, and turned my back, trying to get my voice under control before saying, "She doesn't need to know about Shelby, but she's an alpha. Whether you want to admit it or not, that control, that dominance, she's afraid of it. She doesn't know what to do with it, and it's starting to come out."

I left, forcing myself to keep a normal pace. I fought back the instinct to run out of the building, to shift into a form that I knew meant I wouldn't have to think or care. I just had to be, but I didn't. My job was to think and care. I made it out of the building. My nails, no, my claws dug into the palms of my hands and I relaxed them enough to pull out my phone.

"I did it, come get me." It wasn't a request, it was an order.

I didn't even wait for a response before ended the call and sent off one text message:

Ask your dads about Shelby Corcoran.

I shut off the phone and waited on the sidewalk until the horn of a darkly tinted Range Rover honked before me.

}{

We drove in silence for at least an hour. She saw that I didn't want to talk I just needed to get away. I stared out of the window while we passed bundles of houses and groups of trees, all of it was just too familiar. When we started reaching the edges of the town that I knew I relaxed. She must have sensed that because that's when she chose to speak up.

"Thank you."  
>"For what?" I mumbled into the glass, watching it fog up.<p>

"Putting yourself out there," her voice was familiar and in control. I knew where I'd heard it before.

"It's all I seem to be able to do for you Corcoran women," I didn't look up.

She sucked in some air at that, "Berry. Her name is Rachel Berry," it sounded more like she was saying it to herself.

"She's a singer," I added, finally looking up.

"She told me, at the meeting. She looked so amazed to see me but it wasn't for the reason I'd hope."

"She's in glee, you're a coach, of course she's going to be excited." I clarified.

"Why did you call me?" She tore her eyes from the road for a second to meet mine.

I looked back down and resisted the urge to shrug, I couldn't pull that with Rachel so I knew it wouldn't fly with Shelby, "You've come up a lot today."

"I can't help but wonder if that's a good or bad thing," she laughed slightly.

"According to Sue Syl-" I wasn't even finished when I heard the silent, "Oh shit." "Vestor I should try to avoid being like you."

"She never liked me, even less when I left. She downright hated me when I got back, and now she hates Jesse too," She laughed.

"Because you left," I added.

She sighed and nodded, "I did."

"How?"

At that she looked me over quickly, "I thought you were the big bad leader, bringing the packs together."

She was getting cocky and I didn't like it, "I can't stay here."

"So you came to one that got out."

I nodded silently.

"I can't tell you how," she sighed, "because I did it the wrong way."

"Can you get out of here without regrets?"

"No," she shook her head, but apparently, without realizing it we'd reached a destination.

She stepped out of the car and I followed, "Where are we?"

It was just a small area, sort of like the cliff at make out point. It was obviously well out of Lima, but I'd never been here before.  
>"It's the overlook, it's like your make out point." She said before walking towards the edge and sitting on it. I panicked when she slipped down.<p>

"What the fuck are you doing!" I shouted moving forward to look over the edge, calming down when I saw the older woman looking up at me amused.

An annoyed growl escaped my throat before I made the two story jump myself, landing in a crouched position before turning to see a small hole in the side of the cliff, "Of course you guys get the cool cave," I rolled my eyes before following the woman in.

Inside wasn't all that, some fold up chairs an old ratty couch, and some cardboard crates as a makeshift stage, Shelby pulled out a lighter and shone it around the room, illuminating the things I'd already seen.

"I just went to my friends tree-house when I was a kid," I dropped on the couch.

"Yeah, well, getting that couch in here was hell," She sat down next to me, shutting off the lighter, "and god forbid you get here at night without a flashlight."

I laughed at that thought, "So what exactly are we doing here?"

"Talking about getting out," she ran her fingers through her hair.

"I can't do what you did, but I know I'm not just going to be able to go to some school."

"Where are you trying to go?" She leaned back.

"New York," I mumbled.

"Where?"

"New York," I said louder.

"Of course," she sighed, "Everybody wants to go to New York. They think they can be some huge star and let me be the first to tell you it's not as easy as it sounds."

I leaned forward with my elbows on my knees, "I don't want to be a star, Rachel does."

"Oh,"

"Yeah," I palmed my face slightly, "They haven't even been here a month and I'm obsessed with her. She's just all I think about. I can't tell her no, and sometimes I don't even want to."

I was thrown off by cackle and clapping I heard next to me. The taller Brunette next to me was shaking with laughter and turning red with the lack of oxygen.

"What the hell's so funny Corcoran?" I demanded, sitting up straight.

"Oh god," she wiped her eyes finally calming down, "You went and Imprinted on Rachel."

"Imp-what?" I scowled at her, but confusion was obviously plastered on my face."

"So nobody told you? Really?" She was still grinning stupidly.

"Told me what," I growled.

She calmed herself down a bit more, "Imprinting is sort of like falling in love at first sight, but worse."

"Worse?"

"You know how getting a fever is worse for us the-" I ground my knuckles into my forehead, cutting her off.

"Oh god!" I damn sure knew how much worse that fever could be.  
>"Oh yeah. And while humans are petty, falling in and out of love like it's some sort of fashion statement, you are never going to be able to ignore this. If anything it gets worse."<br>"That's just what I needed," I groaned leaning down.

"Would you have cared if I hadn't told you?"  
>I shook my head but still kept it down.<p>

"You'd have still followed her," she grew more serious as she spoke, "Imprints are powerful. It's in your nature to follow her direction, to trust her judgment above anybody ease's, sometimes even your own, but your Imprint on her takes that to an extreme. You two are alphas, you're instinct is to either trust her or distrust her, there is no in between, but you, my friend, cannot tell her no."

"This werewolf thing is overrated, I think I'd rather be a sparkly vampire, less responsibility and more guilt," I groaned as I sat up.

"Yeah, too bad they don't exist, now, you might want to get back to your town now," she stood up stretching.

"No, not yet," I sighed.

"Fine, but you know, Rachel was right."

"About what," I looked up to the woman, that confident smirk from the first day in glee club was there.

"You really shouldn't skip so much school."

"So you understood that?"

She shrugged, "After I had a minute to take it in. Is Leroy's partner like that? I don't know where she would have gotten that."

"I don't know either, she's just so tiny, but she can say so much."

She sat back on the couch, "So she can't shift?"

I shook my head, "Can't smell anything too far from her own nose or hear much farther than a few yards."

"But the alpha's there?"

"Mmhum," I let that moan slip out accidentally before I turned a deep crimson.

"That was more than I needed to know," glad she couldn't see the full extent of my blush even if I was sure she had one.

We spent the night talking, mostly about Rachel. She wanted to know so much about her that I had to remind her it was new territory for me too. I wanted to about leaving and getting out. Eventually she strayed into stories of running with her pack and my fathers. I think the worst topic was her admitting that Imprints were rare but her actually Imprinting on me as well was even more rare.

}{

I woke up disoriented. I felt someone's hand on my back. I reached up to rub my forehead, wondering if I still had a fever. When I was sure I didn't I rolled onto my back and looked up to Rachel, her hair had fallen messily into her face. As I stared up at her I thought about how much I wouldn't mind waking up like this everyday. I moved over a bit to take the hand that had just been on my back. I massaged it gently but firmly.

"Rachel. Rach, wake up." I urged her.

I heard a soft groan and smiled, "Hmm,"

"Rachel, get up."

"What? She's here?"

When I realized who it was I let got of her hand and sat up, "Sorry, I got a little confused."

"It's fine, we should go," she stood up, understanding the apologetic look on my face.

"Yeah," I stood up and followed her out of the small cave and she showed me the way back up the cliff and we took off, heading back towards the place I was now planning to get away from.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I like and dislike this installment. I don't know why for sure. But here it is. Hope you guys enjoy. Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing. Remember, criticism is always welcome.**

**Warnings: I don't own Glee or any of the characters or any of the songs I may use. This will include lesbian sex, maybe some hetero but it's not likely. Possibly Finn bashing.**

School was already out when Shelby dropped me at my house so I tried to pull off a casual look as I went inside. I felt bad every time I lied to my mother, but I couldn't tell her the truth. My father had spent so much time keeping half of our lives secret from her that I had no right to break the news to her. She already worried about me so much as it is that I knew being a werewolf might be too much for her.

"Santana Lopez where the hell have you been? I've been calling you all afternoon. Why weren't you in school today? None of your friends have heard from or seen you since yesterday. I want an explanation right now?" I looked to the couch to where the older woman sat.

I sighed put on my best frown, "I just couldn't go to school today Mami, it just hit me how close I am until this is all over and I don't think am ready. After this year I'll be a senior and then what? I don't know if I'm good enough to go to a state school. And what about work? I can't just live off of you and Papi forever. All of my friends have plans and goals, and they can achieve them but I'm just going to stay here and be a Lima loser." I let it pour out, my breath becoming deeper and I panted slightly. Similar thoughts had run through my mind the whole ride home, but I knew I was getting out of here. I just wasn't sure how yet, but I had time.

"Ay mija, you should have said something to me or your father," she came to me and ushered me to sit on the couch where she just was, "You shouldn't have skipped school."

"I know Mami, I'm sorry." I sighed palming my face slightly.

"You're going to do fine. You'll graduate and you'll get to a fine school and you'll leave with your friends. You won't be stuck here, I'm sure of it," she assured, and I felt a slight twinge of guilt before nodding and giving a small smile.

"Thank you Mami." I hugged her, before getting up to go to my room.

"But Santana," she called me back once more.

"Yes," I turned.

"You won't be skipping anymore Mondays for a while," I groaned inwardly but nodded before going upstairs.

I didn't bother turning my phone back on, not wanting to deal with the messages or calls. I only had one person in mind, but I didn't want to bother with the formalities of one father or the hatred of another. I started getting ready, taking a shower, dressing in a black tank top and shorts and putting my hair into a ponytail. I took my time getting ready. Waiting for dark before I even bothered leaving. I placed some pillows under my covers, hoping to avoid anymore talks.

When night finally fell I left out my window, jumping and landing with a thud before making my way to the Berry house. The yard, tree, and roof were hardly a challenge this time as I made my way over them without a second thought. I pulled the window up, the crack slight enough that I had to use my claws. As I slipped in I saw Rachel wasn't asleep, instead she was sitting on the bed, facing away from the window, from me. As I slowly approached I saw something white in her hands. The tape. I went to stand by the foot of her bed.

"Rach," I started but she didn't let me finish.

"Get out," she whispered.

"What?" I was confused.  
>"Get. Out." She growled the words weakly.<br>"Rachel, are y-" I wanted to keep going but her eyes turned on me.

Her eyes were darkened but I still felt shivers as I knew they were on me, "Shut up."

I couldn't respond to that, I just gripped the banister before me anxiously.

"You knew who Shelby was, and you didn't even tell me." She stood up, approaching me slowly.

"I-I d-didn't know unti-" I tried to explain.

"And you knew what I was. You've known this whole time! And you just acted like it was nothing, like you couldn't help me!" She was in front of me trying not to shout in my face even though I could see she wanted to.

"Rachel, I didn't know. I didn't know about Shelby or you, I was just guessing," I wanted her to understand but I knew she wouldn't, at least not right away.

She was getting angrier, her shoulders were shaking and her fists were clenched, "Well I guess, I wasn't worth letting in on your little ideas then."

"It's not like tha-" I was cut off by her palm colliding with my cheek. I was facing the side by the time the sting set in.

"Just shut up," she barked, grabbing the front of my shirt before pushing me.

I turned to look back at her and when her eyes were lit by the moonlight I saw how angry she was. Nothing I said would matter. She just needed some sort of release, and I would have to be it. Tears were spilling out of her eyes as she came towards me once more and I braced for the sting of another slap only to be thrown to the ground by her fist on my cheek. I hadn't expected her to be so strong but I kept my hands down as I sat up, tasting blood in my mouth but feeling no loosed teeth. I looked up to her again as the small girl came at me, landing on my stomach and knocking the wind out of me. Before I could catch my breath her knuckles were on my face and chest and I finally had to pull my arms over my head to keep her at bay until she slowed down and her shaking became sobbing.

"Why couldn't you just fucking tell me?" She sobbed, leaning forward over me.

"I just couldn't," I sighed, not dropping my arms yet.

She laid her head on my shoulder her sobs growing harder, "Why?"

I let my arms fall over her shoulders, holding her as she melted against me, "I didn't know at first, and when I did they weren't my secrets to tell."

"I'm so sorry Santana," she cried into my shoulder and gripped my shirt.  
>"Don't be," I mumbled into her hair, rubbing her back soothingly.<br>She tried to force out the words past her sobbing but it took a moment for her to calm down, "I-I-I sh-shouldn't have t-taken anyth-thing out on you."  
>"Rachel, I'm fine, I swear," I promised, pushing myself into a sitting position and swallowing the metallic taste in my mouth back.<p>

She slid her arms around my waist and continued crying. We sat together for what felt like hours, my shirt growing wetter an wetter and the aches beginning to set in. My cheek, eye, bottom lip, collar bone, eyebrow, back and shoulder ached.. I knew I was bleeding from a few places but I just waited for the small girl in my arms to calm down.  
>"Rach?" I finally asked into the silence, when her sobs had evened into normal breathing.<p>

"Hmm," she hummed silently, keeping her death grip on my shirt.

"Are you alright?"

"Don't ask me that," she sniffled wiping her eyes on my shoulder.

"Why not?" I held her chin and tried to get her to look at me but she wouldn't.

"Because I hurt you," she mumbled, "and you're acting like it was nothing."

"It was nothing," I kissed her cheek, "I'm unbreakable."

She sighed and stood up, pulling me with her. I saw her move towards where her light was and pulled her into my arms instead, "Don't."

"I can't see though, I want to make sure you're alright," she pushed my arms off and went to the light again.

"You don't need to see me," it would only upset her more, "Come here, and you can ask me some questions, I'll answer anything. No more secrets."

I knew I had her, "Fine."

I pulled her back to the bed and got in under the covers after her.

"Does anything hurt?" She started off strong.  
>"A lot, actually." I pulled her onto my lap, "Who taught you how to throw a punch?"<p>

"My dad." Figures.

"I bet he'd be glad to know you could take me out," I smiled into her hair, trying not to wince at the motion.  
>"Don't say that." She mumbled quietly. "Why didn't you fight back? Or even try to defend yourself?"<p>

I sighed, "Because, you needed a punching bag."

She shook her head against my chest, "No! It's not normal to be that angry. I shouldn't have hurt you."

"You aren't normal," I rubbed her back gently, "You're an out of control alpha."

"What?" She stiffened.

"Shelby, since you have her blood, you're technically an alpha," I tried to explain.

"But I can't-"

"You're dormant. Female wolves are sort of a rarity, most of the time the abilities are dormant in girls. You might have some abilities and you might not, but since you're an alpha you'll have those instincts whether you can shift or not."  
>"What about Jesse?"<p>

"I'm guessing one of his parents was a beta and since Shelby left he became the next alpha."

"And she left, her pack and Ohio, and me,"

"She regrets it,"

"How do you know?"  
>"I was with her. I needed to talk to somebody, I was going through something."<p>

"Why couldn't you talk to me?" She sounded hurt.

"You aren't part of th-"

"Santana Lopez I'm just as much a part of this as you are now," she growled, but winced when she finished.

"No. You aren't. You may be one of us, but you don't understand. Even if Leroy brought you up in this world, if you could shift, you wouldn't understand. Packs have rules and traditions that we grow up with. Shelby wasn't supposed to leave, leaders never are. A leader always has to stay for the next generation, for the pack that's left. Nomads like Leroy don't understand that." I sighed in frustration.

"Shelby got out," she realized silently, "and you want to too."

"Yes."

"Do you remember the question I asked you to get back to me with when you had an answer?" I felt her fingertips on my jaw and I grabbed her wrist to kiss each fingertip.

I nodded slightly.

"Do you have an answer?"

"Yes," I breathed across her palm before kissing across her wrist.

"Well," she urged me.

"I," I knew what she wanted to hear, but it wasn't enough. That one word could never fully represent my feelings for this small girl. I wanted to tell her that she made me want to feel when I'd been terrified of it. She made everything I'd come to know feel like a bad dream that she was waking me up from, all the rules, the traditions, the history. None of it compared to the reality of how she made me feel. "I love you." It would have to work for now.

Her lips were on mine and her hands were on my cheeks, I pulled back slightly at the pressure I felt from the inside of my mouth, "I love you too. You're bleeding."

I could smell the blood on her mouth, and I knew it was probably on her lips, "I am," I pressed my lips back to hers, drawing her hands around my neck and I slipped my arms around her waist. She licked my lip, hesitating on a slight split before I parted my lips for her. Her tongue brushed over mine and she moaned slightly into my mouth. I was relaxed when she didn't pull back, I knew she could taste the blood but it didn't seem to stop her yet. Her hands found the bottom of my shirt and she broke our kiss to pull it over my head, trying to keep it away from my face. She pressed her palms to my stomach feeling my skin slightly.

"Why haven't I ever been as hot as you?"

"Genetics?" I teased.

She smacked my arm lightly, "You know what I mean."

"It only happens when you shift regularly. Older wolves who just don't shift anymore cool down." I leaned forward and tugged her pushed her shirt up from her stomach, looking up at her questioningly.

She worried her lip before nodding.

I took it off and pressed my lips to her neck, kissing and licking gently before sliding my hands slowly up her stomach. Her skin was amazing as I held her carefully. She tilted her head back and moaned lowly as I sucked lightly on her neck. I stroked the underside of her breasts with my thumbs before she pulled my arms behind her back and I got the message. I had her bra off and across the room in seconds and now I was faced with her gorgeous breasts. They were much paler than the rest of her body. I felt my mouth water before I finally took one of her hardened nubs into my mouth. The sound that came from her throat was amazing and it only spurred me on as I lifted a hand to brush my thumb over her unattended nipple. I flipped us quickly, her back hitting the bed before she could let out another moan.

"Oh god San," she sighed up towards the ceiling.

I switched nipples before humming, "Mmmhum."

I had begun peppering kisses over each breast when her fingers tangled in my hair and she pulled me up to meet her lips. She pulled my own bra off to feel me as we kissed. I pulled back to moan lowly into her neck while she stroked my nipples. When her hand was on my stomach once more and inching lower I pulled back, panting slightly, to take her lips quickly.

"You don't have to," I sighed.

Her eyes didn't have the same hunger or dominance that they'd had every other time we'd almost been together, now they had want and a bit of nervousness, "I want to."

I nodded slightly before I pushed my shorts off and I was about to do the same with my underwear when she stopped me. She urged me onto my back and I relinquished my position to let her on top. She perched between my legs and I saw her eyes roam over my body, taking in every detail. I felt a slight blush sweep over me and started fidgeting, clenching my fists nervously. When she saw this she blushed and reached to slip her fingers under the small back fabric. She slid them down my legs and I bent them to let her remove the final obstruction. When she finally saw me she let out a small gasp and I still felt uncomfortable under her gaze, sitting up and crossing my arms.

She looked terrified at that and leaned over me, pressing her lips to mine gently, urging me to relax and uncrossing my arms. She pushed me back down gently and I let her. When she was satisfied I felt her hand on my hip as she hesitated. She brushed her fingers towards my inner thigh slowly only to stop short and for me to fight back a whimper.

"Remember the day I let you see me? And feel me?" I mumbled, sliding one hand into her hair.

She nodded silently.

"Touch me how you want to, I'll let you know what works," I promised.

"What if I hurt you?" Panic filled her voice.

"You won't hurt me," I urged her on.

"I alre-"

I cut her off, "You won't hurt me anymore. I trust you."

She nodded and kissed me again and this time I felt her fingers stroke my lips.

I sighed contently, "Keep going."

She pressed on, parting my folds to find the small bundle of nerves eagerly awaiting her touch and I moaned at that. She paused, making sure I was alright before running her finger around my clit slowly. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back lazily, enjoying the feeling. She sped her motions up, rubbing her finger over the small node. I panted out a quick, "Lower." She slid her finger down to my entrance, and gasped at the warmth she was met with. I was sure I would have to spur her on further when she slipped inside me and I let out a loud gasp.

"Are y-"

"Yes. Keep going." I fought to keep the growl out of my voice. I found myself wondering how hard it would be to get the alpha back out of her.

She pulled out slightly before pushing back in and I lifted my hips a bit. She continued, adding speed and another finger at my prompting. She found a rhythm easily when she was sure she was doing it right and I found myself trying to contain my moans. I pulled her down over me and kissed and licked her neck, moaning into her skin.

When I felt a familiar tightening in my stomach I had to bite her neck, causing the smaller girl to gasp and her rhythm to falter but I did my best to soothe the spot with my tongue. "Aim up," I moaned into her ear before continuing to nurse the small wound, knowing I might end up making it worse.

When she did as I told her I couldn't help but press further into her hand. The feeling in my stomach almost doubled and I had to sink my teeth into her shoulder, almost fangs, to muffle a shout of pleasure. My eyes rolled back slightly and a warm feeling caused me to tense up until I relaxed into the bed below me and I pulled back from Rachel's shoulder. I saw that I had, in fact, sunken my fangs into her shoulder. Nothing fatal but a few holes, the distance of my incisors, sat in her skin. She hardly seemed to notice as she looked down at me amazed, my chest rose and fell silently for a moment.

"I'm sorry," I tried to turn away from the intensity of her gaze.

"For what?" She panted out slightly over me.

"Biting you, I don't know," I shrugged, looking away from her.  
>"Don't start, I just," she had to gather herself for a moment before she finished, "I just liked watching you. It was amazing."<p>

I blushed slightly, "If you say so."

She smiled before sitting up, pulling her fingers out of me, to my displeasure. I sighed at the connection we'd just lost but held out my hand to her. She gave me hers and I brought her ring finger to my lips to lick my own pleasure off while she watched, entranced. I was about to slide my lips around her middle finger when she pulled her hand back, laying on top of me. She followed my lead and pressed her fingertip to her lips before sliding her tongue slowly over it. She must have liked what she tasted because she licked her finger clean.

"You bit me?" She asked as she finally rested her chin on my chest, looking up at me.

"Hmm," I hummed silently.  
>"You said you were sorry for biting me," she tilted her head slightly like a confused puppy.<p>

"Yeah," I reached up to stroke the small marks, "I didn't want to shout, and I couldn't just bite your pillow."

I could feel the blush make her grow warmer, "I don't mind."

"You don't?"

"It's sort of like you marking your territory," she nuzzled my shoulder.

"Then I guess everyone's going to know your mine," I mumbled. I'd said it calmly but inside I was freaking out. I wanted to do a back flip from the roof, and shout to all of Lima that Rachel Berry was mine, but, instead, I just pressed my palm to her cheek.

"San?" She mumbled into my skin.

"Hmm," I hummed playing lazily with her curls.

"Is it weird that I want to lick you?"

"I'd say you've done enough licking for the night but I'm guessing you mean other than just teenage licking."

She pushed herself into a seated position on me and leaned down, brushing the tip of her nose gently up my injured cheek before running the tip of her tongue along the same path.

"It's sort of instinctive. It's sort of like a kiss on the cheek, but it becomes more intimate when it's on an injury." I sat up and licked the blood dripping slowly from her shoulder.

"Then sit still, I have a lot to make up for," she giggled and pushed on my shoulders before I felt her lips and tongue on my cheek.

"I'm fine, really," I laughed, trying to brush her off.

"Can I see?" She asked, growing serious.

"Why?" I mumbled, disappointed we couldn't just continue laughing.

"Because," she got off the bed but I didn't try to stop her, "I want to see what I did."

The light clicked on and I brought my hands up to cover my face.

"Stop that," she pulled my hands away and I watched as the color drained from her face.

I tried to turn but she held my hand on the cheek that didn't sting to keep me still.

I'm not sure exactly how much was showing but it must have been bad, she finally let go of my face and walked out of the room. I panicked and jumped up, pulling my clothing on quickly. I was fumbling with my bra when I heard water running. I stopped and looked back to the door, Rachel came in with a washrag and what looked like a Popsicle.

"What're those for?" I kept struggling with the bra.

She closed the door and came to me, knocking the bra from my hands and pressed the Popsicle to my hand. She started wiping my face down.

I grabbed her wrist lightly to stop her, "I told you I'm fine."

"No you aren't. Just let me take care of you." She growled slightly, turning me to a mirror.

I was shocked at what I saw, while I looked in the mirror I saw a lot more than I felt. My eye had a blue tint already and my cheek was starting to swell. Rachel had wiped away the blood but I could see small splits in both my eyebrow and my lip. She continued wiping while I looked in the mirror. Those were going to be hard to explain away, but at least everything that might swell was on the left side.

"Why did you bring me a Popsicle, I mean, thanks but now doesn't seem like the time," I looked at the blue treat in my hand.

She rolled her eyes and pushed my hand up to my face, "We don't have any ice packs and while I'm sure you might prefer a steak we don't have any."

I think it was a joke, "You're joking right? That was a joke?" I cracked a smile, but as I felt more blood from my lip her expression just darkened.

"Why couldn't you just fight back?" She mumbled, wiping it away.

"Because it wouldn't have helped. You were angry and I could have left and let it simmer but I decided to just take it," I moved her hand away.

"You're hurt, and it's my fault, and you were just trying to help me." I could see she just wanted to cry into my shoulder but she didn't want to touch me anymore.

I took the opportunity to pull her into my arms, even though she just stiffened, "Would it make you feel better if I told you you aren't the only one who's snapped like that?"

She shook her head.

"When I was younger I got angry, I don't even remember why now, but Puck was there, and he tried calming me down. I just lost control and attacked him. If you ask him he'll show you the scar on his chest."

She sighed against my skin and it sent shivers down my back.

When she didn't show any signs of cheering up I sighed, "What do I have to do to make you smile again?"

She shrugged against me and I realized what she was doing, "Don't you fucking dare start that. This wasn't your fault. You're not going to lose control again and even if you do I'll be here taking the blows."

"That's nice," she grimaced.

I held her face between my hands, "Whether you believe it or not, it doesn't make you a horrible person for attacking me."

"Yes it does," she slipped her arms around my waist and pressed her forehead to my shoulder.

"It means you understand what you pulled me out of," I rubbed her back gently, "I spent years blaming myself for hurting Puck, caught up in all of this wolf nonsense, and you've made me realize I can feel without losing control. I'm not going to let you feel like that."  
>"Just," she sighed into my shoulder, I could feel her tears drop onto my skin, "just lay down with me."<p>

"Alright," I'd won this time, she wasn't going to fall into the same hole I did.

"Rachel?" After I turned the light off I followed her to the bed and pulled the covers over us.

"Can I eat the Popsicle, I mean, I know my face and all but I like blue."

"No," she mumbled, I could feel her smiling weakly against my skin.

"What would you say about skipping school with me tomorrow," I covered her mouth before she could go into a rant about the importance of a good education, "So I can wait for the swelling to go down, and we can talk about that tape."

"I shouldn't skip two days of school in a row. I'm not even sick." She sounded upset with herself

"You didn't go?"

"I was upset," she admitted.

"Give me your cellphone," she felt around her nightstand for a moment before giving it to me.

I typed out the number and a tired voice answered.

"So you're probably tired of coming to get my ass, but I think you might really want to tomorrow morning."

Rachel watched me curiously in the glow of the phone screen.

"Yeah, before school."

Rachel tried to listen in and hear the other end of the conversation but I could tell she was only picking up a few words.

"Jesus, listen, I'm doing you a favor. You probably like your job even less than I like school."

Rachel tried pulling the phone from my ear to see if the number was one she'd recognize but she didn't.

"Just at the park. We'll be there." I hung up and handed Rachel the phone.

"Who was that? Where are we going?" She prodded.

"Shelby, now get some sleep."

She didn't seem to know what to say but there was obviously something on her mind. A few things flashed across her face, anger, curiosity, uneasiness, and finally acceptance. She rested her head on my chest.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" she yawned.

"Nope, I have to get up and be outside before either of your dads come and catch me."  
>"I thought we were going to the park." She sounded worried.<p>

"We are, but I have to wait up the street for you," she nodded and relaxed.

"Why are we meeting her?" She sounded as if she didn't know how to feel about it for sure.

I stroked her hair, "You have questions, she might have answers. Maybe you'll hate me for taking you, but I can take a few more hits."

"Not funny. I could never hate you," she yawned into my skin once more before finally giving in to sleep.

I wondered how true that was, while the small girl snoozed in my arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So, here's this chapter. Thanks to all the reader's and reviewers. Oh, and on a personal note, I picked up my guitar again. I'm currently learning Landslide.**

**Warnings: I don't own Glee or any of the characters or any of the songs I may use. This will include lesbian sex, maybe some hetero but it's not likely. Possibly Finn bashing.**

I'd spent hours just watching Rachel sleep on me. It was peaceful in her room with the only sound being that of her slow even breath. I felt the call of sleep more than once but I knew I couldn't go to sleep, instead I toyed with the idea of drinking the now melted Popsicle but the first time I tried to open it the plastic wrapper almost broke the silence of the small room and I stopped in annoyance.

When I checked Rachel's phone for the time it was almost six-thirty, I didn't know what time she got up but now seemed as good a time as any. I shook her shoulder slightly and she groaned into my skin. I couldn't help but smile at that but I pulled her up to sit on my lap.

"Rachel, you have to get up." I nuzzled her cheek.

"No, can't we just stay here?" She yawned, rubbing her eyes.

I laughed slightly at that, "I wish, but we can't."

"We could try," her eyes were still closed but she pressed her lips to mine.

"Are you trying to seduce me into staying in bed with you?" I nudged her off of my lap.

She nodded lazily as she fell against me, "Mmhum."

"As much as I'd love that, you need to get dressed so we can go, make sure your dads see you as much as they normally would. Act like you're going to school okay?"

She nodded and stood up, stretching slightly before going to her closet and pulling on a t-shirt and stumbling out of the door.

I hopped up and started gathering my own clothes. I dressed quickly and pulled on my shoes, when I caught sight of my jacket on her floor. When I picked it up a pair of scissors fell off of them and I barely moved my foot out of their way in time. I sighed, remembering how upset Rachel had been with me, but shrugged the jacket on. I opened the window before slipping out and closing it behind me. I jumped off of the edge of the roof before making my way out of the yard. I ended up waiting down the street for twenty minutes before I saw Rachel walking towards me.

"I thought I'd lost your jacket," she jogged up to me and grabbed my hand.

"Or forgot where you hid the pieces," I raised an eyebrow at her.

She blushed slightly, "Or that."

She reached up to turn my face for her to see all of it, "Stop. I'm fine." I brushed her hands away.

"You should have stopped me." She looked down again.

I pulled her under my arm, "I'll make sure we just skip to the sex next time then, okay?"

She blushed a bright red, and I couldn't help but laugh.

When we reached the park I dragged her to the swings and made her sit, before pushing her.

"Aren't you sweet," she teased, relaxing.

"The sweetest," I laughed and pushed her a bit higher. "You should call Puck and tell him not to come get you."

"I will," she sighed, leaning her head on the chain in her hand.

"How're you feeling?" I pushed her back up as she came down.

"I'm sure I should be the one asking that."

"Too bad you aren't," I smirked and then thought better of leaving it at that, "Don't."

She sighed, "Nervous."

"Don't be," I pushed her again.

"Why not?" She kicked her heels out to slow down.

"Because the minute you say the word I'll get you out and bring you home."

As I said that a car horn honked nearby and I looked over to the dark car. I pulled Rachel into my arms kissing the top of her head lightly.

"The minute I say it?"

"The second," I assured.

She nodded and I slid my arm over her shoulder, leading her to the car.

}{

I held the door open for Rachel and she slid into the front seat silently.

"What the hell happened to your face, Pup?" Shelby asked as she saw the damage.

I leaned forward and pulled the mirror before Rachel down, seeing how dark my eye had gotten, and while the swelling on my cheek was minimal it matched my eye to the t.

"I'm going for a new look," I flipped it up and sat back, "let's call it junkyard dog."

Shelby laughed a bit before she looked down to the girl next to her, "Uh, hi."

"Hello," Rachel mumbled shyly.

"So, um, Santana, where are we going?" Shelby looked at me, begging for help.

"Rachel, are you hungry?" I looked to the small girl.

"I guess," she didn't look up from her lap.

"Can you find a drive through or something? I'm not in the mood for questions or anything."

"Alright," Shelby took off from the park and we drove for a while.

I slid forward in the seat and reached forward shoving Rachel's elbow until she slid her hand into mine. Shelby saw our hands but did her best to keep her focus on the road. Eventually Shelby brought us to a Dunkin' Donuts and bought two dozen and some coffee.

"Can you get an iced coffee?" Rachel questioned as the cashier asked if Shelby wanted anything else.

"Iced?" Shelby questioned looking out the window to the snow.

"For San's face." She clarified.

"Rach it's fine," I kissed her hand.

"Can I add a large iced coffee," Shelby said into the mic.

I pulled out my wallet and when she saw she shook her head, "I've got this."

"Rachel, can I see your cell again?" I asked as we rolled to the window.

She nodded and slipped it into my hand. I sat back and called Puck. He almost started yelling at me when he realized it was me on the phone but eventually he calmed down. I told him to call the school to excuse me, claiming he was my dad, but he shrugged it off; he'd done it plenty of times before. I decided to challenge him with my next request. Rachel scowled at me as I tried to explain to him how to call in for Rachel. When I hung up she looked ready to throw the iced coffee at me.

"Santana Lopez, did you just tell Noah to, not only call in my absence, but to do it under the pretense that he is an angry black man who's out to get you?"

"It sounds terrible when you say it like that." I shrugged, hesitantly taking the coffee from her hand and holding it to my face, surprised at how relieving it actually was.

Shelby was laughing so hard she had to put her coffee down. Rachel threw her a look as well but I did a better job of not laughing outrageously.

"Okay, I may have been a little more dramatic than absolutely necessary," she nodded at me, but her scowl returned quickly as I continued, "but your dad hates me. Leroy is not a fan of San."

"I'm beginning to wonder if I am," she crossed her arms, in the front.

The rest of the car ride was still silent but not as awkward. I didn't bother trying to recognize where we were, I hadn't been paying enough attention last time to know anything this far out of Lima. Finally we reached the overlook Shelby had brought me to last time and I helped Rachel out of the Range Rover. She looked around, and I could see the questions already beginning to form in her mind. Shelby and I tried to figure out how to get the coffee and foods over the edge without spilling anything. Shelby also admitted to bringing some lights this time as well. Finally we agreed climbing down the way you'd normally would get up would be best, even with Rachel. Rachel just looked between us confused.

Shelby went down first, jumping over the edge with lights in hand. Rachel was as horrified as I had been the first time but I took her to the edge to show her Shelby was alright. She hit my shoulder slightly before grabbing the donuts and coffee. I helped her on the first few steps and held her against the cliff face while keeping my back to it. We were almost to the bottom when Shelby pulled the girl from the rocks and she gasped in surprise. I jumped down and landed with a thud.

"You aren't going to make this a habit are you?" The older woman looked to me.

"And here I was, thinking you were starting to like me," I took the coffee and donuts from Rachel as we followed Shelby into the small cave.

"What is this place?" Rachel looked around amazed.

"The outlook, it's like make out point," at her confused look I reminded her, "The clearing we went to last time."

"That's what that was? Why wasn't anybody making out?"

"Well," I was in the middle of a joke when I got a pointed look from Shelby, "Wasn't on anybodies mind."

"That coffee heated up yet Santana?" Shelby teased, setting up the lights.

"Yep," I sipped it.

"So are either of you planning to tell me what happened to your face." She looked between us.

I looked to Rachel who looked ashamed.

Shelby must have gotten the hint, but she hardly handled it how I thought she would, instead she went to Rachel and held up her hand.

"What," Rachel looked as if she'd never seen the gesture before.

"Anybody who can take down Pup over there is alright in my book," the woman smiled.

Rachel, looked between us and I gave her an encourage smile.

She pressed her hand to the other woman's quickly, "I didn't mean to hurt her, I was just so angry."

"Listen, it's fine, I put both of your fathers through so much." She shrugged, "I'm shocked they didn't throw me off that cliff themselves."

"That's horrible," Rachel looked shocked, "my dad would never."

"They wouldn't. I was to entertaining."

"I'm sure," I rolled my eyes and went to grab a box of donuts, offering Rachel one. She took a glazed one before I took a strawberry frosted and Boston cream.

"That can't be healthy," Rachel looked over the two as I stacked them and took a bite from both. She tried to look to Shelby for support but groaned when the woman had three on top of her coffee cup.

"So, um, you're vegan?" Shelby asked, trying to start a conversation with Rachel.

"Yes," she nodded.

"For how long?" Shelby shuffled her feet. They were both adorably awkward. I went to take a seat on the couch.

"Since I was eight. I was watching an animal planet video about slaughterhouses."

I could hear Shelby's gulp over my own.

"That's interesting." It was quickly growing awkward.

"Hey, Rachel, you have that tape right?" I threw out.

"Um, yeah," she dug through her pockets until she found the little white cassette.

Shelby's eyes latched onto it, "Did you listen?"

Rachel shook her head, "No cassette player."

I wanted to interject that I had seen a record player in her room, but that seemed inappropriate.

Shelby went to the makeshift stage and flipped a couple of the crates before finding what she'd been looking for. She came back to us with a small boombox and pulled the back off to make sure there were batteries, "Let me see," she held out her hand.

Rachel handed it over, and Shelby slipped it in. The woman put it on the ground and pressed play, before sitting on the couch. Rachel sat next to me and pulled my arm around her shoulder. I could feel her tenseness and so I kept my eyes on her.

"Hi baby. It's your mom. I think this pretty much says it all," the words filled the room and while I looked to Shelby her lips weren't moving. It was part of the recording. Music filtered in and finally we could hear Shelby.

"I dreamed a dream in times gone by  
>When hope was high and life worth living<br>I dreamed that love would never die  
>I dreamed that God would be forgiving"<br>Rachel felt for my hand as she stared at the small radio. I gave her my hand and immediately felt her squeeze the feeling out of it. I kept quiet.  
>"Then I was young and unafraid<br>And dreams were made and used and wasted  
>There was no ransom to be paid<br>No song unsung no wine untasted"

I was sure my fingers were blue but I just slipped my arm over Rachel's shoulder and kissed her head comfortingly. I couldn't read any emotion on her face. When I looked to Shelby her eyes were glued to the small radio as well.  
>"But the tigers come at night<br>With their voices soft as thunder  
>As they tear your hope apart<br>As they turn your dream to shame"

I finally had to take my fingers back from Rachel but I slid my arm around her waist. I saw the tears beginning to spill down her cheeks but other than that no sign of emotion showed. I began to regret the decision to bring her here. I should have asked her instead.  
>"And still I dreamed she'll come to me<br>That we would live the years together  
>But there are dreams that cannot be<br>And there are storms we cannot weather"  
>Now her grip was on my forearm and bicep. I knew I wouldn't be able to pull away this time. As I stole another glance at Shelby I saw the woman's eyes on the small girl in my arms. Her once stoic face was now covered in dread. She'd come to worry that Rachel had come to regret this too. I looked back down.<br>"I had a dream my life would be  
>So diff'rent from this hell I'm living<br>So diff'rent now from what it seemed  
>Now life has killed the dream I dreamed"<p>

As the song came to an end I pulled Rachel close to me. None of us said anything and the silence became eery. Rachel reached up and wiped her eyes silently and I rubbed her shoulder. I saw the tears spilling out faster now but she didn't sob.

I leaned down to kiss her cheek and whisper, "Say the word, Rachel."

She shook her head and stood up, I tried to get up and follow her but she waved made me sit back down. I watched as she wiped her eyes again and turned to Shelby, she took the few steps towards that end of the couch and sat down. Sliding her arms around the older woman's waist. I watched Shelby's reaction and she seemed genuinely shocked, but as soon as she wrapped her own arms around the smaller brunette's shoulders tears rushed from her own eyes. This moment felt so intimate, I felt as if I were intruding. I stood up and went to stand outside.

The exchange inside made me want to call my own mother but I didn't have my phone. Instead I leaned against the wall. Inside I heard hushed sniffles and Rachel and Shelby talking. It was the first time I'd ever felt intrusive with my hearing, so I tried to tune it out. After a few minutes of successfully ignoring every sound that came from the cave I jumped when I felt Rachel's head on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" her eyes were red from crying but she managed a weak smile.

"Yes." I pulled her into my arms tightly and nuzzled her hair before asking, "Are you?"

I felt her nod against my chest, "Yeah."

"I'm glad. I'm sorry I just brought you out, I should have asked you first," I sighed, letting her go.

She gripped my jacket and pulled me down into a tender kiss, "Thank you for bringing me."  
>"You're fine with all of this?" I asked worriedly.<br>"Yes, I am." She leaned against my chest, "I-" she was silent for a moment before continuing, "I've sort of always wanted this."

"To meet her?"

She nodded against me, "I mean, I love my dads and I'm grateful for them, but is it so wrong of me to want to know her?"

I could hear the worry so I tried to dismiss it quickly, "Of course not. Nobody will say you love them any less, and I'm sure they'll understand."  
>"Come inside," she pulled me after her, but didn't move from under my arm.<p>

}{

"Pup, come here." Shelby called me after Rachel went and sat next to her. She didn't bother to stand up, instead waving me to kneel in front of her.

I kneeled and without hesitation she had my face in her hands. As she turned my head from side to side like she planned on buying me or something, I growled slightly. Her thumb was pressed lightly against my cheek and it hurt. I knew what she was doing but that didn't make it any less annoying.

"Like what you see?" I barked when she finally let go and I crossed my legs to sit before them.

She flicked my nosed, "Wow, Rachel you really did a number on her." She looked impressed.

"I guess," she still looked guilty, but held out her hand for me and I moved to sit closer to her while she brushed the backs of her fingers over my cheek gently.

"Does it make me a horrible person that I'd love to rub that in your dad's face." She asked me laughing.

"Yuck it up Corcoran, I had my hands down. Doesn't count," I sighed comfortably against Rachel's hand.

"Miss Corcoran," I caught the pained look on Shelby's face.

"Shelby's fine," she forced a smile.

"Shelby, would you mind if I asked you a question?" Rachel must have seen it too.

"Of course not, dear." She smiled encouragingly.

"Well, I saw that when Santana shifted, I think that's what she called it, her fur was black like her hair, but our friend Kurt who's brunette turned into a white wolf."

"You're wondering what color I am?" She put it together quickly.

Rachel nodded silently.

"Well, I'm mostly white but I have some gray markings," she replied.

"And my dad?"

"He was sort of chestnut and white when he was younger. I don't know if he still shifts."

Rachel nodded thoughtfully and I looked up to her from my position on the floor.

"God, I toyed with the idea that I was wrong. That maybe this was one of those depressing teenage things." Shelby shook her head while watching us.

"What're you going on about," I questioned, annoyed, Rachel smacked my shoulder slightly.

"It's an Imprint," she looked between us, and then to me, "On your part for sure."

"What's an imprint?" Rachel looked to me.

"It means I love you," I rested my head on her lap.

"I thought I told you it was more than that." The woman chastised.

"Shelby," I warned the woman with a light growl.

"How much more," Rachel tried to get my attention.

"If you told her to dive head first off the cliff she might," Shelby clarified.

When I looked up to Rachel she looked horrified. I slid up onto the couch next to her and pulled her into my arms, unsure of how to comfort her. "I," I hesitated, trying not to lie, "Probably wouldn't, right now."

It didn't help, "I'm so sorry San. That's why you didn't leave. You were just trying to help but I hurt you." Tears were coating her cheeks again.

"I'm sorry?" Shelby looked over the scene confused.

"It's fine Rachel I promised. I should have left, okay? It wasn't your fault it was mine."

She shook her head against my chest, "I should have been able to stop myself. You got hurt and you couldn't have left."

I mouthed help to Shelby over the girls head and she slid next to us, "Listen, we get hurt. I'm sure Santana's been through much worse. And you crying isn't making her feel any better."

I was pretty impressed at how well she soothed the girl, from what I'd heard of her she was a hard ass when it came to her glee club, "Yeah, Rach it's fine, I've taken worse hits."

She nodded and pulled back slightly, "I'm sorry, I'm overreacting. I wouldn't ask you to do something stupid like that. It just feels like my fault you stayed."

"It's not, I promise." I nuzzled her hair, thanking Shelby with my eyes.

We spent the rest of the day like that. Rachel snuggled up to me while Shelby tried to catch up with her. They were similar in a lot of ways. Both aspiring to perform on Broadway. While Shelby tended to avoid talking about her shortcomings Rachel went on about her goals. Shelby kept her eyes on me while Rachel spoke about her plans, and I knew what was on her mind. She knew I was still working on my way out.

}{

Shelby drove us back to Lima Heights a while before school was meant to get out. The drive back was so much more relaxed than the drive out. We chatted comfortably for a while. When we reached the park it was a bit disappointing to have to leave.

"Shelby," Rachel looked to the older woman.

"Hmm?" Shelby hummed.

"I was wondering, I expected this day to be so much worse. I was genuinely terrified that this would end horribly and I might end up hating Santana for forcing this on me," she ignored my protest, "but I'm glad that I came. And while I know we may have an odd relationship, I wouldn't mind continuing to get to know you, and build on this. I'd hope you'd be open to continuing this as well, to the extent of alerting my fathers to it as well." I'd almost forgotten how difficult Rachel could make simple questions.

I looked to Shelby's stunned face, it was a full minute before she actually responded, "Yes, of course." Rachel obviously relaxed, pulling out of the parking lot and Rachel instructed her to the house.  
>"Are you sure about this?" Shelby looked down to Rachel.<p>

"Yes, but can we just say you picked me up from school upon my own request?" Rachel asked, not wanting to get in trouble.

"Of course. I should've been at work today anyway." She smiled and parked.

We got out of the car, both Hiram and Leroy's cars obviously there. I turned to walk home, this obviously wasn't my place, but was stopped by Rachel's hand in my own. I looked down into her eyes and read the question. I turned to follow the two up to the door. Not entirely sure what to expect.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So, here's this sorry for the tiny break. It's not entirely done, but I'm not dropping this story all together. Hope you guys enjoy.**

**Warnings: I don't own Glee or any of the characters or any of the songs I may use. This will include lesbian sex, maybe some hetero but it's not likely. Possibly Finn bashing.**

"This is your fault," Leroy growled down at me.

Before we'd all even gotten in the house he was standing before me, leering down with such an intensity I began to wonder if he could actually set me on fire.

"Dad, it's not her fault, she was trying to help," Rachel tried to move in front of me.

Shelby was to caught up watching the exchange and Hiram had found himself taking in the sight of the woman behind his daughter.

"Rachel, she isn't good for you," his voice softened as he gave her a quick glance then he looked back up to me full force, "You're telling her things she doesn't need to know, dragging her around where she can get hurt, pulling her into a life she's better off without, and soon enough you're just going to let her down."

"And what're you doing? Hiding her from our world, her world," his eyes flickered to Hiram for a moment with slight worry, "Denying her any idea of who she really is, why she's the best at what she does, why she actually has a chance?"

"You're stupid rules would deny her. You didn't tell her that did you? That you can't leave? That you can never be the best? That if she were with you she couldn't be the best?" He growled at me.

I dropped my eyes for a moment, for the most part it was true, but when I looked up I didn't care, "She's above the rules."

Rachel and Hiram looked between us in confusion while Shelby's face was tinted with concern.

"Tell your dad that," he sneered.

I visibly winced at that as he looked to Shelby, "What do you even want? You aren't even supposed to be here."

"I wanted to meet her," Rachel announced, shock covering her face as she looked up at the angry man before her.

"No you didn't. You had no idea who she was until she," her glared hatefully at me, "Came into your life."

"I made her," Shelby admitted, "I didn't give her a choice in the matter Leroy. It's my fault."

"Shelby, you gave Rachel up! You didn't care, you just wanted to leave, no matter the cost, and we paid your price." He leered at the woman.

"I shouldn't have, I should have never taken your money Leroy." She gave her own violent look, even past the obvious hurt.

"But you did." He scowled, "Neither of you have any right to be in her life."

"Leroy, maybe we should actually talk to them." Hiram quietly suggested.

"No! Damn it, no. I don't need this from all of you!" The man shouted, shoving past me and Shelby angrily before leaving, not even bothering to take a car.

"Dad, wait," Rachel shouted after him, worry taking over her features but Shelby and I placed a gentle arm on her shoulders.

"Let him go." I mumbled, a commanding undertone attempting to make sure she will.

"I always knew there was a part of Leroy's life that he was trying to leave behind," Hiram spoke slowly but we all turned to listen, "He tried to keep it from me and Rachel, but I suppose at some point it would have to catch up." He rubbed his temple before looking up, "Shelby, I suppose we should have expected Rachel to search for you, but I hoped when that time came Leroy and I would be prepared." He turned to me next, "Santana, as far as I know you've been nothing but good to Rachel, and I trust her judgment of character. In fact, I see a bit of Leroy in you," I fought the urge to look to the smirk I knew was on Shelby's face as he continued, "I don't know what you have to do with his past since I hardly believe you could be involved with it, but you seem to haunt him." Finally he looked to Rachel, a small smile touching the worry that matched her own, "Sweetheart, I know that with everything in our lives happening like it has you've taken the brunt of a great deal of it. Two gay dads, and one with seemingly no past, up and moving entire states, not knowing your mother. You've taken it all in stride and we've trusted your decisions thus far, so I'm going to continue. There's parts of your dad's life that I know I might never know and might never want to, but I trust that you two," he paused at that and looked between the three of us still at the door, "Four, know what you're doing."

Rachel went forward and hugged her father, tears glinting in her eyes. Shelby and I just shifted awkwardly until they looked to us.

"Um, should we go after him?" I looked between the three.

"Don't look at me," Shelby held her hands up when we looked to her for insight from the past.

"It's fine, I'll wait up for him," he finally took notice of my features, "Um, Santana, do you want me to look at your face? We have a first aid kit."

"Uh, no, it's fine, really." I assured.

"Well," he began shuffling nervously as well, "You two are welcome back anytime," he offered a weak smile, "It just might be a good idea to call first."

"Yes, sir." I nodded.

I went to hug Rachel quickly and whisper, "Call me if you want me to come back. I've put you through enough for one day, but I'll turn my phone back on when I get home."

She nodded in my arms, "Take care of yourself."

"I can't take as good care as you could," I smirked cockily down at her, both of us more relaxed.

She hit my arm slightly, "That's not funny!"

We turned to see the two adults laughing.

}{

I decided to walk home rather than taking Shelby's offered ride. I had so much on my mind from that day. Too much. I'd taken a serious beating, introduced Shelby and Rachel, and had a great deal thrown in my face. I think that's why I missed so many signs that I shouldn't have gone home that night. But even as I walked in it seemed normal enough, but I made one mistake right off the bat.

"Mami, Papi, I'm home!" I shouted into the house.

"Hello mija- Ay Dios mio!" My mother shouted as she came out of the kitchen.

I heard voices but all I could really focus on was the look on my mothers face at what she saw my own, "It's not that bad!"

"What happened? How in the hell could this not be as bad as it looks?" My mother rarely cursed, but it terrified me as she came up to me, gripping my face as it already had been today.

"I got in a fight," I lied, avoiding her gaze.

"You're fighting? What could you have to fight about? What could possess you to fight?" I pulled away from her.

"It's nothing," I tried to go to the stairs but she stopped me.

"Carlos!" She called, gripping my arm.

"Si?" He called as he came out of the kitchen.

"Your daughter has been fighting. She looks like she's been hit by a mack truck." She growled almost as ferociously as Leroy had earlier.

"My dau-" He was going to argue but he saw my face, "Dios mio!"

"Is this what I get from her late nights, "Working" and running around with those boys like she's some sort of thug?" She demanded, yanking my arm as if she were trying to display me.

"No, this isn't. She's a teenager, they do this-"

"I didn't run around and fight and fall out of trucks!" She all but shouted.

"She takes after me, she's just trying to fit in." He tried to appease.

"Damn it, Carlos, No! No more, she can't do this," next she turned to me, "No more late nights, no more "working," no more skipping school!" She shouted.

I winced, "Mami, I have t-"

"Don't have to me! You're a child, not a thug, not a fighter, not a troublemaker. You can't run around getting in trouble, hurting yourself, and throwing away your future. I hate to say this, but you're grounded. I'm driving you to and from school everyday. No cheer leading, no nothing."

"But Mami-" I started again.

"No, buts! Go to your room until your father goes to check on your face." I made my way up the stairs, hearing they're arguments. He tried desperately to get her to take any of it back but she refused. Instead I heard the slam of their bedroom door before he excused himself to excuse whoever he'd been talking to in the kitchen.

I sat on my bed, frustrated that I'd allowed myself to be caught like this, until my father came up. I looked to him and tried to say something but he held up a hand to try to silence me.

He took my hand in his, expecting it as everyone else had done before cleaning my lips and eyebrow once more and giving me something I assumed would help.

Finally he stepped back and looked down on me, an emotion I dreaded seeing on his face there, disappointment, "I spoke to Leroy, today."

My chest tightened, "And?"  
>"I think you know what he said."<p>

I did, but didn't respond.

"He said you took his daughter to a meeting, putting her in danger, and you've been telling her about us." He said it so calmly, if I really tried I could almost make myself believe he weren't upset.

"Papi, she's dormant! And he didn't te-"

"That wasn't your place!" He growled. "She could have been human. She could have easily gotten hurt, or worse."

I wanted to say I knew but instead I dropped my eyes.

"Look at me Santana!" He commanded and I did, the anger finally showing. "Do you know what else he said?"

He knew I did.

"That according to you, Rachel Berry is above the rules and traditions."

I fought the fear making it's way onto my face.

"What does that mean Santana? Are you thinking of leaving?"

I worried my lip.

"You think you can just up and leave this pack? What about your friends? What will they say? What will happen to them?"  
>I couldn't find the words, "They'll move on."<p>

"What?"

I closed my eyes, "They'll grow up, and move on, and leave and never look back!"

"But you don't get to, you have to be here, to carry on the pack."

"What pack?" I finally shouted, "They'll leave like everybody else in Lima does."

"Santana you knew you couldn't leave! You've always known, and you accepted that." He growled dangerously.

"Because that's all I knew. I knew I could never be the best, never do as well as I wanted to. And never be better than anyone but maybe Leroy's right. Our rules, our traditions, they're stupid. I can't be the best because you couldn't because your father couldn't because we just can't?" I demanded.

"Yes! Why should you be the best? Because you're faster and stronger? That makes you the leader, not the best!"

"Then I don't want to be the leader!" I yelled, tears forming in my eyes, "I'm tired of only being second best when I know if I left I could be on top."

He was silent for a moment. That must have been the most terrifying. But soon enough it was over, and while it was hardly what I was expecting it hurt so much worse as he sighed, "Fine then. Don't be the leader. Go ahead and leave your friends, your family and everyone else you have, so that you can go and be the best. My daughter was a leader but she's not here anymore." He turned his back on me and my heart wrenched.

I wiped my face and glared at the door until I heard the slam of the front door. In that moment I felt so small. I was turning my back on my entire upbringing, and all I really wanted was someone to hug me, but for the moment both of the people most likely to do that were upset with me and I knew it was to early to seek that from somebody else I had in mind. So I sat back in my bed, pressed my palms into my eyes until I was certain I wouldn't cry and turned on my phone.

Worried messages from Brittany, upset ones from Puck, a mix of the two from my mother, and a single one from Rachel.

_Since I was so terrible at taking care of you the first time, would you mind giving me another try?_

I smiled slightly because I knew I wouldn't, but I'd have to wait until dark. So I plugged the phone into the charger and waited. I paced my room, took a shower, read, and scowled at the wall until dark came. Yes, things had slowly been falling apart so quickly but Rachel Berry was like a beacon of the good to come.

}{

"How come I don't have any powers?" Rachel asked, getting up from her bed as I climbed through the windows.

I shrugged, and pulled her into my arms tightly, "Not as cool as me."

"Hey!" She pushed me away slightly, smiling until she saw my expression, "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Don't worry about it," I put on a smile and leaned forward to kiss her.

She kissed me back quickly, but pulled back, "Tell me."

I sighed, knowing I would eventually, "I'm grounded."

She scoffed at that, apparently very aware of my lack of recognition for rules, "and?"

"Our dad's are talking," I lead her to the bed, leaning in for another kiss.

She turned her cheek to me, worry in her voice, "And?"  
>"Have I told you how important traditions are for us?"<p>

She shook her head slightly, "I'd assume very."

"Well, there's a few." I sighed.

She sat on the bed and pulled me next to her, "Tell me. I think I should know."

I perked up slightly, placing my palm on her cheek, "That's the beauty of who you are, to begin with I thought you were human, but even better you're a nomad you don't have to follow the rules."

She nodded, I saw the questions in her eyes but she waited to ask.

"But I do." I sighed, and then repeated the rules I'd had drilled into me since I was young, "I can never be better than the best, the packs well-being comes before my own, it's my job to keep everybody safe and out of trouble, and to do that," I thought of the best way to phrase it, and turned to her, "I can't leave."

"Why can't you leave?" She asked quietly.

"Because I have to watch them. I have to make sure, Puck, Kurt, Mike, Emma, and even Karofsky still, stay out of trouble, whether they leave or not."

"Why not? Can't they take care of themselves?"

I shook my head, "No. Rachel," I brought her palm to my cheek, "Do you think you're the first person to attack me."

"I-" she licked her lip nervously, "Don't know."

"You haven't. We can't all, always be in control. We've hurt each other but I've had to make sure they don't rip each others heads off, and trust me they've tried." I unconsciously reached for my shoulder as I remembered the showdown between Kurt and Karofsky.

"But you have to stay in control, why can't they?"

"Because they aren't the leader. But I'm not anymore?"

"You aren't? Can you just stop?"

"No," I smiled slightly as I shook my head, "I can't, Shelby couldn't, and for the most part, you won't be able to."

She nodded silently before another question came to mind, "What do you mean by better than the best?"

I sighed at that, "Do you know Quinn Fabray?"

"Yes," she answered hesitantly.

"Quinn is the head cheerleader, she is the fastest, strongest, most coordinated, and most talented cheerleader."

"But what abou-"

I held up a hand, "And I'm not allowed to be faster, stronger, more coordinated, or more talented than her. At least not when people are watching."

"But that's unfair," she argued, and I had to shush her.

"It's the rule. Puck and Karofsky can never be better football players than Finn." I shrugged.

"But-"

"It doesn't matter."

"How can it not matter?" She demanded.

"Because I'm not staying," I assured.

"Where are you going?" There was a bit of hurt in her voice.

I turned to her, all emotion cleared from my face, "Wherever you go."

"I go?" She asked innocently, and it worried me.

I stood up quickly, holding out my hands, "I mean," I growled at myself, "I didn't mean I'm going to stalk you, I just meant," I looked to the window, considering just leaving, "I want to go with you. To New York."

She stood up and held my outstretched hands, "I want you to. I really do." She smiled up at me to let me know it was true, "But you're giving up everything for me."

"I know," I whispered, not entirely sure if she heard.

She nodded and hugged me tightly, taking a huge weight off of my shoulders as she did, "You really are the best." She sighed against my chest.

I smiled at that, "Can we please talk about anything else now?"

She nodded and pulled me back to the bed where we laid down, "How can you and Shelby eat so many donuts?"

I laughed slightly, "Please, you haven't seen me with a pizza."

"That's horrible!"

"You say horrible, I say delicious," I smirked, "But not productive, check this out," I rolled onto my back and pulled her up to straddle my hips. I pulled her hands down to my stomach as I pulled up my shirt.

I saw her eyes focus on my body but she still tried to ask, "What exactly am I checking out?"

"My epic body. I got in trouble in cheer leading so I've been doing nothing but running or working out on the bleachers."

"It's paid off," her hands made their way up from my hips and down from my ribcage.

I fought the urge to moan as I watched her, "What're you thinking about?"

"You always feel like you just came in from a long run," she halted her hands to look up at me, that hungry look trickling in once more.

"And do you like that? Because I could show you what I'm really like after a long run," I offered, smirking up at her.

She nibbled her lip gently, "No, I want you here." She leaned down to kiss me and before she even realized it our positions were flipped.

"It's not fair that you can do that," she pouted against my lips and I couldn't help but smile at that.

"You can probably do plenty of other things," I assured kissing down to her neck.

"Like what," she tilted her head for me and slid her arms around my shoulder.

"Well," I breathed against her skin, "You did some pretty interesting things last night."

"San," her tone changed completely and I looked up to see the worry there.

"Yeah," I moved back to lay by her side.

"If I do that again," she paused, "If I hurt you," she pressed her palm to my cheek carefully, "Will you stop me?"

I looked her in the eyes and nodded, "I'll stop you."

"One more thing?" Her tone was less serious. It amazed me how quickly she could switch between things.

"Hmm," I hummed.

"Well, back in Jersey I had this friend," she pressed her palm to my cheek and kissed me.

"Mhum," I urged her to go on.

"And she had this puppy," She nibbled my lip gently.

"And?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"She was really cute, and we'd sit around and pet her," She brushed my hair behind my ear, making me a little uneasy.

"Spill it Rachel," I growled playfully.

"And she used to get really excited," she smiled just as playfully, "when we'd scratch behind her ear."

"What? No!" I tried to pull back but her hand was already there and I groaned, leaning into her neck.

"So you don't like that?" She grinned deviously.

"No," It came out as a moan and I had to grab her hand to make her stop, "Don't do that."

"But it's cute," she laughed silently.

"That's not cute. I'm not cute. I'm a vicious beast." I growled leaning over her, both hands in mine.

"Oh, San, what big eyes you have," she rolled her eyes at me.

"The better to ogle you with," I smirked.

"And the teeth?" She asked and I let them show, my canines lengthened.

"Oh, I'm sure you know what these can do," I let one hand go to brush her shirt away from her shoulder, exposing the marks I'd left the night before.

"And your ears?" She smirked back.

"They aren't that big," I brought my hand up to touch it tenderly.

"No, they aren't," she sat up reaching again.

I brushed her hand away laughing, "Is that what this is? You wanted a pet when you were little so you settled for me?"

"I did," she blushed slightly, "But I like you a lot more than a pet."

I rolled my eyes, "Good to know I mean more to you than a pet."

"I think so," she slid onto my lap, grinning.

"So, Little Red, it seems like you have the Big Bad Wolf wrapped around your finger, what's your next move?" I slid my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder.

"I was wondering the same," she looked over me innocently.

I smiled at her, "We have all night."

"What about school?" She worried.

"I can sleep through and get my work done," I shrugged.

"That's irresponsible," she chastised, "But I guess if you can do the work..." she let it trail off.

I kissed her cheek, "You love how irresponsible I am."

"Uh huh," she rolled her eyes, "That's exactly what I love about you."

"Fine then, what do you love about me?" I poked her rib playfully.

"Your body," she answered quickly, quicker than she'd wanted to, before turning a bright red.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Besides the obvious."

She nibbled her lip gently, "You're smile, it's gorgeous and obviously you don't do it often enough."

"What else?"

"Your warmth. It's worrisome at times, but I sort of like it." She turned to nuzzle my cheek.

I smiled as I felt her soft cool skin.

"And how you don't treat me like I'm breakable." She mumbled against my cheek.

"Why would I do that?" I teased.  
>"Because you took me to meet your pack, and to that fight, and you made me jump to the tree even if I didn't think I could." She brushed her lips over my skin.<p>

"I think you know how I am when it comes to being "Responsible,"" I turned to meet her lips.

"You care, a lot, about the rules that actually apply to you. And about me," she kissed me back gently.

"But you think you know what you're getting into and I can't exactly tell you no," I pointed out, moving her legs around my waist once more.

She slid her arms around my neck and pressed her forehead to mine, "I really thought I was going to hate Ohio."

I scoffed, "I still do. I just get to enjoy your company now."

"That was almost sweet," she laughed.

We spent the rest of the night like that. Holding each other, flirting, talking, and just forgetting everything that had happened to us and how quickly it had. I suppose we both knew it couldn't stay that way forever. We couldn't always just sit in her room and talk like we were, the biggest reminder came just before five when I knew I had to leave. It would only be a few hours before we saw each other again but it didn't make it suck any less.


	12. Chapter 12

**Warnings: I don't own Glee or any of the characters or any of the songs I may use. This will include lesbian sex, maybe some hetero but it's not likely. Possibly Finn bashing.**

The night with Rachel was too good to last forever and that wasn't more obvious to me than when I had to make my way back into my own house. Sneaking in was easy but as soon as I got in I realized I wouldn't have time for anymore sleep. Puck probably hadn't even been showing up at my house lately, but my mom would definitely be holding up her promise to drive and pick me up from school. I took the time to take a shower and get ready. I didn't realize how important my cheerios uniform was to me, but as I pulled on the plain white t-shirt, black coat, and jeans I felt odd. I wrapped a black and white scarf around my neck before grabbing my backpack and stuffing my red coat and uniform into my cheerios bag and heading downstairs. I waited in the dark for about twenty minutes before my mom came downstairs, calling me down.

"Santana, hurry up, I'm taking you to school," she shouted from the top of the stairs.

"I'm here," I mumbled.

"Oh," she jumped slightly, "How long have you been up?"

I shrugged, standing up and heading to the door, although she'd obviously expected me to take a while. She still had her robe on, but she followed me out, slipping into the drivers side while I took shotgun. I honestly couldn't even remember the last time I'd been in my mothers car. If it were under different circumstances it would have been a bit nostalgic, but for now it was just an annoyance.

"You know I'm not doing this to piss you off," she offered next to me.

I just kept my ahead against the window, the cold seeping through even my wavy hair.

"You keep coming home injured, missing school, and running around like some sort of thug," she went on.

My eyes focused on the road, growing more colorful in the slowly rising sun.

"Mija, sometimes I wonder if your father even cares if you get out of Lima but I do," she sighed, "And I know you can."

I worried the inside of my cheek. I'd talked to my mother about schools before, and while then I knew there was no chance of me living, it now meant a lot that she actually thought I could.

She sighed and we drove the rest of the way in silence. She wouldn't drop me off without warning that she'd be back as soon as school was over to get me.

I really wish that could have been the worst of the day but there was plenty more to come. For now, as students slowly filed into the school I made my way to Sylvester's office. I knocked twice before it cracked ominously and I had to admit, it sent a small shiver up my spine. I entered to see Sylvester behind her desk, staring down at some papers. She didn't look up as she waved me in and I took the seat in front of her desk.

"I've been seeing a lot more of you in my office lately," she pointed out.

"This hasn't exactly been my favorite place," I countered, dropping the duffel bag next to me.

"Then why are you here," she finally looked up, taking off her glasses, "This time?"

I slid the bag forward with my foot.

She quirked an amused eyebrow, "You're kidding? I finally broke the wild child?"

"Nope," I shook my head, "I could take as well as you could dish," I held up a hand, "Trust me. But Nationals or not, and we both know Quinn's just not taking you there, I'm off the team."

"Why?" She drummed her fingers on the table.

"I can't be the best," it wasn't exactly the truth but it wasn't a total lie, "Why should I stay where I can't achieve what I can?"

"You know damn well why you can't," that hit a nerve.

"And I've accepted that I can't be the best _here,_" I knew she read the word well enough when I saw nail marks in her desk.

"You talked to Shelby didn't you?" she smirked, but there was no amusement, just bitterness.

I nodded silently.

"You know," She regained her control, leaning back in her chair and taking her hands in her lap, "I didn't like you." I was going to get up and leave when she held up her hand, "You were too obedient. I'm sure you would have made a great leader, if you wanted to."

A small growl escaped my throat.

"Calm down," the amusement returned to her expression, "Too by the book. But you've finally learned to make your own decisions and it won't benefit your pack in any way. An obedient cheerio is a perfect cheerio, but a leader with a mind is even better. I tip my hat to you," she grimaced slightly, "Lopez, even if I don't like your kind."

The last line confused me, "My kind?"

"Nomads," She mumbled, pulling her glasses back on and ignoring me.

I think there was a compliment in there somewhere and I nodded to her before leaving. I went to my locker. Feeling a bit better about the days to come but of course it wouldn't last. I smelled something sweet, and recognized it quickly, but not quickly enough. I turned around to see Karofsky, two slushies in hand as he came up behind me, red and blue sent a cold chill up my spine but I didn't let it go this time and I was sure Kurt and Puck weren't around this time. The hall was practically empty as I went to grab his shoulder, my footing less sure than usual as the mess dripped from me. I turned the boy around easily and his smirk faded.

"What're you going to do, Lopez? Tear me up? Kick my ass? You know you can't do that," he tried to put on a brave face, yeah, teachers were in there rooms and more students would arrive but I didn't care.

I cocked an arm back before launching towards his face, "You're dead Dave!"

He could only move so fast, where as none were faster than me. I caught his neck easily. Causing him to cough but he knew I wasn't playing. He thought he could use the rules against me, but I'd found myself caring less and less. He tried to push me back but I moved out of the way of his hands. But that was a mistake, yes he almost doubled over as I landed a hit to his stomach, but I felt his claws dig into my hip as he shoved me to the side.

I heard a few people call to me from behind but I didn't stop. Ignoring the burning in my side I moved to kick him but he took the hit to his side, gripping my leg and twisting it. I cried out slightly as I felt my leg move in a way it wasn't meant to and I fell. In a flash the pain in my leg, while still prominent, eased up and Karofsky was against a locker panting.

"You can keep your fucked up pack but I run this school," he shouted before Puck's fist connected with his face.

I felt arms holding me up and I tried pulling away but as soon as I put on weight on my leg I collapsed, "Damn it."

"Sit still," Kurt demanded behind me, as Mike came and scooped me in his arms.

"Let me go! I can walk damn it!" I commanded as I struggled.

The quiet boy shook his head, doing his best to keep from dropping me, but when I looked to see Puck walking away from a bleeding Karofsky I felt my throat clench as he looked behind me, a smirk still in place. I turned my head to see Rachel watching in worry.

"How many classes do you guys have with Rachel?" I ground out, ignoring my pain.

"Two," Kurt mumbled from by my leg.

"None," Mike shrugged apologetically.

"Three," Puck added.

"Don't," I growled it, "Let anybody in a uniform or a Letterman near her," I looked around to all of them. They nodded in understanding.

"But we should handle your leg," Kurt mumbled, rolling up the jeans as easily as he could to reveal a red marks in the shape of fingerprints. I could tell more damage would show up.

"Just take me to Emma's," I scowled at the injuries.

"But," Puck tried but I gave him a look he recognized. I wasn't going to seek anymore help.

The small group carried me through a small crowd of students who looked on in awe. I threw my best scowl at each person who stared at me too long. A few freshman whimpered at the look but I didn't care. They all tried squeezing into Emma's office with me but I had to get them to leave somehow as the worried woman lined up to chairs for me.

"Emma could you please go get a first aid kit from the nurse, you're the only one she'd trust?" I always tried to be nice to Emma Pillsbury, she'd fallen into my pack after most of my fathers stopped shifting, but she was so skittish. She nodded and took off.

"Mike, can you go get me a shirt from your car? Just a t-shirt." He nodded and took off quickly.

"Puck, damage control, no rumors," I rubbed my hip slightly, feeling the warm liquid.

"Hey, isn't Kurt-" I cut him off with a hand.

"Better? Yes. But he's the only one who I'd feel bad for hitting if he tells me my legs broken," I teased, trying to get them to relax.

I knew the smaller boy rolled his eyes before saying, "Aren't I the lucky one?"

Puck finally nodded and left. I relaxed into the chair finally. Closing my eyes.

"Should I do something?" Rachel asked silently, and I had to look up, hurt to see the worry in her eyes.

"No," I sighed, forcing a smile, "Just being here is making me feel better."

Her eyebrows knit together, "How did he just do that? Can he do that? Aren't yous supposed to be his leader?"

I shook my head, the smile slipping away, "I'm not his leader anymore and he's obviously angry."

She shook her head, upset, "The school's just going to let him do that?"

"Nobody really saw," I mumbled, and then let out a shocked bark when Kurt touched my leg, "Watch it!"

"It's not broken, but he definitely tried," I winced at Rachel's whimper, "It's just bruised. You'll be walking funny when you can finally put weight on it."

"Great, 'cause my mom's not mad enough," I groaned, kicking the chair slightly with my good leg.

"I'm sure she love what comes next, roll over, you're ruining Emma's chair," he ordered.

I did my best to do so without moving my leg and after watching me, letting out an amused chuckle every so often, Kurt eventually helped, lifting the leg while I rolled.

"Rachel, come here," he called her over, "Hold her attention while I check, watch for her claws."

I rolled my eyes as I watched her, kneel before me, "I'll be alright, okay?"

She nodded, trying to keep her eyes off of my hip, "Yeah."

"Besides, won't you look forward to taking care of me like you did last time?" I winked although it turned into a grimace as I felt Kurt's fingers.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask," Kurt mumbled, as he wiped my blood on my shirt, "Either you had the best night of your life or the worst. So what's the story behind the permanent mugshot?"

I shot him a glare and shook my head.

"Fine, leave me out of the circle." He grumbled.

Emma rushed in with the first aid kit, watching while Kurt took care of my wounds. The one on my hip was pretty bad. There were several deep gashes and he couldn't handle them all here. So we moved once more. Mike caught us in the hall and followed us to the bathroom. I had to hop to the bathroom and sit on the counter. Rachel, once more seemed surprised as I let Kurt take off my pants and sat on the counter solely the white t-shirt Mike brought me. I wasn't the only one amused by her surprise though. She took up the task of wiping slushie off my jacket while Kurt cleaned up my hip and covered the gashes in butterfly bandages and eventually gauze. He had to help me back into my pants since there wasn't anything he could really do for my leg. Rachel gave me back my jacket and I found the my jacket took the brunt of the attack.

"What now?" Rachel asked looking around.

"Thanks for the shirt, watch out though," I told Mike and he took the hint, Leaving quickly.

"Kurt, go help Puck, I'm sure his caught up in the rumor mill himself," I scowled.

"He isn't in the know like I am," He rolled his eyes before taking off.

"Emma, can you please try and get me out of class? I'll get the work but I really can't go," I almost pleaded.

"Uh huh," she nodded, heading out.

I looked to Rachel, "Come here."

She did but wouldn't look me in the eye, she was focused on my leg.

"I'll be fine, I won't let it get infected this time," I promised.

"Do you get hurt like this a lot?" She asked, her eyes traveling up to my hip.

"Every once in a while," I shrugged and scooted to the edge of the counter.

She jumped when she saw and wrapped her arms around my waist to hold me as I land on my good leg.

"I'm not a baby, Rach," I mumbled but still slid an arm over her shoulder.

"I don't like seeing you hurt," she mumbled into my side.

I relaxed against the sink, pulling her close, "I don't like getting hurt. But like I said," I hugged her and kissed her forehead, "You can take care of me."

"I'll have to get Noah's help," she nodded.

"Mhum, and soon it will be the weekend, and," I groaned, "You'll still have to sneak in."

She sighed, "I should go to class."

"Be careful," I took my jacket off, placing it around her shoulders.

"So, I won't see you in class?" She sounded hurt.

I shook my head, "But I'll try and catch you at lunch."

She nodded.

I leaned down to kiss her and she sighed. She led me to Emma's office where I sat down for a day with my pack member, hoping nobody else would need to talk to her. I hated watching Rachel go, but I knew everybody else would have their eye on her. Without being able to skip school, this is what I had to settle for.

I should have known that was just the beginning. While I started limping to class again, that week, everybody, excluding Emma, had taken a few slushies in my goal to protect Rachel. The first night Rachel had gotten into my room fine, but we knew it was far more difficult. Puck had to help her in and out a few hours later. We realized the visits couldn't last, but that didn't mean I got much sleep. I settled for texting Rachel or calling. At school my reflexes were shot with the lack of sleep, so I took more and more slushies. Brittney grew upset at Quinn but we all knew the giddy blonde was untouchable. Quinn watched as Karofsky lead every attack on me and Rachel, and I found I was right that they'd teamed up.

Soon enough, winter break was looming on the horizon. My leg hadn't entirely healed yet but I couldn't go to the one person I knew would be able to handle it. Rachel was excited too, I could tell. We chose to spend lunches in the library, her doing homework and complaining that I should too while I watched her. I assured her, I'd be back to her place at night soon enough. When it finally came it felt like breath of fresh air. My mother assured I was still grounded but since I'd covered my limp so well around her she loosened her slack, now I was free from sun up to sun down.

}{

"We haven't done this in ages, we can't even fit on that thing," Puck announced as he stuck my old sled in the back of his trunk.

"Yeah, but Rach can, maybe even Britt," I pointed out.

"Oh, so that's who it's for," he smirked mischievously.

"Shut up," I scowled.

"You sure you can do this on that leg?" He questioned, his joking tone gone.

"I'll be fine," I assured, "Remember, Rachel then Brittany."

I got into the passenger seat and stripped quickly, before shifting to look out the window. The houses passed quickly before we were outside of Rachel's. I followed Puck out of his door and we went up to the front of the Berry house where he gave three quick wraps against the door before Hiram opened it, a bit surprised as he looked up to the large boy and then down at me.

"Um, hello Mr. Berry, I'm Noah Puckerman," he grinned down at the man.

"Hello, Noah, uh I assume you're one of Rachel's friends," he let his eyes fall down to me.

"Yeah, I was wondering if Rachel could come out, some friends and I are hanging out."

"Yeah," he tore his eyes from us to go to the stairs, "Rachel, Noah Puckerman is here, with his, um, dog." He didn't sound to sure, "That's a dog right, she's about as big as a bear."

Puck laughed at that, "Yeah, she's a dog. Bianca shake?" He knew I hated when he used my middle name.

I held up my paw for the older man to take. He shook it gently before letting go.

"She's well-behaved, did you train her yourself?"

"Totally, she's a good girl, huh, Bianca?" He reached down to pat my head and I forced my tail to wag rather than bite him.

I heard footsteps from the top of the stairs and the motion became more genuine as Rachel came down in her Parka and jeans, "Hey, Noah..." She let it trail off as she saw me.

"Be in before dark alright?" Hiram checked, hugging his daughter.

"Alright, I'll see you later daddy! Love you," She grinned as we left.

"Is that..." she couldn't finish.

Puck nodded, leading us to the car.

"Why is she," she hesitated trying to figure out how to phrase it, "like that?"

"She has it in her head that the snow is more fun like that," he chuckled as we loaded into the car and he tossed my clothes into the back.

I laid my head across her lap, "Is she going to stay like this the whole day?"

"You can talk to her," he laughed, "She understands and can sort of reply."

At that she looked down to me and I looked up, "Well?"

I nodded my head slightly.

"Do you do this a lot?"

I nodded again but then shook it. After all, we hadn't been able to fit on the sled in a while.

"That's helpful," she mumbled.

Next we were at Brittany's and she was much more excited.

"Oh my god Bianca, I haven't seen you in forever," she cheered and urged me to sit between her and Rachel as she petted me and cuddled my neck.

"Bianca?" She looked between all of us.

"Yeah, Puck's dog Bianca," the blonde clarified, "Puck's had her since we were kids but San doesn't like her," she pouted and I shrugged at Rachel's confused look, "I think she's allergic to dogs or something."

"Guess what we're doing today Britt," Puck offered as we finally pulled up to park.

"Umm, snow fight?" She guessed, still petting me.

"Better," he offered shutting off the engine.

"Ice skating," she sounded more excited.

"Even better," he grinned.

"No way!" She looked into the back of the truck and clapped loudly.

"What're we doing?" Rachel looked to me confused while I followed them out of the car.

"You," Puck pointed to her, "Are going sledding."

"I'm what?" She sounded shocked.

Puck pulled the sled over his shoulder and we began the trek to the more hill laden part of the park. He laid it down and I sat down and waited for him to put the harness we'd made as kids onto me. It was a bit tighter than I remembered but I dealt with it. Finally he and Brittany ushered Rachel onto the sled.

"This seems inhumane," she pointed out as she sat on the sled.

Even I rolled my eyes at that.

"Hold onto the sides, she goes pretty fast," he said as he showed her the grips.

"And be careful on the turns, don't lean too much or you'll flip," Brittany beamed as she backed up.

"What do I do if I want her to slow down?" She asked nervously looking down.

Their laughs grew distant as I quickly took off, not even allowing them to tell her that I didn't. I went straight at first, just to let her get used to it but it got boring. I cut around a small hill quickly, enjoying the crunching of the snow beneath my paws. I couldn't remember the last time I'd shifted just for the fun of it. I was enjoying this. I started turning more and more hills and even ran through a few forgotten snowmen.

"Wait, can you slow down?" I heard the shout behind me. Had it been anybody else I'd have probably tried to go faster.

I'd kept up my breakneck speed for a while but upon Rachel's request I slowed to a slight trod.

When I felt the weight behind me lighten I turned to see her rolling to a sitting position, "What was that?"

I went to sit in front of her and panted excitedly.

"You think you're cute don't you," she scowled at me but it was playful.

I nodded and moved to lick her cheek.

She lifted her hands to pet my neck as Brittany had been doing, although the harness was in her way "Doesn't that bother you?"

I shook my head but she still pulled it off.

"You brought me out in the snow to drag me around and play in the snow?" she grinned as she said it.

I wagged my tail and nodded once more.

"Let's go back, I think Brittany wanted a turn," she petted me once more before we headed back.

Brittany did want her turn. She was much better to take on the ride though. Hardly wanting me to slow down and accepting every turn and blast of snow from crashing through snow forts and structures. Finally I took her back and Puck even tried for a ride. He barely fit onto the sled, so even if I hadn't purposely tipped him with a quick turn after taking off it would have happened soon enough. We'd all collapsed into the snow with laughter by then.

We tried a few more rounds before I was too tired from it. Eventually it was getting dark and we all knew we should be getting back. I shook the snow from my fur onto everyone else before we all loaded back into the cab of the truck and began the task of getting everyone home. Brittany went first, disappointed to have to go.

"Aw, Bianca I haven't seen you in so long. It sucks I have to go," she hugged me and ruffled my fur.

I let her pet me a bit more but turned to see Rachel, she looked almost upset.

"Bye guys, bye Bianca," Brittany said once more before actually going.

I licked Rachel's cheek, wondering what had her so upset.

Rachel's departure wasn't as exciting. Puck and I walked her to the door once more, catching a glimpse of an upset Leroy but Rachel just gave us both a hug before going inside. I went back to the car and got dressed when Puck tossed me my clothes.

"Good day right?" I asked, ruffling my hair.

"Totally," he grinned, "Glad there was plenty of snow to keep my face from swelling though."

"Not my fault you don't fit on the sled Puckerman," I smirked.

"You tipped me," he shouted.

"It would have happened eventually," I pointed out.

"Whatever," he couldn't keep the grin off his face.

I said my goodbyes to him before taking my sled from his trunk. I took it to the shed before heading in the house. My mom made sure it was me and I told her I'd be skipping dinner to go to sleep. And soon enough I was back at the Berry house. Tapping on the window. When Rachel made no sudden moves to open it I started tapping harder. Finally she came and opened it.

"Hey, didn't you hear me?" I asked, climbing through and brushing the snow out of my hair.

"Yeah," she went back to the bed and I followed.

"Um," I looked her over. She looked upset liked she had in the truck, "Are you mad at me?"

"No," she scowled at the wall, "Why would I be mad?"

"Um," I worried my lip, "Did you have a good day?"

"It was fine," she sighed.

"Just fine? You seemed to have a lot of fun, except in the truck." I pointed out.

"It was fine, alright?" She snapped slightly.

I moved closer to her and rested my head on her shoulder, "Would you be less upset if I were fluffy?"

"I'm sure that would make Brittany happy," she growled.

"Oh," I sat back a bit. That's what that was. I reached out and took her hand, "She's always been like that."

"Obsessive?"

"An animal person," I smiled slightly, trying not to let my amusement show.

She blushed slightly.

"Puck and I started the whole "Bianca" thing when we were kids, and she's always been all over me like that." I let a small smile show.

"Oh," she mumbled it this time.

"So, you pretty much got jealous over a dog," I pointed out, "more or less."

"Shut up," she was fully blushing now and fighting a smile of her own.

I pulled her in for a hug and kissed her head, "If it makes you feel any better that shade of red is cute on you."

She hit my chest lightly.

"Weren't you the one complaining how inhumane it was to put a harness on me?" I teased, rubbing the spot.

"Yes, but you were cute then," she smirked.

"Ouch," I grinned, clutching my chest dramatically.

"So," she mumbled before asking, "Bianca?"

I groaned slightly at that, "Middle name."

"Santana Bianca Lopez?" She quirked an eyebrow at that.

"Mhum," I hummed.

"Interesting," she mumbled before leaning up to kiss me.

We stayed up that night talking. The rest of the break was spent in much the same manner, with me making appearances in different forms while we recreated childhood games with Rachel included. I spent every night at Rachel's just up, talking and cuddling. Not exactly excited to go back to school and get back to all the drama in my life. I couldn't say I'd had a better winter break yet.


	13. Chapter 13

**Warnings: I don't own Glee or any of the characters or any of the songs I may use. This will include lesbian sex, maybe some hetero but it's not likely. Possibly Finn bashing.**

"Aren't you even going to try and sleep before school?" Rachel asked as she waked away from the window.

"No, now get dressed," I urged, sitting in the window.

"What? No, it's the first day of school in the New Year and I'd like to be awake for it." She turned to glare at me.

"Wouldn't you rather see Shelby and the rest of the Carmel pack?" I offered.

She gave me a look that tried to seem angry but I could see the curiosity.

"Moonlight's waistin'," I pointed out.

She just huffed and changed into some jeans, coming over and urging my jacket off, the oversized hoodie reaching well past her hips.

"Shoes might be nice," I smirked.

She scowled at me once more before following me out, "How are you getting me down?"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, no, Rachel, please don't worry yourself with this. I've got it all under control."

"Well, you definitely did last time, Ms. "Jump," or did you forget about that," she mumbled.

"Good point," I crouched down slightly , "Get on."

"What?"

"My back, get on it," I encouraged and she did, albeit hesitantly.

"What're you going to do?" She asked nervously.

"Just hold on tight and don't scream."

"Why, would I-" she let it trail off as I approached the edge, "No, Santana. Don't you dare even thi-"

Technically she got her wish because I didn't think about it, I just took the step off the edge and landed with a slight thud. My knees were bent but I still fell to one as I landed with her on my back, "Umph."

"Are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?" She asked, trying to pull me up.

"I'm fine, just let's go," I stood up, stretching my knee quickly before grinning.

I lead her to the front and up the street to where Puck's truck sat in the dark waiting for us. She took her place in the front next to Kurt while I got in the back, glad to see the usual stack of wood and tarp. We drove to the Point while Kurt, Rachel, and Puck argued over the radio station. I just sat in the back enjoying how the comfort of being with the small group. Soon we came up on the spot, and I was glad we weren't the first to arrive.

"Good to see you guys," Blaine jogged up to the truck as Puck parked by the pit.

"You too," I smiled as I hopped out of the back.

"What's up?" Puck got out and dropped the gate.

"Hello," Rachel chirped.

Kurt gave a small wave.

"You need some help," he gestured to the wood Puck had begun unloading.

"That'd be great," I nodded.

Soon enough we had our usual fire blazing and the Dalton pack including one girl from their sister school or something. This time it seemed a few more people had enough sense to bring more blankets and coffee to crowd around. Puck had even brought his guitar so some of the guys were singing. Blaine and Kurt seemed to be discussing something on their own blanket. Rachel and I chose to sit away from the group, preferring the gate of Puck's truck.

"Are you going to miss this?" She asked quietly.

"Hmm," I hummed into my coffee cup as I drained the last of it.

"You said you wanted to leave, but will you miss this? The meetings, and getting together with the other packs."

"They'll all leave too eventually, the packs will," I lowered the cup, "Puck's traveling this summer, not for good but it's a start." I smiled sadly at my friend, at the fire, then looked to Mike, "Mike's going to dance, he's probably going to some university."

"What about Kurt?" She asked curiously, both of our eyes were on the boy and his new companion, "And Blaine."

They seemed to have grown quite comfortable, "Kurt wants to go to New York, and he can, but Blaine has to decide if he wants to leave too."

"You didn't answer my question," she pointed out.

"I'll miss my friends," I finally nodded.

She nodded and moved back from the edge of the the gate to sit by me, pulling her legs up to her chest.

"You're freezing," I laughed lightly.

"I'm fine," she argued.

"You want to go sit by the fire?" I asked.

She shook her head before a slight shiver ran down through her.

"I'll take that as a yes," I grinned, urging her forward, only stopping when I heard the familiar rumblings of approaching cars accompanied by the blasting of some soundtrack. The headlights appeared soon enough, Four Range Rovers appeared and parked in some arrangement before the lights shut off and the stereos were cut. I rolled my eyes and eventually, when all eyes were on the trucks, the doors opened simultaneously, except those of the first truck. The students all exited in dark clothes, obviously not outfits they'd want to get dirty though.

"So your pack finally decided to show up?" I spoke in a normal tone, knowing the boy would hear me across the now silent clearing.

"Decided we'd check out the competition," he shrugged, that cocky grin in place, "Kill a few birds with one stone."

"This is hardly about competition, it's just a friendly get together I can assure you," Blaine offered, excusing himself from Kurt's side and approaching the group.

"My pack, most of which forms my team, is always focused on the competition," he assured.

"Good to know," I rolled my eyes as I approached, looking to the kids behind Jesse, "There's coffee and stuff by the fire, and you can ask if there are any extra blankets."

"We're fine," Jesse answered, "We may not even be staying long."

"Good to know," I nodded, looking to the dark windows of the truck in front of the others.

Rachel kept giving Jesse this odd look but she stayed silent at my side.

"Rach, that's Shelby's car, hop in the front," I instructed.

"You shouldn't do-" Jesse tried to warn.

We watched as Rachel got into the car without any struggle.

"She seems fine," I smirked, following her, taking my spot in the back.

"You do realize I have an actual job, right?" Shelby mumbled while she adjusted the heater.

"Nobody made you come tonight," I pointed out, leaning forward and zipping my jacket up around Rachel.

"And leave you all unsupervised?" She scoffed, relaxing back into her seat.

"Weren't you guys unsupervised?" Rachel asked.

"So I know what can go wrong," Shelby assured, looking out the window, "Mohawk boy could easily set that guitar on fire," her gaze shifted to Mike and the small circle of boys dancing around him, "A freak accident could send them over the cliff."

"Jesse could argue with Kurt about who was a better Elphaba and Blaine could go all smack down on him," Santana joked.

The two up front looked at me as if I'd grown a second head.

"What? Look who I'm dating!" I argued.

"Fair enough," Shelby shrugged as they relaxed back into their seats, "Jesse's not that bad."

"Who's idea was this whole formation thing?" I queried.

"Usually at performances it's mine," she mumbled.

"For a sense of uniformity," Rachel nodded understandingly.

"But you know, secret meetings in the woods are as good a time for a dramatic entrance," I mumbled sarcastically.

"It had your attention," she pointed out.

"Shelby," Rachel spoke up, "How is Jesse as a leader?"

We all sat in silence for a moment after that. I considered leaving to let them talk but I didn't want to interrupt the silence.

"He's fine, not much to brag about," she finally admitted, "His parents were nomads and my beta had moved away a long time ago, so when he moved here he kind of fell in with us."

"Nomads? So they moved around?" her voice was small as she asked.

"Yeah, like Leroy." She shrugged, "But I convinced them to stay. Jesse showed promise, but I confused his self-preservation for leadership skills."

"He can take care of the pack but only as well as suits him," I mumbled.

Shelby nodded silently then turned to Rachel, "Why do you ask?"

Rachel thought for a moment, eyebrows knit together until she could finally answer, "Just curious."

"So," I sat forward, "Rachel, how many of us have you actually seen shift?" I wondered, trying to change the subject.

"Um, you, Kurt, and Dave," she counted out.

"What are you thinking?" Shelby asked, an eyebrow raised at me.

"Just a quick show," I shrugged, "For Rachel."

"Show?" The smaller brunette asked.

"Just to really meet the packs," I urged.

Shelby looked at me skeptically, "Fine, but no alphas, someone has to keep everyone in line.

"Fine," I nodded, "But you're coming too."

"What? No," Shelby shook her head but as I got out and held the door for Rachel I knew she'd follow.

Shelby stayed a few feet behind as we approached the large group. Jesse's pack had taken their extra blankets a bit back from the fire and mostly stayed to themselves. I whistled and my members jumped up, jogging over to me.

"You guys want to play?" I asked beaming over them.

"Depends," Kurt mumbled skeptically.

Puck scoffed, "Of course."

Emma hung back while Mike grinned.

I looked to Puck and crossed my arms, "Catch," and then to the rest, "Spread it around and Kurt," I caught the pale boys attention, "Let Blaine and Jesse know that alphas have to watch."

Puck had already left and returned with a tube of bright yellow tennis balls for me. The rest of the pack scattered and word spread quickly, soon clothes was being stripped and piled. I looked back to Rachel to see her doing her best to look away from the group. She stood behind Shelby who just looked around, trying to keep up a bored appearance. Jesse and Blaine came to stand by us.

"Is she alright?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Oh, yeah, she's fine," I laughed slightly.

"You can look now," Shelby assured, her amusement showing as she looked at the girl.

"Everybody's changed now?" She asked, peeking around the older woman.

A large group of wolves huddled around us, obviously separating into their respective packs.

"Which one's Noah?" She asked, finally standing in front of me.

"Um, that one, with the thin brown coat," I pointed out the large wolf.

"And Kurt's the white one?" she asked.

"Yep, Emma's red and Mike's gray." I pointed them out.

"Shouldn't Kurt's be brown?" She asked curiously, "You'd think so, but it doesn't always work like that."

"What about you?" She looked back to Shelby.

"Chestnut with some white," she shrugged.

"Here," I handed out a tennis ball to Jesse and Blaine and they took them.

"Thanks," Blaine grinned before pitching the ball high into the air, only for it to come down into the mass of writhing wolves.

"Nice," I laughed as they wrestled for a while before one light gray wolf brought back the ball.

"Sure," Jesse drew his arm back next, tossing the ball up in a similar manner for his pack. There was a great deal more growling and snapping when the ball came down.

"Gruesome," I watched concerned.

"Should you stop them," Blaine asked looking over Jesse.

"No, it's fine. Like I said, we're always focused on the competition," he smirked as he watched as one black and white wolf came forward with the ball only to be tackled and the ball to be taken by a sandy blonde wolf.

"Right, well," I mumbled, pulling Rachel before me, "You want to throw?"

She seemed hesitant, "I don't know, I'm not the best."

"It's fine just remember," I pointed up to empty space of the groups before us, "Throw up as high as you can, not toward the trees or the cliff."

She nodded nervously, rotating the ball in her hands for a second before pulling back and launching it. Where Blaine and Jesse's vanished in the darkness for a second before descending back to the waiting wolves, Rachel's ball made a small arch before the lithe gray wolf caught it in the air only to be tackled by the large brown one while the white one waited for the ball to roll away in their distraction and take it. The red wolf sat back to watch while Kurt brought the ball to me.

Rachel bushed furiously.

"So," I kissed her head playfully, "I guess we can cross super strength off of the list of skills you actually have."

She shoved me, "Yeah, well let's see you do-"

She didn't get to finish because I'd already tossed the ball up into the dark sky. It vanished for a whole moment before anybody saw it come down quickly. Kurt and Mike almost hit each other jumping for it and it bounced slightly before crossing Jesse and Blaine's packs and they were all in a bit of a frenzy as they started chasing the single ball.

"Shut up." Rachel mumbled and we all laughed.

Blaine and I kept our eyes on Jesse's pack as we continued the pattern, each of us throwing to the mass of young wolves, they were snappy but for the most part they could handle themselves without starting any serious fights. Rachel even tried throwing a few more times but none of us could convince Shelby to try. Soon, some wolves changed back and got dressed, others just strayed to lay by the fire. Only a few were still even playing.

"So, what other games do young werewolves play?" Rachel asked as she relaxed under my arm.

"Fetch, sledding, hunting," at Rachel's horrified look Santana mumbled, "We don't do it often. Treasure hunt and cat are usually fun too."

"Cat?" She asked curiously.

"You know how cat's climb trees?"

She nodded.

"Well, usually we'll stick a stuffed toy up in a tree at the very top to see who can reach it first," I pointed out.

"Interesting," she sounded curious.

"I was always the best at cat," Shelby grinned nostalgically.

"Keyword: was," I laughed.

"You think you could beat me, Pup?" The woman quirked an eyebrow.

"Trust me, geezer, we wouldn't want you getting hurt," I assured.

The woman just stood up and pulled off her coat, "Someone get me some shorts."

I nodded to Mike and he ran to his car, returning with a pair of shorts. Shelby quickly changed into the shorts and looked so out of place in her top half business ready with her bottom like she'd just gotten out of a high school gym class.

"You aren't going to change?" Rachel looked between us.

"Not for this, we climb better like this," I explained before looking around, "Anybody got a cat for us to use."

Several head shakes and I looked around, spotting Shelby's jacket.

"Who wants to get it up?" I asked.

I glared at Puck's raised hand and smirk and looked around, I found myself surprised when Jesse stepped forward, "This'll be interesting enough."

We all watched as he went to the largest pine tree and made his way up quickly, placing the coat all the way at the top. He came down just as quickly and we all crowded around the tree, me and Shelby on opposite sides.

"Don't get hurt," Rachel warned.

"I don't ge-" she shut me up with a quick hit to my shoulder.

"Be careful," she mumbled stepping back to stand by Puck.

"Are you two done chatting or should we get comfy," Jesse snarked.

"I'm good, how about you granny?" I asked Shelby.

"I'm fine, Pup." She smirked cockily.

"Fine then. Go!" Jesse shouted and Shelby and I were on our way up.

I couldn't really see her from my side but I heard her. I gripped branches and tried to maintain my footing as I made my way up. I had to swing from a few branches to others when I couldn't find a hold. I began to worry when my leg caught on a branch but I ripped the leg of my sweats but I pulled up. I was on my way to the top. I saw the material of the jacket over me, when Shelby and I were clinging to the same branch.

"Had your fun yet," I grunted as I jumped up and hung on the branch.

"Of course not," she grinned as we pulled up.

We separated to make our way up and just as I had gripped the sleeve when the branch I was on cracked. I fell back onto it when it cracked once more. I jumped up and was going to move to another branch when it fell out from beneath me and I felt a familiar sinking feeling from a fall settle into my stomach but I didn't feel the usual rush of wind, instead I was dragged to the side and held up against the tree.

"I'm sure Rachel was clear about you not getting hurt," I heard from next to me.

"Very funny," I turned to see the woman wearing her jacket.

"Well, I doubt she'd have been very happy with me if I'd let you fall," She shrugged.

I nodded, "I'd have survived."

"I'm sure," she shoved me forward to look down to the ground, it was at least five stories.

"I could have..." I let it trail off.

"Right, well, I think it's about time I call it a night," she mumbled, and began making her way down.

I followed the woman down, only to achieve a few claps on the back before Rachel hit my arm.

"What was that for?" I demanded, rubbing my arm.

"I told you to be careful," she scowled.

"I'm still alive," I assured, "How did you even know the branch was me?"

"Are you kidding, I saw you, and Shelby had to grab you."

"So, that's a power you might have, the light doesn't even really show up there," I laughed.

She just kept up her scowl before following Shelby to talk to her.

"So, the branch what stopped you," Puck asked as he came up to me.

"Yep, nature can't handle me," I nodded.

"I'm sure," he laughed.

"How long has it been since we played like this?" I asked him, sitting by the fire.

"A summer or two ago," he shrugged.

"I want to know what else she can do," I mumbled.

The boy followed my gaze, "She doesn't know?"

I shook my head, "Her dad didn't let her know so she would have brushed it off as puberty or something. I don't think she can partially shift so no claws or teeth that I can see and she can't hear or smell much but apparently she can see pretty well."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," he assured.

Jesse and left soon without much of a goodbye. Shelby, of course, left with them but at least she made some plans with Rachel. Blaine had to leave with his pack too but Kurt seemed the most saddened by it. Eventually we were left to pick up the mess and put out the fire. A few hugs were exchanged before we parted ways, Mike offering to take Kurt and Emma home while Puck dropped me and Rachel off up the street from the small brunette's house.

"I hate this damn tree," I mumbled as I helped Rachel in after me.

"You aren't the one who got stuck in it," she reminded.

I jumped across first, realizing she wouldn't be able to do so quietly, "You have to jump again, but be quiet."

She nodded silently and did, clinging to me tightly when I pulled her farther onto the roof.

"See? I caught you," I mumbled into her hair as I kissed her head, she eased her grasp on my waist a bit.

"Yeah," she smiled up at me before we made our way into her room.

"I should go," I groaned.

"Yeah," she mumbled but slid her arms around my neck, pressing her lips to mine.

"Since I have to get up in a few hours," I added against her lips.

She nodded and licked my lip and met our tongues together when I granted her entrance.

I let her kiss me like that in the window and drag me to our bed to make out for a while. Soon she eased her grip on my neck.

"Do you just go out of your way to get hurt?" She asked looking up at me.

I laughed lowly, "No, there are just a lot of occupational hazards that come with being a werewolf."

"Because werewolves are forced into trees all the time," she rolled her eyes.

"Shelby started it," I pointed out.

"She also caught you."

"I would have survived," I assured.

"I'm sure," she nodded.

"Oh god," I moved from over her to lay on my side, "She said the exact same thing."

She blushed slightly, "Can you at least make some effort not to break yourself?"

"I'm indestructible," I grinned, but yelped when she pinched my arm.

"Very indestructible," she rolled over to face me, pulling closer against me.

"Indestructible not invulnerable," I mumbled against her hair.

We sat together like that for a while until I was sure I had to leave. She had been drifting off against my chest while we were talking but I had to go. My mother would be up soon enough and I wanted to shower before school. I groaned inwardly at the thought, I'd be going back to school everyday, dealing with Quinn and Karofsky's new alliance against me and Rachel. With one final kiss I was on my way home, just to leave soon enough anyway.


	14. Chapter 14

**Warnings: I don't own Glee or any of the characters or any of the songs I may use. This will include lesbian sex, maybe some hetero but it's not likely. Possibly Finn bashing.**

At school we fell back into a normal pattern, rather, as normal a pattern as we had seen since Rachel had arrived. All the cheerios and more and more jocks seemed to have deemed the pack their favorite targets for slushies, the fact that most of the pack was in glee club became a simple enough reason for the slushies when it came to more public reasoning. I'd broken three cheerios fingers, two football players wrists, and another's ankle, in the two weeks after winter break, but for the most part we'd kept Rachel relatively slushie free, save for a few drops.

I hated school far more than I thought I did before Rachel showed up. Nights became the most exciting thing for me, even at the expense of actual participation in classes. I found myself in her room so often, it felt so surreal to know I'd hardly even seen much else of the house. It would be redundant to say I could find my way to her room in the dark but I'd grown so used to the path into her home.

"How do you possibly ever have time to do work?" She questioned one night while she rested her head against my chest.

"First period homework in the morning, second period in first, and so on," I sighed comfortably.

"What about classwork?" She continued, tracing obscure patterns on the exposed skin at the bottom of my shirt.

"Usually easy," I explained.

"All before sleep?" She sounded skeptical.

I nodded, "Mhum." Her hand stilled.

"So," she began, amusement obvious in her voice, "You're more like a less sparkly version of Edward Cullen than Jacob Black?"

"I should have seen that coming," I groaned, sitting up and glaring down at the grinning brunette.

"You really should have," she agreed, "But it's not like you're some sort of psychic vampire or anything."

"Har har," I snarked.

"That's actually something I've been wondering," she admitted.

"Vampires," I quirked an eyebrow, my own amusement showing.

She nodded silently.

I shook my head, "Nope, no vampires, you're just stuck with me. You don't have to worry about anybody trying to sparkle you away from me and even if they do I'm certain they wouldn't stand a chance against me."

"I'm having a hard time figuring out if I appreciate that," she sounded genuinely unsure.

"You should know," I started, "Taylor Lautner has nothing on me," I smirked, pulling her hand under my shirt and over my taut abs and enjoying her gentle touches.

"I can easily tell you I enjoy this," she smiled, leaning up to kiss me.  
>"Sometimes I can't help but wonder if you just keep me around for my body, or because I'm a wolf," I teased, sliding my arms around her waist.<p>

"Don't be silly," she assured, "Obviously I could get plenty of other wolves and you all seem to have fairly nice bodies."

"Ouch," I laughed, gripping my stomach in faux pain, only to feel her fingers still on me, "It's good to know how replaceable I am."

"Wouldn't want you getting cocky," she smirked lacing the fingers not on my stomach with mine.

"No," I licked my lips, "we wouldn't," I brought our lips together again.

Her lips were soft but I'd always noticed the subtle growth in confidence that came with these late night visits.

We relaxed against each other as our kisses deepened and shared small bites and licks.

"San," she finally asked, pulling away to look at me.

"Mhum," I looked up to her, my eyes slightly glazed over.

"You said you and Brittany, were never actually together but that you, um..." She trailed off.

I sighed but nodded, encouraging her to go on.

"Why couldn't you two be together? Like, really together?" She asked.

"I already told you," I looked away.

"You said you two were too different," She corrected.

"We are," I nodded.

"How?"

"Because she can leave, she can get out of Lima, and I didn't think I could," I ceded.

"What's so different about me and her?"

I sighed and reached up to rub the bridge of my nose, "There's no doubt in my mind that I can leave when I'm with you."

She nodded silently.

We didn't really speak too much the rest of the night, just shared a few more kisses and embraces until I had to leave once more.

}{

The next day at school was pretty normal. We'd mostly avoided slushies but after school I convinced my mom to let me out. I made a quick phone call and left. I walked the familiar path, although, as of late, I'd grown a bit distant from it. The small pond came into view and the blonde hair was obvious against the white backdrop.

"Brittany," I called to the girl.

She turned around and a grin spread across her face as she jumped up and ran towards me, drawing me into a huge hug.

"Hey, Britt," I hugged her back, not realizing how much I'd missed her.

"I've missed you," She nodded, finally letting me go.

"You too, Britt," I smiled, "But you've been hanging out with Artie right?"

"Yeah," she nodded and went into a rant about how nice the boy was and how much she enjoyed spending time with him.

I felt bad for not asking sooner, and for sort of falling out of her life while I slipped into Rachel's. We talked about Artie, Glee, and spring break. We caught up mostly and joked around like we hadn't in a long time, but finally the joking stopped.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around for you as much lately, Britt," I apologized.

"It's fine, San, really," She assured, leaning over to hug me again, "You've been taking care of Rachel."

I blushed and nodded, feeling incredibly guilty.

"That's good, because she makes you happy," she was smiling over the pond.

"She really does, Britt," I smiled too.

"San," she started, "I know you and Puck couldn't tell me a lot of stuff, and at first I was hurt, but I understood. Then we couldn't be together because of that stuff and that hurt a lot more but I know you have your reasons. I just wanted to tell you, you don't have to feel bad." She looked back to me fully beaming, "I'm happy with Artie, and you're happy with Rachel."

I, better than most people, knew that Brittany S. Pierce was no idiot, but these moments of sheer wisdom were just evidence to that fact. I stared at her in amazement for another moment before leaning over to hug her again, "Thank you, Britt."

She smiled and hugged me back, "Maybe during spring break we can bring Artie and Rachel to see the ducks."

"We can definitely do that," I smiled over the lake, letting the girl go and looking out over the pond too.

We kept talking about plans for the break until it was dark. Brittany's mom came to get her and the woman seemed pleasantly surprised to see me. After a small talk I began the tedious trek back to my house, to eat dinner, and pretend to go to sleep, just to leave once more to head to Rachel's.

}{

To say that I felt like a weight was lifted from my shoulders would have been an understatement. I felt like I could have jumped to Rachel's roof but I decided not to try, instead I just went in my usual way.

"So, I can't help but wonder how you manage to keep up with me every night and school everyday," I questioned, sitting in the window sill.

"Coffee," she assured from her desk.

"I doubt coffee could compare to the pure power of awesomeness," I smirked walking in and looking over her shoulder, apparently she actually did homework at home.

She scoffed, "Is that what keeps you going?"

"Like the energizer bunny," I pulled her chair away from the desk.

"Hey," she groaned, standing up to look at me.

"Some greeting," I scoffed leaning forward to kiss her.

"You're in a good mood," she questioned, kissing me back.

I nodded, "A very good mood."

I pressed her back until she was against the desk, and I brushed her hips slightly, "My homework."

I raised an eyebrow at her before grabbing the paper off of the desk and holding it up to read, "A, G, C, I, D, F, and the author wanted to convey those two characters showed the differences between classes in that time period."

She snatched the paper from my hand and read over it quickly, "That's all right! How did you do that?"  
>I shrugged, "It's easy."<p>

"Are you even reading this in class?" She asked incredulously.

"I read it last year," I pointed out.

She gaped at me, "Is that another wolf thing?"

"Sort of," I shrugged, "We pay better attention to everything and have better memory, usually it's for things like scents but it helps in school."

"Isn't Noah failing a class?"

I nodded, "I actually read the textbook lessons."

She turned around to write the answers down.

"How much more do you have to do?" I asked, brushing her hair from her neck and kissing it gently.

She moaned lowly and stopped writing, obviously I was having the effect I'd hoped for, "Just Spanish."

"Perfecto ," I assured, nibbling her skin gently.

"San," she pleaded breathily.

"I can do it for you," I breathed between kisses up her neck.

"That wouldn't be right," she tilted her neck for me and I took the opportunity to bite her tender skin.

She gasped at the contact and I soothed the spot gently with my tongue, "Turn around."

She did and I lifted her onto the desk, carefully holding her until I was sure the desk was steady enough. I slid my arms around her waist and brought our lips together.

She reached for the hem of my shirt and I lifted my arms for her to pull it up before reconnecting our lips.

I pressed my hand to the small of her back and tugged at the hem of her shirt.

"Wait," she asked, pulling back slightly.

I nodded and watched her.

She ran her thumbs over my shoulders nervously before pulling me back to her and nodding.

"Are you sure?" I asked, thumbing the material.

She nodded and I slid the shirt up over her head carefully, licking my lips as I saw her slightly tanned skin and the exposed peaks over her ribs.

She blushed under my gaze and I couldn't help but feel myself heat up slightly, both circumstances reminding me of our short fevered tryst.

When my gaze grew too intense her nerves rose, making her shift uncertainly before me and I couldn't help but smile. There were no traces of the alpha who'd so easily dominated me on more than one occasion, or even the girl who bossed me around as if she could reprimand me for denying her, no, before me was a small girl, trusting and baring herself before me.

I leaned forward and took Rachel's lips between my own, the kiss beginning slower than the formers, as her palms eased slowly up my arms to their familiar places on my back and neck. Without even asking I was allowed entrance and our tongues met gently, colliding in a soft embrace, but neither of us trying to dominate the other. Her fingers tangled into my hair and I pressed my palms to her hips. Her skin was so warm, and I couldn't help but compare it to my own, maybe it was even because it had spread from my own skin.

The distance between our torsos became cold and unbearable as I slid one arm around her back, pulling her to the edge of the desk while moving forward between her legs, enjoying the soft gasp that came from our meeting. For the first time I was leading this dance, but another first came as I found myself nervous in this endeavor. Our lips didn't part as I trailed my hands slowly up her stomach, past her ribs and finally over the soft flesh covering her chest. Her moans were silent and restrained, as I palmed her tender mounds. It wasn't until I swept my thumbs over her already hardened nubs that she just completely let go, relenting the control she'd built up and unleashed a sound into the room that I wanted to hear over and over again.

Finally I tore my lips from hers, kissing down her cheek and throat until I was face to face with her breasts and I felt my own control waning with each chaste kiss pressed to her soft skin. I should have stopped then, knowing how easily I could snap but Rachel was just so perfect before me. I took her left nipple between my lips and savored the taste of her, my hunger only growing with that contact and the arousal that pervaded my senses. Her skin was flushed with excitement, her soft pants increased with each touch of my tongue, and the undeniable scent of arousal permeated my overly sensitive nose. That might have been what really pushed me, her scent. It was so sweet and welcoming, and I took it as just that.

My hands fell from her chest to the hem of the cloth shorts she wore. Her hesitance was lost on me as I tugged them down her hips and past her knees, moving back and letting them fall to the ground before taking my place back between her legs. Her fingers tensed in my hair and her moans had ceased but I was just brushing my lips down her abdomen, blindly following the scent I so desired. I should have felt her gentle tug in my hair but I just kept going. I placed a palm on her stomach urging her to lay back and she did so stiffly.

"San," she said it so lowly but that's no excuse, I should have heard the worry.

I kissed along the hem of the flowered underwear.

"San, wait," she asked again, her grip tightening in my hair.

I slipped my thumbs under the fabric and began drawing it down.

"Santana," she tried, pulling her hips back and only pulling back from the cloth, "stop."

Her exposure only deafened me further as my breath caught slightly. I didn't think I'd ever smelled anything so sweet as the pure scent of Rachel; my mouth watered and as I ran my tongue over my lips the sharp edges of my fangs barely registered to me.

A darker part of me wondered, what would have happened had she not seen the sharpened incisor and tugged my face up to see her, my own hunger for her blurring the concern on hers but not enough, "Santana, stop. Now."

Those words sobered me, the command returning to her voice, covering the slight fear but not enough to keep it from my reawakened eyes.

She sat still, waiting to see if her order had any effect.

It did, and while it took a moment I receded, pulling back to look over the girl before me, uncomfortable with how quickly joy had transformed into hunger, and wondering when hunger became a way to describe anything I could feel for her.

"San," she called me back, scooting from the desk, righting her underwear, and covering her chest.

I shook my head, the gesture was subtle and if I weren't sure how strong her vision was I doubted she'd have seen it.

"Please," she tried again, reminding me once again of how innocent the girl who bared herself before just a while ago was; she was asking now.

I furrowed my eyebrows with uncertainty as my eyes flickered to the window.

She saw it and worry crossed her face as she came towards me, but her hesitant steps weren't lost on me.

I was at the window before she could even turn her head to see but she did.

"Santana, stop." She repeated, and I had no choice but to.

Her arms were around my waist and I stiffened at the contact, "Let me go."

She shook her head, pressing her cheek to my back.

"Rachel," I asked again, my voice weak, "please."

She shook her head more forcefully, "Stay," she mumbled against my skin, making me shiver, "For me."

I had to relax into her touch and finally nodded.

She pulled me to the bed, watching while I sat on the edge and she tugged the sheet over her self.

I clenched and unclenched my fists, unsure of what to do.

Her eyes bored into my back, she was as unsure as me, but she was far more willing to act, aware of what was happening.

"Santana lay down," she brushed her fingers over my arm.

I did, but kept to the edge of the bed, looking just over where her head rested, not exactly wanting to catch her eye.

She worried her lip slightly less conspicuous as she watched me.

Finally I couldn't even look at her and brought my palms up to rub my eyes hard, "I'm so sorry."

She tried to pull one of my hands away but I pulled away as if she'd burned me. In reality she should have been the one pulling away.

"Rachel I could have hurt you," I tried to reason.

She sighed and pulled her hand back, resting it between us.

"You should just let me go."

"No," she argued, "You didn't hurt me, I just got worried."

I sat up again, looking to the wall across from me.

"San," I felt the bed as she kneeled behind me and touched my arm, I shrugged her off, "Don't do this."

My stare became a scowl as I kept my eyes on the wall.

"Don't pull away from me," she mumbled, sliding her arms around my shoulders.

Physically, I should have done just that, but I could only hope to do it emotionally.

She groaned when she realized she wasn't getting through and pulled me back, turning me to face her and gripping my cheeks between her palms.

I tried to look away, I could have easily escaped her grip but the challenge in her eyes locked me there.

One hand slipped from my cheek and the other took my own by the wrist, forcefully pulling it to her hip, I pulled back but she didn't let go of my wrist, instead she just followed until I relaxed and pulled me back again. Finally I ceded, resting my palm against her skin.

My eyebrows remained knit together and I felt my hand shaking slightly.

"You didn't hurt me," she leaned forward and kissed me carefully, "you wouldn't have."

"I could have," I argued, trying to keep my emotions from my voice.

"But you didn't," she brought my hand up to her chest, and once more I struggled, "And you won't."

"Rachel, no," I closed my hand, stilling it entirely in her grip, not allowing her to move it anymore.

She gave a small smile, and nodded, "Not now, but you would never hurt me."

I finally eased my palm and brought my hand past her breasts, resting over the small thudding press of her heart.

"San, don't pull away from me," she pleaded once more, kissing me again.

I wanted to say I had to, I didn't want to, but it'd be for her own good. I knew she wouldn't take that as an answer though.

Her lips were so soft, and the rhythm of her heart was calming. Finally I had to kiss her back and brush my thumb up and down her skin slowly, but it hardly did anything to abate the worry that had begun to stir in me again, the only thing from really kicking up the dust was the assurance that even though I was capable, she'd been able to stop me before anything happened. At least this time.

Soon we were resting in her bed, her head on my chest and her body encircled in my arms. She traced lazy patterns against my side while I did to same to her back. Once again every sense was on edge, her soft hair scattered over me, the sound of her heartbeat a metronome of calm, and her scent, while not as aroused, was still welcoming.

"I should do my Spanish," she mumbled to me.

I nodded in silence.

"You'll still help me right?" She asked, turning her head up to look at me.

I opened my mouth and closed it a few times before finally nodding, "Of course."

It was still a long while before we actually got up and I helped her speed through, remembering the answers from my own assignment more than actually finding and translating them from the novel.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So, I just saw the Glee Concert Movie and I'm totally happy. Thought I should work extra hard to finish this chapter, tonightish. Hope you guys enjoy, and like I said in PDD, I really do appreciate when you guys review. I love reading your opinions, criticisms, and all that stuff. So thanks, ya know?**

**Warnings: I don't own Glee or any of the characters or any of the songs I may use. This will include lesbian sex, maybe some hetero but it's not likely. Possibly Finn bashing.**

I really should have gone the next day but I didn't. I'd convinced my mother I was sick enough to stay home, and spent the rest of the day wallowing in my guilt. I was terrified at what I could've done to Rachel, and she hardly seemed to understand. I'd silenced my phone to the many calls and messages that kept coming. Even completely under the covers in my bed, I hardly slept, I just ran over the events of the night before.

I knew when the school got out, some inner clock or something letting me know that around this time I could be on my way to glee or in the back of Puck's truck, instead, I was in bed. That's about when Rachel showed up. I heard Puck's truck and the rumble of their voices. The door to my house opened but only she came in. I heard every step as she came up the stairs and her scent filled my room when she came in.

"San?" She asked.

I didn't respond, instead I tried to slow my breathing to match the evenness of sleep.

"I brought your work," her voice was so small as she moved to place the papers on my desk.

I just kept still under the blankets.

She just sighed and moved to the side of the bed, "San."

I closed my eyes, hoping she'd actually believe I was asleep.

The bed dipped and the blanket lifted before she slid in next to me.

"What're you doing?" I groaned, giving up the act.

"I knew you weren't sleeping," she mumbled into my neck.

"Otherwise you'd have seemed insane," I rolled my eyes.

"Why weren't you in school," she pressed against my back slipped her arm around me.

"I'm sick," I resisted the urge to relax against her, "You shouldn't be here."

She rolled her eyes at that, "You aren't sick."

I didn't respond.

"San," her voice grew more serious, "I know you're worried about last night but I promise, I'm fine."

Her arm tightened slightly around me, expecting some sort of response.

"I know, you were afraid of hurting me, but you didn't and I-"

I turned and cut her off, "I don't think you fully understand what I'm capable of Rachel."

She was shocked but didn't say anything.

"Rachel," I looked her dead in the eyes, "I'm stronger, faster, and more dangerous than you could ever realize."

She didn't look away but she smiled slightly, "Santana I know what you are, but I know you wouldn't hurt me."

I groaned in frustration, "Just go home Rachel, your dad wouldn't even like knowing your here."

"They think I'm spending the night at Brittany's," she countered.

"My parents," I tried to think of an argument they'd have but right now they weren't even home.

"They aren't home and you said they didn't come in here," she brought her palm to my cheek and I brought my hand up to urge it off.

"Rachel," I pleaded.

"Santana, I'm not leaving," she assured.

I glared at her for a moment, hating her stubbornness, before an idea came to mind, "We're leaving then."

"What?" She sounded surprised but let go of me and moved from the bed while I did the same.

"We're going out," I explained, pulling on some sweatpants and a plain hoodie, leaving the front unzipped over my tank top.

She kept her eyes on me until I lead her out of the house. I let her take my hand and we walked through the light snow and wind until we came upon a small house a couple of blocks from my own. I tugged her to the door where I knocked and waited. Soon a women in a pair of too-tight jeans and a sparkly shirt opened the door. She was putting on large earrings as she greeted us.

"Oh, it's you," she hardly sounded excited as she saw me but when her eyes fell on Rachel they lit up, "Hello, you must be the new girl Noah's always talkin' about."

"Hello ma'am," Rachel gave her own smile.

"Aren't you precious, don't bother with that ma'am nonsense," she smiled and waved us, well, Rachel in and I followed, "Call me Nancy."

"I lent Puck my notes for class, I'll just go up and grab them," I excused myself, leaving Rachel to talk with Nancy.  
>"Don't be too long," she warned. The woman had never liked me.<p>

I could hear her bombarding Rachel with questions as I went to a back room, finding the decorated door. I hardly bothered knocking, instead I pushed the door open to see my friend.

"Hey," he grinned, "Didn't see you today, everything alright?"

I nodded, "It's fine. Let me see your keys."

"What? Why?" He asked, reaching for his pocket.

"I'm taking Rachel somewhere," I assured.

"You don't have a license," he slipped his hand into his pocket but paused.

"I'll be careful," I promised.

"What about the cops?" He worried.

"Have the cops ever been a problem for me?"

He hesitated but pulled the keys out and held them to me, "Just be careful." He meant with more than just the car.

"I'm always careful," I assured, turning to leave.

"San," he stopped me, "I know something's up, but I know you aren't just going to tell me."

"What do you want to know then?" I sighed.

"Nothing, I just don't want you to pull away from Rachel like you did with everyone else," his voice was softer than I'd expected.

I nodded silently before leading Puck back to the front.

In the living room we found Rachel being questioned by Nancy, "So, are you seeing anybody? Because Noah's a perfect gent-"

"Mom!" Puck cut her off.

"It's fine, Noah, but yes, I am seeing someone," She smiled pleasantly.

"Oh," the older woman sounded disappointed, "Well, I suppose I should be getting to work."

"Alright, mom," Puck nodded.

"Bye baby," he hugged Puck and kissed his cheek, "It was nice meeting you," she smiled to Rachel, and passed me with a slight wave of her fingers, "Satan."

We all watched the woman leave and waited for her car to pull out before speaking.

"So, where are we going?" Puck asked hopefully.

"You," I pointed to him, "Are going to go for a long walk."

"What? You're just taking my truck and leaving me?" He whined.

"Yep," I nodded.  
>"I thought you couldn't drive?" Rachel questioned.<p>

"Not licensed and incapable are two very different things," I assured.

"Just be careful," Puck reminded.

"I'll call you when we're on our way back and we'll come pick you up," I informed before leaving, waiting for Rachel to catch up.

}{

Rachel had stopped complaining about my lack of a license and the fact that I wouldn't tell her where we were going a long time ago. She turned up the radio and sung along, while I kept my eyes on the darkening road and my hands on the steering wheel. All of this was familiar to me, but I suppose it was understandable for Rachel not to recognize the trail of just tree after tree, but as I turned onto the dirt road her singing stopped and I watched as realization crossed her face.

"Why are we here?" She asked looking over the now familiar clearing.

"Because nobody really comes out here," I explained.

"Oh," she nodded.

I parked the truck but left the lights on, getting out and resting against the hood.

Rachel came to stand next to me silently.

"Rachel, why do you think I brought you here?" I asked calmly, my hands in the pockets of my jacket.

She thought for a moment before answering, "I don't know."

I laughed at that, looking out over the edge of the cliff, "You do."

She didn't answer, instead she, hesitantly, slid closer and pulled my arm over her.

"How much do you remember of the night before I took you to see Shelby?" I asked.

She tensed under my arm but answered, "I remember feeling so angry, and then so terrible."

I nodded, encouraging her to go on.

"Your face was swollen and bruised," she looked at me as if she still expected to see the damage, "And you were bleeding."

I nodded again.

Her palm was on my cheek, turning my face to hers although she touched me as if she were still worried about the bruise, "I remember the taste of your blood." She sounded worried but she went on, "And I was so terrified that I'd hurt you."

"Rachel, I could do a lot worse than that," I finally mumbled.

Her eyebrows furrowed at that, but she went on, "But I felt so," she paused, thinking of a description, "I can't even describe how I felt when you let me..." she blushed and let the sentence trail off.

I hadn't expected her to mention that, but as I did I couldn't help but smile.

"And I sort of understood, what you went through," she looked up at me, "You didn't want me to stop feeling like you did, and I don't want you to stop feeling again."

I pulled her against me and kissed the top of her head, "I need," I started, sighing against her hair, "For you to understand, that you losing control would be bad," she slid her hand onto my stomach, "But for me to loose control would be worse."

"How much worse?" She ceded, finally caving for my need for her to understand.

"You may think that I wouldn't, or couldn't hurt you but I can," I turned and pressed her to the truck, "I'm very capable of it."

She nodded and kept her eyes on me, "I know."

I pressed my palms to both sides of her on the truck and leaned down, pressing my lips to hers. I nibbled her lip and growled. My nerves were steeled far more than I planned to let on. She moaned gently and slipped her arms around my neck. I drew my lips from hers before pressing them to her neck. A familiar thump beneath my lips encourages me.

"I can feel your heartbeat," I assured.

She nodded uncertainly.

I bared my lengthened canines against her skin, pleased with the gasp she illicit ed.

She tensed slightly against me but made no protest.

"I don't know if you know this but the average human has about ten pints of blood, and can pass out after losing about one or two pints."

She closed her eyes and nodded again, her breath had grown more labored.

"Your heartbeat's speeding up," I informed, "So if I were to bite you about here," I positioned my mouth over her throat, "It might not be pretty."

Her eyebrows knit together, "Okay."

I licked her skin carefully and kneeled down a bit before pulling her thighs around my waist and pressing her even harder to hood of the truck, "Rachel, could you outrun this truck?"

She shook her head, eyes still closed, "No."

"Because I can," I mumbled against her collar bone, pressing light kisses across it. "If I wanted to I could push it faster than you could run."

She nodded and did something I didn't expect. She kissed me, "I know."

I sighed against her lips, trying not to lose my focus. While her tongue traced my lip gently I moaned and felt my fingers dig into the hood of the truck.

"Santana, I know that if you wanted to you could snap my neck," she mumbled against my lips, "And I know that you can feel my heartbeat and hear every breath I take," she slid her hand into my hair, "But more than that, I know that if you tried any of that, you wouldn't forgive yourself like you're going to now because you won't hurt me."

I kept my face clear of emotion as I listened to her, wondering when she turned this demonstration around on me.

"You have me rammed up against the hood of a truck, in the middle of god-knows where, Ohio, where nobody can hear me scream and as far as I can tell, I'm still alive."

It was my turn to nod.

"How many murderers have a science lesson planned?" She teased, holding my cheeks between her palms.

"You might have learned something new," I groaned and pressed my head down onto her her forehead.

"I've learned that you're about as threatening as a biology teacher," She mumbled into my hair, kissing it.

I sighed against her shoulder, "Anatomy at the least."

She laughed gently, "Put me down, San."

I eased her down but she didn't let me go, "I shouldn't have brought you out here."

"You had your reasons."

"You confuse me," I muttered, reversing our roles and kissing her forehead.

"Why?" She asked, nuzzling my collarbone.

I slid my arms fully around her, "I was so worried about hurting you, and you took it so lightly, I didn't think you realized what I could do."  
>She rested her cheek against me, "I do."<p>

"But you do," I mumbled, "I just should have known that you can handle me better than anybody else."

She nodded against me.

"I don't know how you handle me, or how you manage to calm me down but you do."

I felt her cheeks lift in a smile, "I know."

I smiled at that too.

"Can we get in the car now, it's cold," she asked before looking back into the truck.

"Yeah, sorry," I ushered her to the passenger side and opened the door before going to my own side.

I slid in front of the steering wheel and shut the door before taking off my hoodie and giving it to the girl, her sweater far from enough.

"So, Noah's mom doesn't seem to like you," she pointed out, pulling the jacket on.

I chuckled at that, "No, she never has, even when we were kids."

"Why not?" She questioned.

"Well, remember when I told you I lost control on him?" I reminded.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"There's that," I shrugged, "And she knew I was supposed to be the alpha so when she got it in her head that Puck and I might end up together she was against it."

"But you said-"

"We aren't, weren't and won't end up together," I assured, "But she can't get that, but you," I looked over to the girl smirking playfully, "She'd love for you two to get together."

"Wha- me?" She squeaked nervously.

"Sweet little Jewish girl who looks like she hasn't told a lie in her life. What's not to love about you?"

"I've lied," she huffed slightly.

"I know, and it's amusing," I smiled.

She slid across the seat and pulled my arm over her just as she had outside, "Can you turn off the lights?"

I nodded and shut them off, settling with her under my arm.

"It's really beautiful out here," she looked out the windshield to where the cliff edge met the horizon and stars littered the sky, "I can see why somebody would come out here for a date."

I couldn't help but snort at that, "Please, this place isn't date material."

"What do you mean?" She looked up at me.

"It's called make-out point, and really, that's the most tame thing that happens here," I explained.

"Have you..." she trailed off.

I felt myself blush, "Not here, I usually just come out here for pack stuff."

"Can I ask you something," I'd begun to hate the serious tone her voice took.

I nodded, "Of course."

"Brittany's human, just completely human, right?" She wondered to me.

I didn't understand where that had come from, "Yes."

"And you said you and her tried dating, but you had done..." she was leaving a lot to my imagination with the conversation tonight.

"She was my first, and before you my last," I sighed, hoping to skip anymore unnecessary questions.

"Well," she worried her lip gently, "Why could you with her? Why not with me?"

My eyebrows knit together at the realization that she was right. With Brittany my only worry was that I'd hold her back in Lima. We'd gotten together but it was just a thrill, even just experimenting, but Rachel made me feel so much more, and I wanted to feel more, but what really made them different was the hunger that Rachel made me feel and that was the answer.

"You," I hesitated, unsure of whether I should tell her this, "Make me feel," I worried my lip, "Hungry."

She looked up at me questioningly.

"Like this wild kind of hunger, that I've never felt before," I looked her over to gauge her reaction, "And I don't trust myself to feel that hungry with you."

She nodded silently and looked down for a moment.

I watched her trying to see if her feelings would show but they didn't, I had to wait until she looked back up to me.

"That should worry me, shouldn't it? That you just described your feelings for me as if I were a piece of meat."

I nodded.

"But it doesn't," her voice was low, she was doing a good job of keeping her face clear, "I really don't mind."

"You're right, it should," I agreed.

"You don't scare me, nearly as much as you believe you should," She clarified.

"I know."

"You aren't going to try this again, are you?" She asked, genuinely curious.

I shook my head, "You've convinced me you understand what you've gotten yourself into."

"Good, because really," she smirked up at me, "You brought me all the way to make out point just to lecture me, but I'm the one that parents approve of."

"Funny," I mumbled, ducking my head to kiss her, "You seemed plenty worried against the hood of the truck."

"Worried?" She questioned, leaning away to look me over more thoroughly, "Worried how?"

"Worried as in you were terrified," I reminded.

She rolled her eyes at that, "You thought I was afraid?"

I gave her a confused look.

She realized she would have to explain to me, "You had me pressed against the truck, with my legs around your waist, and your mouth on my neck."

My mouth formed the shape perfectly as I uttered an understanding, "Oh."

"Mhum," she hummed gently.

As I looked her over I couldn't help but wonder if she was bipolar. The night before she seemed so innocent, this afternoon she was worried about me, and now she was assuring me her early reactions had nothing to do with the fear I'd thought she should feel for me. The more I thought about it the more I realized, no, she wasn't bipolar, this girl, confident enough to handle me but not so much so that she had the same hungry look I assumed I had the night before, was the compilation of the curious girl I'd first met and the alpha she'd found herself to be. I couldn't fight the urge to lean forward and kiss her. She sighed comfortably into the kiss and slid her arms around my neck and I dropped mine to her waist, pulling her to me gently.

"So, am I finally going to get a demonstration as to why this is called make-out point?" She asked playfully.

I couldn't help but laugh as I rested my forehead against hers, "I don't think so, we should probably get the truck back to Puck."

"Aw," she whined slightly.

"But you are supposed to be spending the night at someone's house tonight, maybe I can make it up to you back at my place," I bargained.

"That sounds nice," she nodded.

}{

We drove back into town a bit more comfortably than before. Rachel hardly touched the radio except to turn it down and the little silence there was was still comfortable. We talked a bit and eventually she called Puck to track him down. He was apparently at Breadstix with nothing better to do. Next she called in an order for us. When we arrived I got down to get the food and Puck.

"So, did San finally go to make-out point for the right reason?" He smirked at Rachel as he took his place behind the wheel.

"How do you know that's where we went?" I questioned, putting the bag of food in the back before hopping in.

"Because San does her best thinking there," He replied.

I'd definitely done plenty of that tonight.

"Is that why she has all your meetings there?" Rachel asked.

"Among other reasons," he nodded.

"It's peaceful," I finally inputted, "You can't tell me it's not."

"Not when you have three packs filling it up," Puck scoffed.

"But it was tonight," Rachel smiled a bit.

I nodded.

I had Puck drop us at my place and thanked him for lending me his truck. He nodded and waved me off. Rachel was already out of the truck and I was about to follow when he gave me a questioning look. I mouthed that I'd explain everything later, but he hardly seemed appeased. As he drove off I lead her into my backyard and looked up to the roof just below my window.

"How does Puck usually get you up?" I asked curiously.

"He usually boosts me up," she supplied.

I nodded and then groaned, "This would be easier if you were a cheerio."

"What would?" She asked before I lead her to a slight post and stood with my back to it.

I put the food down before linking my fingers together and waiting for her.

"What?" She looked curiously at my position.

"Climb onto my shoulders and then climb on the roof," I explained, and she nodded.

She got as far as my shoulders while bracing herself against the post and then the roof. She pulled herself up carefully and then waited for me.

I found it easier just to shimmy up the post and then pull myself up. I lead her to my window and used my claws to inch it up.

She went in first and then I followed, "This sneaking thing is fun, I should have done this a long time ago."

"I'm completely concerned that your parents have just allowed you to get away with so much," she mumbled as she opened the container of her salad.

"Our parents did the same things before us so they understand," I thought about that for a second, "Well, some of them. Humans don't always understand it, like my mom, and I don't think your daddy would."

She nodded silently.

"I'm going to go assure my mom I'm alive," I shrugged, "Stay here and don't leave the room."

She nodded and I left quickly.

I headed downstairs hoping to catch my mother in the kitchen or the living room.

"Mami," I called out.

"You're alive," she shouted from the living room, "Good to know."

"Yep," I announced, moving to stand behind the couch.

"Don't you da-"

My mother tried to stop it but once I was sure she wasn't sprawled out I launched myself over the back of the couch.

"I'm starting to like you better sick," she groaned, not turning from the television.

"That hurts," I joked.

"Are you hungry? Dinner's still warm in the oven."

I shook my head, "Not really, just thought I'd let you know I'm alright."

She nodded, "Alright, Mija."

She gave me a smile and I leaned over to hug her.

"'Tana," she smiled up at me, "You seem so much happier lately."

I smiled again, "I've been hearing that a lot."

I hugged her again before heading back upstairs.

Rachel was well into her salad when I got back upstairs. I laid across the bed in front of her and took a bread stick, looking up at her while I ate.

"You really shouldn't eat lying down," she chided past a forkful of salad.

"You really shouldn't chastise a hungry werewolf," I pointed out, munching on the snack for a second.

"Don't blame me when you start choking," she relented.

I rolled my eyes and finished the first bread stick before taking another.

She pushed aside the salad before moving forward and taking my head in her lap. I looked up to the girl curiously before she brushed my hand out of her way and leaned forward to press her lips to mine gently, "I love you."

I smiled against her lips before replying, "I love you too."

We kissed relaxed together for a while before finishing our food. Rachel fell asleep in my arms and I enjoyed holding her. Just the night before I'd been holding her the same way and regretting our actions, but tonight well I held her I couldn't help but smile as I ran over the conversations we'd shared that night.


	16. Chapter 16

**Warnings: I don't own Glee or any of the characters or any of the songs I may use. This will include lesbian sex, maybe some hetero but it's not likely. Possibly Finn and Jesse bashing.**

Spring was upon us and I couldn't have been happier. One more day, just one, and we'd all be free for two weeks. I woke up that Friday morning excited, I couldn't wait until I didn't have to sit in boring classes that I already knew I would pass, and wait until the afternoon and night to really get to see Rachel. The day started with a flood of text messages. They were the same as they'd been the whole of the last week, but I still didn't have an answer yet.

_Kurt: Can I invite Blaine? I mean, the cabin isn't really pack is it?_

_Puck: I'm bringing the pup, she's old enough right?_

_Mike: Can Tina come? You used to bring Britt all the time._

_Britt: Is the cabin wheelchair accessible? I know it's in the woods, but nature cares about Artie too right?_

_Rachel: Why's everyone keep mentioning a cabin?_

_Shelby: I'm going, no arguments._

_Emma P.: I probably shouldn't go, but I hope you guys have fun._

Emma's message was probably the only one I was really happy to see. Since Puck had brought up the cabin our parents used to take us to when we were younger, everyone had gotten it in their heads that I'd be getting the keys. All week I'd been giving the same answer, I hadn't even asked for the keys yet, and since I'd have to ask my father for them, I wasn't in any place to guarantee we'd even be going. Honestly, I did sort of want to take Rachel out to the cabin, but I wasn't thrilled about asking, and getting her out there without pissing off Leroy would be another issue. I decided to try to find a way around asking my father for the keys first.

}{

"Mami," I looked to my mother in the driver side of the car.

"Mhum," she hummed weariness evident in her voice. She still wasn't used to waking me up for this.

"Do you remember the cabin Papi used to take me, Brittany, and Noah to when we were little?" I tried not to sound like it was too important.

"Si," she kept her eyes on the road.

"Well," I sighed, "Some friends were trying to think of somewhere to go for the break, and I was thinking-"

She cut me off, "That the cabin would be a good idea."

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Considering every time I let you out of the house, recently, you come home maimed or injured in some way, why would I even consider letting you stay in a cabin in the woods with your friends for, how long?"

"A week or so?" I offered.

"For that long?"

"Well," I started again, "We wouldn't be doing too much driving, just hanging around the cabin, and I haven't been hurt much recently, and, um, we'd have an adult." In that moment I couldn't help but wonder if Shelby could really be considered an adult, but it wasn't the time to question her.

She quirked the eyebrow that I knew matched my expression perfectly at times, "An adult?"

"Yes," I nodded, "Shelby Corcoran, she, um, She's a family friend of Rachel's and she volunteered to come with us," I couldn't exactly call that a lie.

"I'd like to meet her," my mother nodded, "You'll have to ask your father for the keys."

I sighed, "That's sort of what I wanted to ask you about."

"Well," she encouraged.

"Papi hasn't exactly been happy with me lately," I shrugged.

"I've noticed," she nodded, "I'll ask him for you. When do you plan on leaving?"

"Tonight?" I mumbled, not entirely sure if I wanted her to hear.

But as if she was the one with incredible hearing, "Tonight, 'Tana? Really?"

"It's the start of the break," I offered as an explanation, "And then I'd have time to rest before school, so I'd be back that Monday."

"And what would you be doing that would have you so tired?"

"You know, woodsy stuff like we used to, hunting, chopping wood, fishing, campfires and stuff," stuff had so many implications when it came to our youthful adventures.

"As long as I meet this Shelby woman before you leave, I'll do my best to get the keys for you," she assured as we came into the drop off area.

"Bye Mami," I waved.

"Bye Mija," she nodded before taking off.

}{

I had some serious planning to do. It started with getting everyone together, and meeting in the choir room would be the best time for that. For now I went to my locker, glad to see Rachel there. Since the incident with Puck's truck, we'd gotten closer, if that was possible. While we hadn't really tried anything yet, we were still more comfortable. I was able to relax around her without terror of losing control and she didn't seem nearly as worried about me pulling away. Our late night meetings continued and while there was no shortage of touch, we still hadn't ventured anywhere near where we'd been before, and we hadn't exactly spoken about it yet. Seeing her at my locker, I wondered if this trip would be a good opportunity for us.

"Hey," I pulled her into a hug.

"Hi," she beamed.

"What have you heard about a cabin?" I questioned, letting her go to look at her.

She looked me over curiously, "That everyone's going and that you need the keys."

"Trust me," I assured, "I need more than just the keys."

"So, this cabin is a normal thing for you guys?"

"Sort of," I nodded, "We haven't been in a few years."

She nodded and then looked to me hopefully, "So, how are planning to get me out of my house for this?"

"Asking," I offered.

"What happened to all the expert sneaking?" She wondered, amused.

"I'm not sure how I'd manage to sneak you out for a week," I shrugged.

"A week?" She sounded shocked.

"Yeah," I grinned.

"And you really think asking will get you somewhere?"

"Hiram likes me," I shrugged, "And Leroy hasn't like snapped at, threatened, or insulted me lately."

She nodded.

"And I have to convince my mom that Shelby, a "responsible adult," is going and I have to convince Leroy that she isn't, it works."

"If you say so," she sighed.

"I do," I grinned as the bell rang, taking my time to walk Rachel to class today.

First period was better than I was expecting, apparently Quinn had left early for her vacation plans, and so I got plenty of rest. Second I spent helping Rachel through a chapter of the book I'd already finished reading. I hardly ever enjoyed doing the class work as much as I did when I was helping her. Shcue reminded us about the glee meeting before we left. I finished the pop quiz in third quickly and fit in another nap.

}{

"Kurt, you and Blaine are in charge of drinks, and I might not be quite as angry this time if Puck can talk you into anything special!"

"Hells yeah!" Puck cheered.

"So he can come?" The pale boy chirped.

"Yes, but Brittany and Artie are riding with you," I added.

"So we can come?" Brittany cheered. At my nod she wondered, "What about Artie's chair?"

"Kurt and Puck can pimp it out with some off-road gear or someone can carry him, either way we'll make it work," I supplied.

"Puck, you can bring Ally, but you have to watch her," I announced, enjoying the proud grin that spread on my friend's face.

He nodded, "I've got towing duties?"

"Yep, and food. You know, canned, bread, and some fridge stuff, just keep in mind I don't know if the generator will work."

"Got it," he beamed.

"Mike and Tina," I looked to the two, "Well, Mike, you've got the usual, but make sure you leave room in case Em-Ms. Pillsbury wants to come."

"Alright," he gave a half-hearted salute before shrugging off Tina's questions of what exactly "the usual" was.

Rachel had been watching me organize this silently but now was her turn, after she counted the people and cars on her fingers, "What about us?"

"We can ride with Shelby," I grinned, proud that I'd thought it all through.

"Provided that I can actually go," she reminded.

"That's why everyone's meeting at my house, at six, that gives us time for the last glee meeting, and three hours to pack and get supplies, sound good?"

Everyone who was in on the plan cheered, Rachel was still uncertain but she seemed glad about the idea of going.

"You're going home though, pack for a week, and someone'll go to get you," I explained.

"You mean you aren't?" she sounded disappointed.  
>"I haven't decided," I shrugged, "But like I said, we're riding with Shelby, I just don't know what'd be the best way to get you out without pissing off Leroy."<p>

She nodded and smiled, obviously toying with the situation in her own head.

}{

Glee went by quickly enough and six rolled around in a blur of packing, thanking my mother, and phone calls. Someone had a question for everything. "Can I bring this?" was one I'd thought we'd gotten past. "Will you have that?" was sort of ridiculous. "Does _blank_ eat or drink _blank_?" and I shut off my phone. Kurt, Blaine, Brittany, and Artie were there first. Mike and Tina were just barely there before Puck, but as soon as he stepped out of the truck I couldn't blame him as a small girl with his same dark hair raced over to me.

"'Tana!" the girl cried as I picked her up and hugged her.

"Heya Puckerminnie," I grinned at the girl as I set her down.

"'Tana, I finally get to run with you guys right?" She asked a bit too loud, and I had to squat down to shush her.

"Yeah, you totally do, but you have to be quieter about it," I turned her to point to some of our friends, "'Cause not all of our friends can run."

She took the hint and nodded her grin still in place, "Alright."

I stood up and went to Puck who was grinning proudly at his younger sister, "You really think she's old enough to run?"

"She's been shifting for about a year, I think she's got it down enough to actually run, besides, you went to meetings long before your dad was even sure you could shift."

"Please," I assured, "So much epicness couldn't be limited to a single form."

He laughed loudly as we leaned against the truck, "So, how're we getting Rachel?"

Shelby's arrival couldn't have been more well-timed, "I have my ways."

}{

My plan to get Rachel hardly even involved me, everyone waited at my house while the black Range Rover carried the three of us to Rachel's house. A quick text to Shelby and a less thrilling than necessary invitation to the Jesse St. James, and I'd hoped it would be enough to convince get Leroy to even consider letting Rachel leave. As we rolled up I watched him get out, hopefully he'd be able to charm the man into letting Rachel come instead of just annoying him further. Shelby and I watched as he managed to act his way into the house, earning a hug from Hiram on the way. Leroy scowled at the car curiously. We tried our best to listen in.

"Really? A friend of Rachel's? All the way out at Carmel?" Hiram was genuinely curious.

"We met through glee," Jesse pulled off charming easily, "Really, she's very talented."

"Yes, she really is," Hiram sounded so proud.

I tried not to imagine that cocky grin of Jesse's, "Well, some friends and I are going out of town for the break, and though I'm sure Rachel mentioned it, I thought it'd be best if I introduced myself."

"Oh, of course."

"Friends? What kind of friends?" Leroy finally joined the conversation.

"Like I said glee mostly, but some other kids as well, it's sort of a thing we do." It took a moment before he added, "With adult supervision of course."

"Well, that sounds like a wonderful thing," Hiram was excited, "And aren't you always complaining about her hanging around Santana?"

"I suppose but-"Leroy sounded hesitant.

"Really, Leroy, at least let her have some friends, if she stopped hanging out with everyone you disliked she probably wouldn't have any friends."

"If it's any consolation, sir," I felt a growl as I heard the boy's tone, "I'm not the biggest fan of Santana either."

It was quiet for a moment before Leroy ceded, "I'm sure you don't."

"Really, I don't see everyone's problem with her, but I'll go tell Rachel," Hiram offered.

I had to admit being impressed, if I hadn't already been set in my distaste for the boy, I might have been fooled by his charm too. He walked out of the house with Rachel on his arm and her bag slung over his shoulder. Leroy was glaring at the truck but I knew, even with his vision, he couldn't see much more than silhouettes. Jesse put Rachel's bag in the trunk before opening the door for her to slip in next to me. I pulled her into my arms, grinning cockily at my brilliant planning skills.

"So, are there still doubts about my planning skills?" I wondered aloud.

"Please, the only reason that went off so well was my acting," Jesse assured.

"Trust me, this was all me," I corrected.

"I suppose you're right," he ceded.

It wasn't until I was caught sight of his smirk in the rearview that I stopped grinning. I couldn't help but replay the plot and wonder if I could have done this without him.

Once we were back at my house I was glad to see that everyone had organized themselves well enough. All the luggage and food was under the tarp in Puck's truck. Everybody had settled into their designated rides. When we rolled up, everyone was ready and I was glad it was going so smoothly. It was going better than I could have hoped for, and after quickly introducing Shelby to my mother we left before anything could go wrong, I didn't realize how easily things could go wrong once we made it to our destination though.

}{

Four hours of driving is never fun, four hours of driving while keeping track of three other cars full of rowdy teenagers was worse. Add to that arguing with a bigger drama queen than your girlfriend about the proper temperament of a pack, the constant sound of show tunes, and a rather useless adult who cited this problem as "not her pack, not her problem," and you knew what I had to deal with. Typically I hated them on trips, but rest stops became paradise. After two bathroom breaks we'd filled up on gas for the cars as well as what we'd need for the generator, and then the off-road was easy.

The lake came into view and soon, so did the cabin. Three stories including the basement should definitely be enough for all of us. As we all parked in front, I made sure to let everyone have a job. Kurt, Blaine, and I handled luggage. Mike and Puck took finding firewood, and I figured letting Rachel, Jesse, and Shelby fill the generator would be easy enough, but as we found ourselves, in a dark cabin at two in the morning, I couldn't have been more wrong.

"Pretty boy," I barked out as I entered the shed in the back, "What's taking so long?"

"I don't know how to work this thing," He declared as he glared at the contraption, "And frankly it's hardly a skill I see myself fit for."

"Maybe you'd rather dust," I supplied, lifting the first jug of gas and unscrewing the top, "What about you Shelby, what's your excuse?"

"I just know my way to the shed, nobody ever made me actually use the generator," she answered.

"I'll keep that in mind, but for now, I'm going to make sure that your daughter has this most simple of skills, in case she should ever need it," I emptied the gas into the generator and grabbed the next can as I waved Rachel over, "First rule is, make sure it's off before you fill it."

"Am I really ever going to use this?" She wondered as she watched me curiously.

"Probably not, but still good to know," I emptied the next can.

"You won't, I promise," Shelby assured, not bothering to watch.

I emptied every other can before putting my foot on the heavy machine, well aware that most people my size wouldn't even be able to make it budge, "Next, you start it like a lawn mower." I yanked the cable until it roared to life.

"Third, and most important," I moved around quickly, opening the windows to the small shed, "Make sure this is well ventilated, because I'd rather this trip end in carbon monoxide poisoning."

"That'd be an interesting story to tell," Shelby admitted, and raised her hands defensively when Rachel glared at her.

"Now let's go inside and claim a room." I announced.

We went inside quickly and found that the process had already begun. Puck had offered to share the pullout couch in the game room with Ally, who'd crashed too hard to even come in the cabin. Mike and Tina took my old room. Brittany and Artie took the living room couch. Jesse and Shelby took the guest rooms. Nobody contested my argument that, "Anybody who even thinks they're getting the master bedroom can sleep with the generator." Rachel was hardly pleased with that but she didn't complain nearly as much when she saw the king sized bed, and the full bookshelves surrounding the room. I was ready to crash on the bed but I watched her as she walked through, running her hands along spines and peaked her head into the grand master bathroom.

"The water won't be hot for a while," I mumbled as I slipped under the blankets, not even bothering to get undressed.

"This is so amazing," she declared, "And you used to come out here when you were little?"

"Mhum," I nodded into the pillow I'd claimed.

"What're we doing? I mean, what can you do? There's the lake, the woods, the house in itself seems like enough entertainment." She finally sat on the edge of the bed, still looking around.

"We can sleep, and then, maybe I can show you around in the morning," I assured, pulling the blanket back for her.

"But, we just got here," she sounded disappointed but laid down.

"It's like two in the morning," I informed.

She nodded and allowed me to pull her against my chest, "Fine, but when we get up, what are we going to do?"

"Anything you want," I mumbled into her shoulder.

"Anything?" She wondered.

I nodded, "Anything, just sleep."

"Fine."

}{

I'd have preferred to sleep well into the afternoon, but in the end I had to settle for nine. Rachel had fallen asleep soon enough after I promised her we could do something in the morning, and I wished we could have stayed that way; cuddled together under the heavy comforter. Instead we got jostled awake by a small body clambering over us and cheering.

"'Tana, 'Tana, come on, get up, Noah said we could go on the lake," the excited eleven year old informed.

"Did he now?' I groaned, sitting up.

Rachel looked between us in confusion, "Who's this?"

"I'm Alice," the girl assured, finally sitting on the bed between us.

"Puck's sister," I clarified.

"And you're Rachel right? Puck said that you were pretty," she grinned, making the resemblance more obvious.

"Really?" Rachel was smiling now, obviously more awake, "What else did he say?"

"He said," the girl was thoughtful for a moment, "He was disappointed he couldn't hit you, but he was glad that 'Tana could. But he's mean; I don't know why he'd want to hit you."

Rachel looked confused, "Hit me."

"That," I mumbled into her ear, "Hit that."

"Oh," she nodded, a little more offended, "I guess I'll have to have a word with your brother about being so mean, than."

"We definitely will," I laughed.

"So, can we go on the lake 'Tana," the girl was back to bouncing.

"Yeah, can we 'Tana," Rachel was asking now.

"It's so early," I whined.

"You said we could do anything I wanted," She reminded.

"I was hoping you'd want more sleep."

I let the two drag me down the stairs to see most of the group gathered in the living room. Shelby was on the huge fluffy chair my father usually claimed while Jesse hung by the kitchen counter. Ally had rushed to sit on Puck's lap on the couch. Brittany was on Artie's lap while Tina and Mike had claimed the couch for the moment. I pulled Rachel to sit on my lap while I took the arm of the couch. Everyone was looking to me for the plans for the day, and I sighed into Rachel's shoulder.

"Whose idea was it to let the kid wake us up?" I wondered aloud.

"She was the only one we knew you wouldn't hit," Mike offered.

"Sound logic," I nodded, "Next question, who brought up the brought up the boats?"

Puck raised his hand, "I thought that'd be a good idea."

"Well, you thought wrong," I assured.

"As usual," Kurt mumbled, looking very tired as he leaned on the shoulder of a more awake Blaine.

"This is pleasant," the taller boy announced, "I haven't been to the woods since I was a kid."

A chorus of "Dittos," and "Same heres," went off.

"Right, well, let's plan, I mean there's plenty to do here at Camp 'Tana," I offered.

"Camp 'Tana?" Shelby wondered past a laugh, "Are you our counselor, then?"

"Yes, Camp 'Tana, and if you have a problem with it, you can go out on the lake, but you definitely are not getting a boat."

"Because I wanted to go," she scoffed.

"Let's get one thing clear, I run this show, this works on the basis of who I like the most, for example," I gestured to Brittany and Rachel on my lap, "Rachel and Brittany get first dibs, after me of course."

"By that logic I doubt I'd get anything," Jesse intoned.

"Now you're getting it, "I grinned, standing up and looking at the boy, "It's good to know you've got more going for you than just your looks."

"I like how he looks," Ally beamed.

"I like her," Jesse grinned.

}{

Kurt, Tina, Brittany, and Jesse decided to stay in the house and organize some stuff while the rest of us took out the boats and some old fishing rods. Puck and Blaine dug up some worms and then rowed out to the center of the lake while Rachel, Shelby, and I took the other and just went around for a while. It was peaceful. Even if I didn't get all the sleep I wanted it was still nice, distantly we could hear the guys laughing and joking as they taught Ally how to fish. It was fun to know that Artie could out-fish Puck any day. Blaine even assured he could prepare the fish for dinner, although I enjoyed that fact more than Rachel.

"So, you used to come out here too?" Rachel questioned Shelby.

The woman nodded, relaxing against the side of the boat, "Carlos's father owned the cabin back then, so he'd bring me, Leroy, sometimes Burt, and Blaine's dad."

"So you guys were pretty close?" She wondered.

I'd heard plenty of stories about my father's youth but it was interesting with more names and faces.

"Always," Shelby grinned but it faded, "When we were young."

We nodded.

"But we grew up and things changed," she explained, "Leroy still had a temper but it was never that bad. Carlos, well, he probably hasn't changed too much, he was always about the rules and traditions, but he usually had a way around them."

"I heard Burt was really protective," I mentioned, "That hasn't changed."

"Of course," she nodded. "Rock star, what's his name?"

"Puckerman," I supplied.

She beamed, "His mother, and I used to get in so much trouble together, and I don't know why we didn't keep up."

"She hate's Santana," Rachel mentioned.

Shelby nodded, "She doesn't have a very big fan club."

"It's all good," I assured, Pulling Rachel onto my lap, "I've got my biggest fan right here."

"When did this happen?" she questioned playfully.

I shrugged, "Right before you fell in the lake."

"I didn-" she couldn't finish as I shoved her over the edge, wrapping my arm around her waist before she actually fell in, "SANTANA LOPEZ PULL ME BACK IN THIS INSTANCE!"

The look on her face had me and Shelby laughing so hard that I almost really did drop her in.

She hit my chest when I pulled her back onto my chest and ended up falling off the seat.

"You're terrible, take me back to the cabin," she shouted.

"Do it San," I heard Puck yell from their boat, when I looked they were all watching.

I looked back to Rachel, "It was just a little joke. I wouldn't have actually thrown you in."

"Now, Santana," She commanded.

I rowed us back quickly, ignoring Shelby's mumbling of how whipped I was. She quickly stormed inside, and I tied the bow to the dock. As I followed inside, I saw her sitting on the kitchen counter, talking with everyone else in the kitchen. Brittany was giggling while Kurt tried to cover his laughter and swat her. Jesse had his usual cocky grin and Shelby was going for the coffee.

"It's not like the waters toxic," I mumbled, hopping on the counter next to Rachel.

"I'd like some warning before I go swimming in that murky water," Rachel declared.

"We could go swimming," Brittany chirped excitedly.

"That's a warning," I shrugged.

Kurt was already shaking his head, "Who knows what could be lurking in that water."

"Fish," Jesse offered.

"No shit," I scowled, "But really, that waters pretty damn dark."

"You were so willing to throw me in a while ago," Rachel declared.

I shook my head, "I wouldn't have actually thrown you in. I was teasing."

"Sure you wouldn't," she nodded.

I caught a quick look between Kurt and Shelby before I was being lifted, "It's not toxic, right San?"

"'Course not, I used to swim in their all the time," Shelby assured as they carried me out, kicking and trying to struggle out of their grips.

"Hell no," I declared as they brought me to the dock.

The small group behind us was laughing, including Rachel, as they watched.

"If you do this-"

"We're sleeping with the generator," they all groaned together.

"Damn the generator, you can sleep in the boats," I announced before they actually did throw me in.

The water was pretty warm, but that didn't mean I was thrilled as I went under. I wasn't even at the surface when clouds of bubbles erupted. When I surface I saw Jesse standing near the steps that Shelby sat on while Rachel sat on the edge, laughing. I pulled myself up and on top of her, listening to her shout as the water on me soaked through her outfit.

"Told you it wasn't toxic," I reminded.

"I feel as if I should intervene," Shelby mumbled.

"Everyone is convinced you're supposed to be the adult supervising all of this," I pointed out, looking up from Rachel.

"There go my vacation plans," the older woman rolled her eyes.

Rachel turned her head back to look at her upside down, "I'm not exactly comforted by that."

Shelby just shrugged.

I tugged Rachel into the water with us where Tina and Brittany were splashing and Kurt was complaining that everyone was lucky he'd been wearing his slippers rather than absolutely any other pair of shoes. We kept it up until the guys came back and Ally was quick to join us. Blaine managed to get Kurt to join in and Puck and I made a game of trying to drown each other until Rachel was certain that one of us was near succeeding. Brittany joined Artie as they went back out on the boat for a while. Shelby and Jesse just continued watching.

}{

Eventually we got out and dried off before heading back in. Blaine made good on his promise, preparing the fish while Kurt pretended to be interested, until they were in a state that he'd be able to prepare them. Everyone else took turns bathing in the other two bathrooms while I brought Rachel upstairs to the master bedroom. She opted for the walk-in shower while I wanted the whirlpool tub. She watched as I filled it up and then once I was settled in she took the opportunity to start the shower. I couldn't even tell you how long I sat there, enjoying the massaging jets, but I didn't realize when Rachel had gotten out and gotten dressed. I might have stayed there all evening had she not stirred me, sliding her arms around my neck and nuzzling my hair.

"Thank you," she mumbled softly.

"For what?" I sighed comfortably.

"Getting me out, and bringing me here," she clarified.

"Don't thank me for my brilliance," I tilted my head back to kiss her lightly, "Just consider not deafening me the soundtrack to Funny Girl next time we're in a car together."

"You were outnumbered," she mumbled against my lips, "It was a fair vote."

"You'd think I could have swayed you in some way," I deepened our kiss, licking her lip gently.

She sucked on the tip gently and I sat up farther out of the water, "You'd think."

We stayed like that for a few moments, and I really hoped it would continue

"Come on, before someone decides to send Ally back up to get us," she suggested, tugging me up.

"Why? Can't we just stay in here, and lock the door?" I tried to change her mind.

She laughed and shook her head, "Maybe after dinner."

"I don't know about you, but I have plenty to eat in here," I smirked, trying to pull her back down, but she went to the door.

A blush was obviously covering her face, "San, come on, everyone's waiting."

I pulled the stopper from the drain before following quickly, slipping a bit as I followed her to the room. On the carpet I was more sure-footed and stopped her before she could get the door open. She gasped as I claimed her neck, but I wasn't sure if it was more from the bite or the fact that I was, once again, soaking her outfit. I slid my arms around her waist and nipped at her neck, soothing the spot with my tongue. She relaxed into my arms and dropped her hand from the doorknob, turning around to face me. Our lips met again and I pressed her against the door, taking her lips in mine. One of her hands slipped around my neck while the other made a slow path up my abs. We'd have probably gotten a lot farther if a knock on the door hadn't sent Rachel sprawling forward to knock me down.

I landed with a slight "Oomph."

"Just 'cause we can't hear you doesn't meant we don't know what's going on," Puck announced from the other side of the door.

I fell onto my back completely, groaning loudly, "If you knew then why couldn't you leave us alone?"

"That wouldn't be nearly as fun," Puck assured, "Dinner's done by the way."

"I told you," Rachel reminded, the latest blush fading from her cheeks.

"And I told you I was fine in here," I smirked, sitting up again.

"Come on," she stood up, pulling me up and to my suitcase to get dressed.

It took a while but eventually I let her lead me downstairs, we took the seats at the counter. Kurt supplied me with a plate of fish and a side salad while he gave Rachel a whole salad. He pushed a wine cooler before me with a smirk. Rachel turned hers down for a soda instead. Everyone else was in a similar state. Blaine and Puck had brought the television up from the attic and we were now watching some comedy while we ate. Soon Ally was on my lap, shooting questions at Rachel, and she was much more excited when she realized she didn't limit them like she did with Brittany and Tina. It was amusing to watch them talk, even if I couldn't quite keep up with their speed.

}{

Soon everyone was going to sleep, but Puck managed to get a few of us to stay awake for a quick run. Shelby was more than willing to join, along with me and Blaine. Ally was by far the most excited, although she was still confused by Rachel's presence as we went outside, trying our best not to wake everyone else up. As we sat on the patio, discussing, Ally couldn't sit still, and I couldn't help but notice Rachel's attention on the girl.

"What're you thinking about?" I wondered as I kneeled before her off the steps she sat on.

She thought before answering, "What it must feel like. She's so excited to go with you guys."

"Yeah," I nodded, watching the girl shift excitedly on her feet, waiting for permission, "It's kind of big."

"What was it like for you?" She wondered, pulling me to sit between her legs on the step below.

"Nothing like this," I laughed softly, "I was a little younger, maybe nine. My Papi always took me to everything before he was supposed to. We were at the point, of course, and I was so excited. Like, this was bigger than Christmas for me. But they had the fire going and Papi just had this huge grin on like he was so proud. Then, everybody else was shifting, and I finally got to do it with them. Papi let me run point with him, even though he had to slow everyone down."

"We're talking first times?" Puck asked as he sat next to us.

"Mhum," Rachel hummed, as she absently stroked my hair.

"Mine was with San's dad too," he grinned fondly at me, "My mom kind of went on this anti-wolf kick after my dad left so San's dad picked up the slack."

"Oh yeah, there was a time when he actually liked you," I teased.

"Mhum, and so it was way after San's, she'd already been running for a while, but he let me come. We were sitting in the back of his old truck and you were going on and on about how awesome it was. We played fetch that night, and you helped me to get the ball from Paul Karofsky."

Blaine leaned against the hand rail grinning as he reminisced, "My dad's pack has always been pretty small, so they just kind of took us all at once. I was like twelve by the time everybody'd started shifting, so that's when they took us to run. It was a new moon so it was pitch black and me and all my friends were running so fast we kept smashing into each other. I got a broken nose." He reached to grab it as if the injury was still there but he was still grinning.

"What about you?" Rachel looked up to Shelby.

The woman shrugged, "Both my parents were wolves so I usually went with both of them every time," she tried to make it sound like it wasn't very impressive but that was the most exciting thing to us, "Even before I shifted. My dad was the alpha and my mom the beta, but I spent a lot more time with my mom. I was about ten when I first got to really run though. I couldn't sit still and I was the first to really shift that night. My mom tried to make me stay in the cave at the outlook but I had to run."

We all nodded understandingly, except Rachel.

When I looked to her she was thoughtful, her face was clear of emotion but I could practically hear the wheels turning. Silently she asked, "Does that mean, that since I'm," she paused to correct herself, "I would have been a Nomad, my first run would have been different?"

"Probably," I confirmed.

"Why don't you ask Leroy," Shelby offered, "About his first run I mean."

"I'll do that," she nodded.

"But for now, you're going on your first with us," Puck clapped his hand on her shoulder.

"What? How can I?" Confusion was plastered over her face.

"You're coming with me," I supplied, standing up again, "We'll make do without a sled," I winked.

"Oh," she blushed slightly, but I could see a smile.

I went to a trunk on the patio and dug out a neon orange football that caught the moonlight. I tossed the toy to Puck, "You do the honors."

"Gladly," he cocked his arm back and in a swift motion showed us why he should have been the star quarterback instead of Finn.

Naturally, we all flinched in the direction of the ball, but we stopped, Puck had to catch Ally though.

After a laugh we'd all shifted, Puck's thin brown fur showing and a miniature of him stood nearby. Shelby was a light chestnut color with a cream color coating her paws and chest. Blaine was gray and white. Rachel looked us over, once more amazed at our transformation. Everyone looked at me for instruction and with a subtle nod of my head they were off. I felt Rachel's hand on my head and I gave her the same nod and began following them.

"You don't have to wait on me," she mumbled, "I'm sure if you wanted you could have gotten the ball."

I nodded and looked up to bite her hand playfully.

"But you guys are probably going to let Ally get the ball anyway aren't you?" She wondered aloud.

I gave another nod.

"I really liked hearing about all your first times."

I couldn't resist showing my teeth in a grin.

"Do you really think my Dad would tell me about his?"

I nodded more vigorously this time.

"Are you just saying that?" She questioned playfully.

I shook my head this time, but I doubt she noticed as she began playing with my ears. My shaking became more aggressive. I pulled away and crouched down in front of her as if I were going to pounce. When she seemed to give up on trying to pet my ears I took the opportunity anyway. She shouted slightly in surprise as I pressed her back against the tree behind her.

"Do I ever just say anything?" I smirked.

"No, not really," she nodded.

"How's this for a first run?" I asked.

"Perfect," she smiled and leaned forward to kiss me, "Now let's keep going before someone interrupts us again."

I nodded and shifted back, leading her farther into the forest until we heard a howl in the distance. It was too soft to be any of ours so Ally must have finally found the ball. I lead Rachel back to the cabin, and we shifted back. We got dressed at Rachel's prompting and celebrated the youngest member of the pack finding the ball. Shelby even congratulated Rachel on her first run, and I can't say I'd ever seen her smile more widely. As the excitement died down we had to make our way back inside and in bed. Rachel was so happy as we collapsed in the bed and cuddled.

"You're really sweet," she mumbled into my shoulder.

I grimaced playfully, "You're the only person who gets away with calling me that."

"Besides Brittany," she teased.

"Anyway," I urged a change of subject.

"I never feel like I can thank you enough," she whispered tiredly.

"You don't have to thank me," I assured, nuzzling her hair.

"I should," she was on the verge of sleep already.

I smiled into her hair, "If you say so."

Her soft even breaths soon filled the room and eventually I fell into an amazing slumber with her.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry all my updates are taking so long. Mixes of school and writer's block are happening but I'll work faster. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. BTW, for all of you reading my other story NQB, I just got a butterfly knife and I'm learning how to use it. Just thought I'd share my excitement.**

**Warnings: I don't own Glee or any of the characters or any of the songs I may use. This will include lesbian sex, maybe some hetero but it's not likely. Possibly Finn and Jesse bashing.**

The week couldn't have gone any faster if we'd spent it sleeping, and I probably wouldn't have minded if we had. We spent days doing the stuff we remembered from our youth, hiking, rowing, fishing, and just playing. Puck, Brittany, and I got to reenact some of our memories, and I was glad to see my oldest friend sharing the experiences with his younger sister, especially since it meant so much to him. Brittany and I got to return to our old closeness. Really all of our relationships flourished from the experience, even Rachel and Shelby's.

"Water? Really?" Shelby sounded confused.

Rachel nodded and shrugged, "I didn't say it was the most normal response to a crying child but it worked."

"Leroy really has gone soft," the older woman mumbled.

"He's just all kinds of fluffy," I groaned from where my head rested on Rachel's lap.

Rachel paused the motion of the hand that was stroking my hair, "Just because he doesn't like you doesn't mean he can't be nice."

"Of course it does," I groaned, "I'm lovable."

Shelby scoffed, "Of course, who wouldn't love the local deviant corrupting their daughter?"

"You seem to like me," I pointed out.

"Seem, being the key word."

"She's not corrupting me," Rachel argued leaning down to kiss me, "She's just exposing me to new experiences that I wouldn't have had otherwise."

I nodded proudly.

"Sneaking out regularly, skipping school, staying out late, getting people to lie to her parents," the woman rolled her eyes, "All very impressive things for a college application."

"Let's not forget assault," I added grinning.

The smaller brunette all but shouted, "That's not funny."

"It is a little," Shelby mumbled.

"I could have hurt her," she whined.

Shelby and I both lost in our fights to contain our laughter, and I had to keep Rachel from leaving.

It was amazing to get out with our friends. We didn't have to worry about Quinn or Karofsky taking out their aggressions on us, or Leroy trying to keep me away from Rachel. Out at the cabin I could almost pretend like my father was still talking to me and that Rachel and I really could just be together without worrying about traditions or rules or guilt or anything. I didn't have to feel any kind of responsibility, as long as everyone stayed out of trouble.

What really became important to me on the trip was spending time with Rachel. At the start of each day as long as everyone else had something to do, it meant we'd have our own time together, and I could plan time with everyone else later. While someone went out on the lake or went fishing, we'd go hiking; rather she went hiking while I went for a leisurely stroll.

"Slow down," she urged, leaning against a tree tiredly.

"What? Really?" I wondered, going back to her side.

"Is this some sort of surprise to you? I mean, to begin with I'm not even very athletic-"

"Couldn't tell with that body," I cut her off, smirking playfully.

She didn't look like she was sure whether she should scowl or blush, so she did a combination of the two before continuing, "I'm not athletic, and you have a slight advantage over me to begin with."

"It's just a little hike," I pointed out, moving to hold her while I leaned against the tree.

"We've been out for almost an hour," she groaned, "Do you even know your way back?"

I looked around curiously, not really recognizing anything, "No, but you know me."

She gaped at me slightly, "I think I should be concerned but I'm too tired to worry."

"When have I ever given you reason not to trust my navigation skills?"

"Well, it might have still been nice to know where we're going," she pointed out.

"Maybe I wanted to get a little lost," I offered, taking on a mischievous smirk.

"Why would you want that?" She looked to me curiously.

I answered by leaning down and sweeping lips gently over hers.

"We couldn't do that back at the cabin?" She wondered, barely pulling away.

I shrugged slightly, "I guess, but somebody would've come along to interrupt."

"We could lock the door," she mumbled, tugging me down again for another kiss.

I entirely lost my train of thought as we kissed against that tree, and I really didn't try to go any further in the forest in broad daylight.

The best parts of the trip were the ones I spent engrossed in Rachel's company. In the back of my mind there was still the thought of hurting her, but the more time we spent together, the more I could tell she could handle me if she absolutely had to. She found my constant threats entertaining, indulged my usual affection and juvenile sense of humor, and let me continue showing her the werewolf experience. Really, I loved the intimate times where we could escape everyone's attention.

"Where are we going?" She wondered aloud as I led her through the dark.

"The lake," I supplied as I tugged her to the dock.

"Now? It's dark out, and what if we fall in?" She seemed worried.

"We won't, and even if the moon weren't full I know you could see everything."

"You sound so sure."  
>"I am," I finished untying the boat and helped her in.<p>

She settled on a seat and I climbed in after, "Are you going to tell me what we're going to do?"

"Not that it's anything too big, I think I'm just going to keep it a surprise," I decided, beginning to row us out to the center.

She nodded, and watched the dark water carefully. When I stood up she panicked, "You're going to flip us."

"I am not," I assured, tugging up the seat I was currently on before leaning against the side of the boat and sitting on the bottom. I beckoned her over, "Come here."

She slipped off of the bench hesitantly and sat next to me.

I laid down and urged her to do the same, "Look up."

She gaped at the black sky above us, lit by the full moon and the glittering specks that littered the view.

I took a quick glance myself, but my focus was on her. The way her normally tanned skin was paled by the moonlight and how her lips were pressed together in thought. The silence was hardly comfortable even though I was expecting a response any minute.

I tried to gauge her reaction but it wasn't until she turned to me, a smile tugging at her lips, that any showed, "It's gorgeous."

"It is," I assured, not taking my eyes off of her. I knew she was blushing, even if it wasn't evident in the light.

"I've seen the stars before," she started, looking back up, "A million times, but it's like this with everything."

"Like what?" I wondered.

"Everything's different," she held up her hand as if trying to claim a star as her own, "More vivid. Like, everything was real before," she turned her own hand, studying it, "But with you it's just so much better."

I nodded silently and reached to trace my index finger gently over each of her fingers.

"You're like glasses," she stated.

"I make you look like a nerd?" I joked.

She chuckled slightly and shook her head, "No, you just show me a whole other side of everything. Stars are pretty, and I can't wait until I become one myself, but now I feel as if I could reach out and take one, or go and join them on my own."

"That sounds like a pretty good high," I mentioned.

She laughed again, "You're my brand of heroine."

"We've had this discussion before," I groaned.

"It's not really that bad a book," she chuckled bringing our hands down so she could toy with my fingers now.

"You already are, you know," I mumbled, moving closer to her.

She hardly looked up from my hand, "Hmm?"

I took my hand back to slip under her shoulders and pull her closer to me, "You're already my star."

I felt her smile as her lips pressed firmly to mine and her fingers stroked my cheek gently.

I suppose at some point I should have known things were going far too smoothly. As the end of the trip approached my only thoughts were that we'd be leaving soon, going back home, to opinions that ranged from worried, disappointed, and downright hating me. For another week we'd make it work, but then we'd back to school. School had lost its luster for me long ago, but now, there were those who totally stood against me. At least here, in the woods, all that mattered was my pack and Rachel.

The last couple days of the trip were tough on everyone. We'd all decided to pack before the last day, just so we could enjoy it without worry. One day before exactly, we'd all gathered to pack up and clean up the site as best as we could. Puck and Mike were organizing the luggage by the door. Jesse, who'd taken quite a shine to Alice, helped the smaller girl to pull the cars around and park for the morning. Everyone else was busy packing up and leaving their stuff for the boys to find, except me.

"Shouldn't you be helping?" Rachel wondered over her own suitcase.

"Probably," I nodded.

"What are you doing then?" She wondered, zipping up her bag and carrying it to the open doorway.

I watched as Mike passed by and swooped it up, "Plotting."

"You've been doing that a lot," she pointed out, coming to sit on the bed next to me.

"What can I say," I shrugged, "I'm an evil genius."

She laughed, "So what, may I ask, are you plotting?"

"That, my dear," I smirked cockily before sliding my hand around her hip and pulling her into my side to kiss the side of her head, "Is a surprise."

She pouted adorably, "So you can't tell me at all? I won't tell anyone else."

I couldn't help but chuckle, "Nope, it wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you."

"I don't need a surprise," she assured, "I'm sure whatever you're planning will be amazing."

"Oh, it will be," I nodded.

"So you can tell me about it," she pushed.

"Nope," I shook my head.

She continued her pestering through the rest of the day. She'd even started asking everyone else if they knew what I was planning. It was pretty entertaining, and even pushed my anxieties about leaving to the back of my mind for the time. As it got closer to night-fall I even felt myself growing more anxious. I wanted this to go off without a hitch. When the time finally came, I found myself going over my plans repeatedly, making sure there was no window for flaw.

"It's like you two can't even be bothered to spend a night with us," Kurt mumbled as I lead Rachel through the living room where everyone was gathered, watching a movie.

"San's just being romantic," Brittany beamed at us.

"Straight up," Artie gave me a thumbs up.

"It's good they can get away," Blaine offered.

"Can I go with you guys, San?" Alice asked from her spot on the counter.

"Sorry kiddo, it's a big kids thing," I shrugged and gave her a smile.

"Noah said I'm a big kid now," she argued.

"Yeah, Noah said she's a big kid," Jesse prodded.

"It's more of an adult thing," Rachel added.

I looked to her curiously, wondering what she assumed my plans were, "Really now?"

She blushed.

"Does that mean I should be supervising?" Shelby wondered.

"Don't you mean start?" I teased.

"Hey," the older woman shouted, "Nobody died; I think I've done a good job supervising."

"'Cause that's the only concern she should have," I rolled my eyes, before ushering Rachel the rest of the way out, "Come on."

"Hold up," Puck intoned from the darkened porch swing.

"That's not creepy at all," I assured.

"San," his voice was serious, "Be careful."

I looked over his overshadowed features curiously, "Is something wrong?"

"I just-" he paused and shook his head, "I just have a bad feeling."

I worried my lip slightly, looking between him and Rachel, "I'll be careful, but you're in charge until we get back."  
>He looked like he wanted to say more, but as he looked back to Rachel he just nodded silently.<p>

I couldn't get his tone out of my head as I lead Rachel to the dock. I'd never not taken Puck's word when he got a feeling like that, but, against my better judgment, I encouraged Rachel to keep going.

"Should we stay in tonight?" Rachel wondered.

Rather than tell her I was wondering the same thing I shrugged, "He's as good a leader as me when he needs to be, and that means I can watch out for you if anything comes up."

"Alright," she nodded, "So are we going on the lake again?"

"Just for a while," I smiled.

"You still won't tell me where we're going?" She asked as I helped her into the boat.

"Nope," I shook my head.

"It might be better for both of us, I mean, if I at least had some sense of direction I wouldn't trouble you by stumbling off in the wrong direction," she tried to convince me.

"We have all night for you to stumble," I assured.

She glared at that, glancing up, the moon wasn't full tonight, but I could live without it.

I rowed us out to the center of the lake again but this time I pulled a small piece of fabric from my pocket.

"What's that for?" She looked at it curiously.

I answered by moving carefully behind her to wrap it around her eyes.

She groaned loudly, "Really? I don't even get to see what direction we're going?"

"Nope," I pressed the blanket I'd been carrying onto her lap, "But if it makes you feel useful you can carry that."

"Goody," I could see the motion of her eye roll, even past the blindfold.

I continued rowing us to the opposite side of the lake. I lead Rachel in circles for a while, just for the sake of the surprise. Every so often I'd kiss her cheek or the hand I lead her by, offering a reassuring, "Almost there." Eventually I lead her to a large tree and leaned against it, "I'm going to give you a choice here."  
>"What kind of choice?" Curiosity coated her voice.<p>

"Either I carry you, or I lead you," I explained.

She turned her head back and forth as if trying to discern where we were, "Where?"

"Up," I offered.

Her eyebrows shot up slightly at that, "Up?"

"Mhum," I stood up.

"Lead me," It almost sounded like a question as she nodded, more like she was telling herself than me.

"Alright," I only carried her on my back to the first branch.

She must have heard the rustle of the leaves and felt the branch because she asked, "Are we in a tree?"

"Yes," I offered, deciding there was no way around that.

"Why are we in a tree?" She wondered, "It's hardly very safe, and the last time I was in a tree didn't end very well. Actually, last time you were in a tree didn't go well."

"Thanks for the reminders," I scowled, "Besides, we won't be jumping."

She seemed hesitant but finally nodded, "Alright."

I made my way to each branch first before pulling her up behind me. We were about halfway up, when I decided a branch was sturdy enough and had the appropriate view. I pressed my back to the base of the tree and urged Rachel to stand in front of me, my arms loosely wrapped around her waist. I nuzzled her hair gently and began loosening the fabric around her eyes, "We're here."

"And where exactly is h-" as the fabric fell her voice trailed off.

She stared over the lake to the reflection of the cabin that lit the dark water so brilliantly, it rivaled the stars. She was silent for a moment and it gave me a moment to start humming. It was a familiar song and as she relaxed into my arms I heard her humming as well. After the first verse I couldn't help but start to sing softly to her.

"So many things to tell her  
>But how to make her see<br>The truth about my past? Impossible!  
>She'd turn away from me,"<p>

Her voice picked up gently,

"She's holding back, she's hiding  
>But what, I can't decide<br>Why won't she be the queen I know she is  
>The queen I see inside?"<p>

I smirked into her hair and asked, "Can you feel it, Rach?"

"Yes," I could feel the motion of her rolling her eyes but she nodded, "I can feel the love tonight."

"Hell yes you can," I grinned and hugged her tightly.

"I wasn't aware that Disney was a part of your repertoire," she laced our fingers together and brought my hand up to kiss before continuing her teasing, "What else do you plan on treating me to tonight? A whole new world? So this is love?"

"You think you're funny, don't you?" I smiled softly.

"Very," she sighed into the night air.

I turned her in my arms before sliding down to sit, my back still pressed against the tree. I pulled the small brunette onto my lap, facing me as I stroked her hips gently.

"I thought I was good at planning," she mumbled, sliding her arms around my neck.

I smirked, "You haven't had to be in charge of five wolves."

"I don't think I would have minded," she shrugged.

"I'm sure you'd have been an amazing leader."

She slid one hand into my hair and brought our lips together in a gentle kiss that soon became anything but. I took it as a sign that she'd enjoyed the surprise. Her tender lips moved firmly against mine and I responded to each motion gently. I held her impossibly closer against me and we sat like that, kissing and embracing each other. The blanket was pressed between us until she pulled back slightly and I tried to follow. She smiled comfortably and reached for my shirt, tugging it over my head. When she looked for somewhere to put it, I just knocked it from her hand, and for a moment we watched it fall, maybe to the forest floor below or to some lower branch. She repeated the motion with my bra, and she rebounded from the small show quicker than me, caressing my exposed skin before I had the chance to start on her clothes.

Gentle patterns circled my nipples and light squeezes made my back arch. I was so distracted but the same fingers that distracted me drew my attention back as they traced down my abdomen. I grabbed her hand and kissed it before sliding it onto my shoulder and inching her own shirt up. Once it was over her head she was more hesitant to drop it, but it fluttered to the ground as mine had before. I trailed my lips slowly across her collar bone and slid my fingertips behind her back, releasing her own bra. My lips found her waiting peaks easily and I savored her smooth skin with my tongue, just as much as I did the sounds she was emitting.

She whimpered as I pulled back but as I shook out the blanket and pulled it over her shoulders she urged me to continue with soft presses of her fingertips into my scalp. I toyed with her nipples, testing her reactions to each and every motion I made. A familiar feeling surged and as I felt an intense desire that paused my efforts, I wondered if this is what Puck meant. Had he warned me to be careful with Rachel? Did he know about my worries? Of course he did, he knew about my self-control. I was dragged from my thoughts by tender hands on my cheeks.  
>"You won't hurt me," if we were anywhere else, if I were anyone else, her quiet words would have been lost.<p>

I stared at her intently, looking for any sign that she doubted what she'd said, that she doubted me.

"You'd never hurt me," she rephrased it.

I nodded and she stood up, allowing me to remove her shoes, which I tied together and dropped to the branch below us. Next I hesitantly tugged her pants down, and while that dark hunger swelled, the persistent fingers in my hair continued to calm it.

I tried to push everything out of my head. Worry over hurting Rachel, dread about going back home, Puck's words, and anything else that could ruin that moment. All I focused on was Rachel's fingers in my hair and her soft skin as I traced my thumbs over the hem of the last bit of fabric separating us. She urged me on and I slid the underwear down her legs. I found myself sort of breathless as I took in her full form. I stroked my fingertips over her hips and licked my lips slightly before drawing her back down to straddle my lap. She tugged the blanket tighter over her shoulders and slipped it further over mine as she pressed against me and I gasped at the contact. She pulled me in for another series of kisses and I slid my fingertips up the tops of her thighs slowly. She moaned against my lips and that spurred me on to rub her inner thigh with my left hand. I was still tense but I found myself easing my fingers closer to my goal.

With Rachel, warm was never the first thing that came to my mind. Beautiful, smart, bossy, mine, all those came up, but as I parted her already wet folds, I was met with a delicious heat. The silky warmth that coated my finger allowed me to trace smooth patterns around her waiting node and I couldn't think of anything to compare the sounds that came from her mouth. I couldn't help but want to taste them as I surged forward and pressed my lips to hers, consuming her moans as I dipped my finger lower, circling her entrance.

"Santana," it came out as a cross between a moan and a growl.  
>I'd never enjoyed hearing my own name so much, "Yeah, Rach?<br>"San, please," she begged.

"Please, what?"

She growled in frustration as I continued playing, "Stop teasing."

At her command I had no choice but to enter her. I pressed in slowly finding so much to focus on, not wanting to hurt her while wanting to take her, the tight squeeze of her muscles, the warmth, the slight whimper that became a moan, and the grip of her arms around my shoulder. Finally, when she relaxed against me I slid out and repeated the motion, pushing back into her and she moaned louder than I'd ever heard her. I built up a pattern, stroking in and out of her. Really, it was just a blur of feelings and emotions and too much to focus on at any one time. Nothing stood out from the blur quite like Rachel shuddering and crying out on my lap as her walls constricted on my finger.

I held her for so long, just listening to her deep breaths until they evened out. She slumped comfortably against me and I drew my finger out, enjoying her slight whine, and brushed my hands soothingly up and down her back. I felt kisses being peppered across my neck and shoulder and soon she sat up, looking me in the eyes, and as I tried to read her expression a slight panic grew in me. I mulled it over in my head, replaying the entire event, wondering if I'd missed some warning or plea for her to stop. She must have noticed because she eased my worry with a careful stroke of my cheek.

"I remember when you used to seem so mysterious," she teased.

I licked my lip before asking, "You mean I'm not anymore?"

"No," she shook her head.

"When did that change?" I wondered, relaxing with her.

"When you fell in love?" She offered, brushing hair behind my ear.

I scrunched up my nose playfully at that, "Oh yeah, that could be it."

"Well, when you say it like that I should probably get dressed," she tried to sound offended but her smile made it difficult to believe.

"If only you had superhuman abilities to aid in that process," I sighed, "Or even a girlfriend like that."

"If only," she agreed.

"We should get back if you want to be up before we leave tomorrow," I offered.

She leaned forward and rested her cheek on my shoulder, "I wouldn't mind sleeping in with you."

"Mmm," I hummed, "Neither would I."

"You're talking about yourself, aren't you?" She asked dryly.

"What?" I defended, "I have a good relationship with myself. I'm my second favorite sleeping partner."

"Second?" She wondered.

"Yes."

"Who's the first?" She queried.

I smirked, "As of late, you."

"I'm flattered," she grinned.

"We should probably get your clothes though," I pointed out.

She nodded and I got her to branch below us so she could put on her shoes. She held the blanket tightly around her while we made our way down, looking for our clothes on the way. Her underwear and t-shirt were the easiest, while my bra required I climb to the edge of a very unsturdy branch. When we reached the bottom I assumed we had enough to make it back to the cabin without too many questions. I was going to jump from the branch when I heard a dangerously familiar sound. All of my instincts kicked in and I suddenly became far more aware of our surroundings.

"Stay here," I growled, jumping from the tree.

Her argument was lost on me as I landed.

I listened to the rustling of someone approaching us, a couple of people actually. Their scents were familiar and I tensed at that.

"You aren't the brightest candle in the shop are you kid?" Leroy challenged as his form appeared in the shadows.

"The brightest stars burn out the fastest, I'm just taking my time," I ground out.

He chuckled humorously, "You think you're some tough shit, don't you? Like I wasn't going to find about an entire fucking pack leaving the city? Hell the Carmel pack didn't even go?"

"It took you long enough, though. One more day and we'd have been on our way back home."

"Good thing your old man let me know that it was his cabin you were using, huh?" He smirked cockily.

The dark figure next to him shifted, "Leroy, I thought we were just getting the kids and going."

"Yeah, well, why ruin everyone else's fun, you're kid's the real problem," he offered.  
>"Leroy," the figure growled and I couldn't help but feel joy at that, until his next words, "I'll deal with her screw ups myself, just get your daughter."<p>

I hated the way he said it, my own father, dealing with me instead of standing up for me, but my next choices wouldn't make it any better.

"Come on Papi, you're going to let him outdo you? I mean, sure he has no idea what's going on in his daughter's life," I heard the cracking of knuckles, "And he didn't bother telling her a damn thing about herself," a low growl, "And just uprooted her and dumped her in some Podunk little town and left her to the wolves, in more way than one," a quick smirk his direction revealed he'd stepped out of the shadows, "But he's here to do more than just deal with his kid."

"Carlos," he warned.

"Don't," I advised, "He can deal with me later. What do you have to say with me Leroy?"

"You don't even know what you're talking about," The sound was dangerously low.

"Speak up then," I looked to the tree where Rachel was watching with a certain ferocity of her own, trying to hear what she was missing, "Rachel might want to hear this too."

He followed my line of sight, and I suppose that might have been too far. He examined the girl in the tree, and while her expression shifted to one of fear and guilt, his grew to one of hurt and anger. The anger overpowered the hurt when he looked back to me. Well, as long as he looked at me, because the next thing I knew he'd launched himself at me.

For the second time tonight, things were a blur. I heard worried shouts, the ripping of clothes, the snapping of teeth, and growls. I felt my back hit the ground and I tried to stand up but he was over me, growling and allowing spittle to drip from his lips. He looked livid, but I couldn't restrain a rebellious growl of my own, before trying to push him off. He rolled off and I was barely on my paws before he came at me again and I barely had time to duck as he went over me. He rebounded quickly and I found myself slammed against a tree, and a sickeningly loud crack occurred. At first my side went entirely numb, but it didn't last long as a white hot pain covered my entire left side and I slumped to the ground. Distantly, I heard my name being called from a few different places, but I didn't bother trying to figure out where.

I drew myself to my paws and forced my vision to focus, looking for the chestnut wolf that meant to keep attacking me. When I found him, he looked cocky, his lips curled back in a mangled excuse for a smile. I gathered myself as best as I could and ignored the growing pain in my side. I lowered myself before launching myself at him in the same way he had, but rather than duck he side-stepped only to press his fangs into my side and knock me out of the air. I don't remember the usual feel of shifting, but I was under the obviously larger wolf, writhing and trying to ease it in any way I could.

"Leroy," I heard the same warning, but some of the disapproving tone had disappeared, almost enough that I could hear the comforting voice my father used to use.

When I looked to him he didn't seem to move, stuck in his spot as if someone had restrained him. Another sound occurred to me, and I looked to see my pack staring in the same predicament, all except for Puck, he hadn't shifted yet but he was crouched down at the front, as if he were waiting for the command to attack, but he knew he couldn't.

"Don't look to them kid," the man growled, standing over me now, "You know as well as I do, that your rules won't let you ask for help."

"Fuck the rules," I spit, but we both knew I wouldn't call them. The rules didn't matter, but my pride still wouldn't allow me.

"Oh, that's right, you're on a rebellious kick," he scowled, "I'm going to get up, get dressed, and take my daughter home. And from this moment on, if I catch you near her, a few broken ribs are going to be the least of your problems."

I growled at that, it shouldn't have been such a difficult request. In reality, I was just some small town kid he didn't want around his daughter, but I wasn't going to stop. We both knew that, and I made it evident as I started to get up, ready to attack again, he dropped to his knee, making his point very clear with one more sickening crack as the same white hot pain that once more covered my side blazed up my arm. Another shout filled the small area and then the rustle of the wolves grew. Leroy was backing off while I was covered by a blanket; I just curled into a ball, trying to gauge the damages I'd suffered.

I tried to look to see my Papi, he was a doctor, he should have been able to help, but when I located him and Leroy, facing the wolves, he only spared me a guilty glance before helping his almost horrified looking friend disappear into the darkness. Someone picked me up and as they did, I cried out in pain, over and over actually as the cries became sobs. Eventually it was just too much and everything went black.

Short periods of consciousness were filled with idle chatter, and I found I had nothing to say, instead I just listened.

"She's hard-headed and stubborn, and it's going to get her killed," Rachel groaned, running her hand gently over my hair.

"That's most wolves sweetie," Shelby replied.

"Shouldn't an alpha have more sense?" She wondered.

"You'd think," Shelby agreed, "But no, we're the worst."

"I shouldn't have come," Rachel's voice softened from the stern one to a more apologetic tone, "If I hadn't come, he wouldn't have attacked her, and everyone's break wouldn't have been ruined."

Shelby scoffed, "Do you really think she'd have enjoyed herself as much if you hadn't come?"

Either Rachel didn't answer or I was out again before she did.

"It's always a comeback, never yes or no, I could even handle whatever, but she always has a comeback," I was starting to think this was how she handled the stress.

"Another wolf thing," Shelby assured, "Almost a tradition."

"Talking back?" Rachel sounded horrified.

"Of course," I could almost imagine her nodding.

Rachel continued on about how terrible that was until I was out again. The next memorable conversation happened at the hospital, however far away from the cabin that was.

"How are you going to explain any of this?" Rachel asked, worry tainting her voice.

"There's a system," Jesse finally, at least as far as I knew, intoned from above me.

"A system?" She sounded skeptical.

"Watch," Shelby suggested while Jesse carried me to the nurses' station.

"Hello, my friend, she got hurt," if I didn't know better I'd believe he actually cared about me, "We don't know what happened, it was just a full moon and she went out. We went to find her and you know it was dark, but the moon helped. We found her in such bad shape but can you please get a doctor?"

"Alright sweetie, can you or your friends fill out the forms? We'll get her a doctor as soon as we can." The nurse wasn't nearly as good an actress.

"What was that?" Rachel asked, taking the clipboard.

"The system," Shelby explained, "Most hospitals have at least a few wolf nurses or doctors, so if you mention the moon a lot they'll usually get the hint."

"Why couldn't she just see a normal doctor?" Rachel was back to worrying.

I felt someone lift the part of the blanket covering my arm and I felt the cold air, Rachel must have seen the way my arm was broken, the claws still showing on the tips of my fingers because she gasped loudly.

"And if her ribs are broken there's no way to tell how they were damaged by her shifting," Shelby let worry taint her own voice for once.

I didn't let them onto the fact that I was awake until we were in the exam room, Shelby and Rachel in the uncomfortable plastic chairs. The nurse had just left after testing my vitals, "Told you he was out to get me."

Rachel didn't even bother responding, she jumped up to stand at the side of the cot, looking afraid to touch me.

"How are you feeling? Are you alright? Do you need anything?" She fired off questions.

"I'm peachy, but I could go for some breadsticks," I gave her a less than vibrant smile.

She looked torn between wanting to hug me or cry.

"Ok, I'm sorry, you're right, I should stop with the comebacks," I tried to calm her down.

"You heard that?" She asked her voice weak.

"Sorry, I was just listening," I apologized.

She would have said more, but the doctor came in. He brushed off the state of my arm for a moment, ignoring the claws and the forced arch of each finger as if they were some child's imitation of a monster's paw. Instead he chose to feel my ribs instead. Shelby held my arm as best as she could without touching my injury, while I thrashed on the table. It wasn't a pleasant experience for anyone, some insults were shared, and curses passed from me to the doctor. After some x-rays, it was established that I'd need surgery for the ribs, but I'd need a cast for the arm. I wouldn't be able to shift it right away, at least, not while it was broken.

I was pretty down for surgery when the doctor assured me I'd get plenty of anesthetics. Rachel hardly seemed thrilled, and Shelby did some name dropping although I wasn't too thrilled with using my father's name at the time. The bill for all of this would be going to him, but for the time I just wanted to get this over with. Some stupid thing to make sure my broken ribs didn't damage anything else, and a cast, and then I could go, but I wasn't entirely sure where I wanted to go. Rachel didn't seem to sure either, but in the hospital, our first priority was getting me in a decent enough shape to get out.

The next morning, Rachel was asleep on the two chairs next to the uncomfortable cot, they dared to call a bed. I couldn't help but worry. I watched her for probably an hour before Shelby came back. She seemed tired as well, although I silenced her from waking the girl. She set a cup of coffee on the small table.

"You know," she mumbled over her own coffee, "Nobody would blame you for not going home."

I wasn't sure how to answer that, so I just sipped my own coffee.

"The rules are," she shrugged, "the rules, but you're his daughter."

I nodded for her to go on.

"Even after, he should have been the one to drive you."

"Maybe it was his way of dealing with me, you know?" I couldn't keep the bitterness from overflowing, "Leaving me to my mistakes."

She did her best not the let the pity cross her features but it was definitely there, "They both grew into strangers."

I felt my eyes watering, I may not have known who he was in her time, but I never thought I'd see my father turn away from me.

"I saw the boys I grew up with last night," she sighed, "Just before they left. It was like; the boys saw what they'd grown up to do. Maiming kids and turning away from their own."

"I'm sure there are rules about that, but you know, we're all picking which ones to follow lately."

"You can come stay with me," she offered.

"I don't need your pity," I groaned.

She looked me over and nodded before rephrasing, "Then I'm not offering you pity, I'm telling you that you need somewhere to stay, and I have it."

I looked her over, reading her expression, the pity was gone, replaced with a familiar dominance that made me look down to her daughter, "What about Rachel?"

"I'd be shocked if Leroy went home after all this," the dominance slipped from her voice, "But she's as welcome as you," she paused to think before taking on a more teasing tone, "But I guess you should have separate rooms."

I relaxed at the familiar tone, "Sneaking around with a cast and two broken ribs," I nodded, "I like a challenge."


	18. Chapter 18

**Warnings: I don't own Glee or any of the characters or any of the songs I may use. This will include lesbian sex, maybe some hetero but it's not likely. Possibly Finn and Jesse bashing.**

The hole in my sweatpants just grew bigger and bigger. The dull ache in my arm hardly stopped me from picking at it. The sharpened edge of my claw ripping each thread apart. At least nails would tatter it, but now, a claw at the end of an unnaturally arched finger tore the pants slowly apart and, aside from stopping the tick myself, that claw would continue to tear.

If you saw me you'd assume I'd be thinking about far more than just the hole being torn into my pants. Maybe the cast that clung to my arm, providing a home for the growing ache. Maybe the pills rattling around in the small plastic container, held tightly in the hands of the girl with her head on my shoulder. Maybe the girl, how her hair fell gently onto my good arm, maybe how she'd want to know about my ache, maybe even how if she hadn't met me she wouldn't have had to witness her father trying to maul me. No, I was trying my hardest to watch the hole get bigger.

"You're tearing them," she voiced.

I didn't respond, just stopped the motion, curling and uncurling the fingers as much as I could.

"You're going to hurt yourself," she warned, "The doctor said they'd go back, you just have to wait."

I resisted the urge to extend the fingers again.

She pulled back to look at me, trying to read more than the thoughtfulness I'd been sporting since we left the hospital. All traces of joking disappearing.

"Thought about your going to say?" I finally questioned.

It was her turn not to respond.

"The great Rachel Berry doesn't have a plan?" I asked, allowing a playful tone to reach my voice.

"It's hard to plan how to tell your parents your leaving out of fear f while simultaneously revealing ones entire secret life," she sighed, pulling back from me a bit.

"Leroy wouldn't hurt you," I offered.

"I know," it was barely more than a whisper.

"If it's any consolation, this'll be the first my mom is hearing of any of this."

"Really? How can she not know?" The curiosity I'd grown familiar with slowly replacing her anxiety.

I shrugged, "Same as Hiram, most wolves choose not to tell their human partners and most of them just accept it."

She was thoughtful for a moment before she shocked me, "Would you have told me? If it hadn't been for Kurt and Karofsky?"

Along with hers, I knew if I'd looked up to the rear-view mirror I'd see a set of Hazel eyes on me. "Honestly, with everything that's been going on, I think someone else would have let it slip," I shrugged but at the saddened look on the smaller girls face I continued, "But if not, I'm sure you would have gotten it out of me."

She gave me a small smile that lingered on her lips until my house came into view.

"Wait for her," I instructed Shelby, "I'll be over there when I'm done." I tugged a jacket slowly on, careful of my arm and side.

"What if I don't," she rethought it, "Can't leave."

I opened the door and stepped out, "If worse comes to worse, just leave your window open.' I left her with a quick kiss before the black truck turned off of my street.

My house was the same as I'd always remembered it. A movie was playing in the living room. I could sense my mother on the couch. My father's presence lingered in his absence. Family photos on walls, his books on shelves, His papers on the coffee table and one old coat or another of his on the coat rack by the door.. I moved to the back of the couch, dragging my feet slightly to call attention to myself.

"'Tana? Is that you?" My mother wondered, not looking from the screen.

"Si, mami," I offered.

"Don't you dare jump over the back of my couch," she threatened.

For once I didn't, instead, I just moved around to sit on the arm she was leaning on.

"How was your trip?" She asked."Fine," I shrugged.

"Is something wrong, mija?" She finally looked from the screen.

"Where's Papi?"

"At some medical convention or other, out of town," she clarified. "Why?"

I couldn't help but scoff, "He's not."

"What do you mean? Of course he is."

"No mami, he's not," I sighed, picking at the hole in my sweats again.

"Where is he then?" he challenged.

"With Leroy Berry," I offered.

"How do you know?"

"Because he and Leroy showed up last night."

She was silent.

"Leroy's not my biggest fan d I guess Papi's taking his side."

"'Tana, I'm sure there's-" she tried to argue.

I cut her off, "As good an explanation as I'm sure he has," I ground out, "I can't stay here."

She sat up quickly, looking me over, her expression balancing between worried and confused, "What do you mean you can't stay here? Santana, this is your home. Where else could you possibly go? What would make you think you can't stay?" She fired off questions.

I sighed, realizing I'd have to tell her more than I hoped to; I tugged the zipper down and slipped my damaged arm out carefully.

"Santana Lopez, how did this happen? Were you in Noah's truck again? What were you thinking?" She demanded, holding the arm tenderly but fixing me with a gaze that wasn't.

I shook my head, tugging my arm back to stop her from coddling or berating me, "Mami! Mom! Stop. It wasn't Puck. Really, you should be asking Papi these questions."

"What do you mean, Santana?" She asked, her worry growing.

"Ask Papi how I broke my arm. Ask him how I got those injuries that got infected. Ask him why I have to be out so late. Ask him why I'm supposed to be responsible for half the teenagers in Lima. Ask him why I haven't legitimately even looked into what colleges I want to go to, or why I can't put head cheerleader, captain of the swim team, captain of the track team, or the captain of anything on my applications or resumes." I was breathless when I finished, wondering how Rachel could handle similar rants with such ease.

Her jaw was locked in an expression I recognized, our similar features standing out as she accepted this information although she wasn't pleased about it. "Your father has a lot of explaining to do. So do you, but if this is really as important as you say it is," she let it trail off. It really was a lot to take. I'm not entirely sure how I expected her to react. "You and your father have always had these secrets that I kind of dealt with. I hated them, but I accepted it. I can't do it anymore. If it's gotten too much for you, then I need to know what's going on."

"I would gladly tell you," I started, "But I really think it's his job."

She nodded thoughtfully, before standing up holding my head, "Keep your phone on. Don't break anything else. And start applying to those colleges."

"Si mami," I gave a weak smile as she kissed my forehead.

"Santana Bianca Lopez, I'm trusting you," she warned half-heartedly.

I nodded, "When have I ever lead you to believe you couldn't."

She scowled at me, allowing the playfulness of our exchange to cover her worry and sadness.

"I will mami," I hugged her for a while before going upstairs.

In ten minutes, I'd packed up my childhood room into two suitcases. Well, not my room, but most of my clothes, my blanket, and of course my phone charger. Along with everything I needed for school, I left. Hugging my mom once more before I left, I headed to the Berry household. Outside the house, obviously, a black range rover was parked. I tapped the back before it unlocked, and that's when I noticed the car that was actually in the driveway. My father's car sat there, glaring at me before I shoved my bags in. Without even realizing it, I was at the door before Shelby even opened her own door.

"She's not going with Shelby," a familiar voice growled in the house.

"Leroy, look at her," Hiram gave a short pause, "Something's wrong and you're making it worse. Staying here isn't helping, and going with Shelby for a while couldn't hurt. Honestly, I'm siding with Rachel on this."

"She's not going," his voice had a sense of finality, even as he fought to keep the aggression out of it, I still heard the edges.

I pushed the door in, shocked to see Rachel staring intently at the ground, my father peeking from the kitchen, and Leroy and Hiram in a staring match. It was pretty obvious where Rachel had gotten her nerve. All attention moved to me as I came in. My father's face blanched, Rachel looked relieved, Leroy's eyes widened then tensed, and Hiram just looked confused.

"She's going," I announced.

"No," he growled, stepping past his husband to me.

I felt my nerve dissipate for a second but held my ground. "And if I take her with us anyway?" I challenged.

"Santana, this isn't your place," my father said as he came forward from the kitchen.

I did my best not to look at him, hoping not to lose my focus. "She's going," I repeated.

"The hell she is," Leroy growled as he approached me and I visibly winced.

Rachel was at my side in a second, "I am."

"Rachel you can't," he kept the growl out of his voice.

"I can't stay here," she didn't look at him as she said it, "Daddy. I think you and dad really need to talk to Dad about his past."

"I really don't-" my father tried.

I cut him off, "You have your own conversation waiting it home. You shouldn't be worried about them."

"Santana what did you do?" He asked quickly.

I just took Rachel's hand and tugged her to the stairs. Leroy tried standing in my way, and although I had to clench my jaw to keep it from shaking, I leveled him with a glare, "You already have enough on your plate. You want to explain what you were doing last night too?"

For a few heartbeats he just glared down at me, and when I thought I'd have to find another way to get Rachel's things he stepped aside, letting me take her upstairs.

I helped Rachel pack her bags silently. Three suitcases of her clothes and belongings were all she took. It would have gone quicker if she'd let me pack but she insisted on folding things. She was obviously upset but she kept a blank face. We probably would have continued like that until we left had I not hurt myself trying to sling her duffel bag over my shoulder. She came to my side and took the bag before checking me. She pulled out the small bottle of painkillers and all but shoved one into my mouth.

"You don't have to do everything," she assured.

"I can take your bags, I already carried mine here," I reminded.

She shook her head, "I mean everything. You're doing all of this for me but you have your own issues."

I wasn't sure how to respond.

"I don't know why your dad's here. I'm sorry tha-"

"Don't," I held my hand up, "We can talk about this later."

She nodded and finished, not really taking more than I did. As we headed downstairs Hiram stood to hug Rachel and help her take her stuff out. He even hugged me before we got back into Shelby's truck. He reminded her to call and told her that he loved her before watching us leave. My own father stayed in the kitchen with looking like they wanted nothing more than to hug us but they made no effort.

The ride to Shelby's was pretty silent. Nobody reached for the radio and I made no effort to see my pack. I sort of just needed a moment of selfishness. I'd deal with my own guilt later but, for now, Shelby assured me that Puck had taken to being in charge just fine, and while I knew he could handle it, it helped when she said it. Finally we reached some townhouses, far too big for a single person. But as we entered the garage, almost empty aside from the white, almost run-down, Pinto, it almost looked like Shelby wasn't the only one here. Inside was pretty empty. The basic set up, couch, coffee table, entertainment center, gave little away about the owner. Farther in the house we passed a cracked door I assumed to be Shelby's. The next room we entered was pretty bare. Just a full-sized bed, nightstands and a desk.

"I don't actually spend a lot of time at home," Shelby shrugged, "And the guestrooms were just an afterthought."

"It's more than we could think to ask for," Rachel gave a small smile.

She looked like she wanted to say more, especially to Rachel, but as I gave her a weary look she sighed, "The other rooms down the hall." She offered it half-heartedly but let any accusations go for the moment.

Rachel was already unpacking before the older woman left the room.

I paused her hands, "We can do this later," I shoved the suitcases to a corner before tugging the duvet back on the bed and urging her under.

She opened her mouth to argue but when all she could muster was a slight yawn she just waited for me to join her.

It took a moment to figure out a comfortable position but finally was agreed on something. Spooning with my left arm slung over her hip, nuzzling her hair, and her fingers tracing over my cast like the alien creation it was.

"I doubt Shelby would appreciate this," she mumbles.

"There's nothing going on," I assure, "She gets that we need to rest."

She nods, bringing her fingertips to meet my claws and I have to resist the urge to pull back, "Last night-" she starts, but stops to think about how to phrase it.

"You don't have to," I mumble, not wanting to talk about most of the events myself.

She just shakes her head, and I don't expect the warmth in her voice, "Before that. I mean, last night was amazing."

It hadn't even occurred to me until now how closely in time the two events had occurred.

"It wasn't anything like I'd imagined," she mumbled almost dreamily, and when I shifted uncomfortably behind her, wanting to apologize she went on, "It was so much better than I could have even thought to ask for.

"Could have been worse," I quipped, letting her joy infect me, if only a little.

She turned around, wary of my arm, and pressed a gentle kiss to my lips, "Shut up. Really. Please just shut up for five minutes and let me pretend every other thing out of your mouth is romantic and sweet instead of sarcastic or battle-ready."

I couldn't fight my smile at that but wasn't exactly ready to shut up, "There was a time when you'd have given anything to get me to talk."

"The good old days," she laughed softly.

I slipped my good arm under her waist and hugged her tightly, inhaling the scent of her hair as she nuzzled my chest, "Out of all the people I've indirectly gotten mauled for, you are by far the most worth it."

"I want to be disturbed by that," she sighed, "maybe even a little bit concerned and offended," she pressed her lips to my chest, "But I love you too, I guess, would be a better response."

I nodded wordlessly into her hair.

We fell asleep like that. It was comfortable; almost enough to forget about everything else going on for a while. My sleep was pretty dreamless, and aside from the odd ache in my side every once in a while it was fine. When I finally woke up I was alone. After the initial shock of waking up in a room I'd never been in before in my life, I found a small note, with a pill on it. The sight of the pill alone stirred a familiar ache in my arm and side so I took it before following the notes instruction of heading downstairs. Rachel sat at Shelby's bar while the older woman drew a third coffee mug to set near their own, obviously aware of my approach.

"I sort of just imagined you staying up their all night," Shelby mumbled, shoving a gallon of milk and a bag of sugar towards me.

"Gladly," I assured, while making sure any health benefits the coffee would have had were nullified, "Had my body pillow not left."

"You were sleeping," Rachel apologized, "and I kind of wanted to talk."

"About what?" I wondered, tasting my fatty, sugary concoction.

"Rooming arrangements," Shelby gave me a slight glare, before pulling something out of her pocket, "And transportation."

"You mean you aren't going to be chauffeuring us back and forth? Darn," I mumbled dryly past my coffee.

She tossed me some keys and instinctively I reached for them with my left hand. They hit the cast with a clank before falling and I had to sweep my arm down to catch them on a claw.

Rachel sort of gaped over her cup while Shelby scoffed, "Impressive."

"So, I'm guessing these aren't to Rover," I sighed, looking at the beat up old keychain.

She shook her head, "You guessed right. Instead, you my friend are in possession of a 1971 Ford Pinto."

"Aren't those the ones that-"

"Catch fire? Yes. But mostly only in rear-end collisions," she assured.

Rachel put down her mug, "I want to be terrified, I really do, but it's our only other option to get back to Lima when school starts again."

"Oh," I sigh, "That."

"That. You might also want to have the engine, tires, brakes, and steering wheel checked," Shelby warns.

"Jesus, what did that car do to deserve you as an owner?" I groaned.

"You'll learn to love it," Shelby gave an almost believably warm smile before heading up to her room.

"I kind of want to hit her, but I'm trying to keep as many of your parents on my side as possible," I sighed, moving to Rachel's side.

She smiled and took the keys from me, "With a personality like yours it shouldn't be too hard."

"I'd love to suggest we go fool around in the car but I'm terrified of what would happen if I moved too suddenly near it."

"Kurt's alright with cars, isn't he?" She wondered.

"He's brilliant, but I wouldn't wish that thing on a bomb technician."

"Well," she shrugged, "It's our only option."

"I'll call later," I assure.

"It's not like everyone's already trying to get a hold of you," she rolled her eyes.

I nibble my lip nervously, "I just need a little time to think."

"I understand," she was probably the only person who really could.

"It's not that bad," I mumble, looking at the key in her hand, "I mean, I've seen those things in yellow and it's not pretty."

"Shelby might appreciate a thank you," she pointed out.

"And I'd appreciate her not trying to blow me up," I mumbled, raising my voice to make sure she heard.

The first night, Shelby really wasn't all too picky about Rachel and me bunking up together. Considering the room was right next to hers, I guess she sort of trusted us, or at least Rachel. I did, eventually, move my bags to the other room, but that was really the only effort I made to look like I cared about, as Rachel put it, "Rules." I preferred thinking of them as suggestions that really didn't matter in the long-run.

It took a couple of days, but Kurt came out to check on the car. I was too worried about it spontaneously combusting to actually turn it on the first time so we pushed it out of Shelby's garage in order to work on it. The breaks were fine, and the steering wheel had to be aligned, and aside from some pre-existing fire damage, Kurt gave it an okay. The engine took a couple hours of attention but when I was certain I'd feel comfortable with Rachel inside it, I finally let Kurt go home. Puck wasn't thrilled to find out Kurt got to visit first and invited himself over. His idea of a gift, when he came was a fire-extinguisher, and I wasn't entirely upset.

"Laugh all you want," I assured, tossing the tool in the backseat, "This thing is a time bomb."

"It's kind of cute," Rachel assured, moving up to the hood, "You could really do something with it. With Shelby's permission of course."

"Because Shelby's been so good to this car," I rolled my eyes.

"Could be worse," Puck offered.

"How exactly could this thing be worse? It's volatile, and looks like it would thank me for crashing it and putting it out of its misery."

"Shelby could have just let it burn instead of saving it."

"My guess is she didn't save it, she panicked, put the fire out, and then couldn't sell it if she filled it with gold bricks when she got that beautiful beast of a Range Rover."

Puck laughed and patted the car, "Careful, if you hurt it's feelings it might try to off itself."

"I wouldn't put it above it."

"Maybe we could paint it?" Rachel offered.

"Hazard. On both sides," I offered.

"A gold star," she gestured to the hood.

I groaned, leaning my head down on the roof.

"Where is Shelby anyway?" Puck wondered, finally looking around as if the woman might pounce at him now that he remembered whose house it was.

"School," Rachel offered, "She had to pick up some paperwork."

"So she's cool with you two just being here?"

"I suppose," the smaller girl shrugged, "She doesn't really address this with much more than empty threats about Santana sleeping in her room."

"Lucky," he threw at me.

Settling into Shelby's house wasn't nearly as bad as I'd expected it to be. Considering we weren't in school, at least. Every night my mother called, and although she'd yet to question me about it, I sort of knew that she knew about everything. Just the way she'd ask about Rachel and Shelby. How she inquired about my arm, it was as if her entire perspective on me and my life had changed and she was trying to catch up from where she'd left off rather than start at the beginning. I didn't make much more effort to bring it up either, just following her conversation until it reached something relatively normal. School. Where might I be interested in going? What did I want to study? What schools did I like? Even though I'd accepted that I could make the choices now, I hadn't exactly put all that much thought into them.

School got closer and closer and I couldn't ignore the slight dread that came with it. I had no qualms watching out for Rachel, but I shouldn't have had to. Quinn and Karofsky had serious poles up their asses and it wasn't our faults. It was the night before school, and I was lying in Rachel's bed, tracing my slowly receding claws up and down Rachel's arm. She was almost asleep, less burdened by these worries than me. She wasn't losing as much as me. This town was just a temporary stop before she made her way to New York.

"Do you regret coming to Lima?" I wondered.

She licked her lips thoughtfully before replying, "I don't like it here very much. My life would have probably been easier if my dads had just waited until I was out of the house to move."

I paused my hand at that.

"But I wouldn't have met you," she ceded, "Or Shelby, at least not for quite some time. I wouldn't have had the same friends as I do now, or gotten to know nearly as much about myself."

"Is that a yes?" I wondered.

"I can never regret getting to meet you," I could hear the smile in her voice.

My worries were still there, but Rachel had a way of calming my nerves. Yeah, going back to Lima and, of course, McKinley in Shelby's death-box, with a useless arm that I'd have to hide, wasn't going to be thrilling, but it didn't seem nearly as bad now.


	19. Chapter 19

**Warnings: I don't own Glee or any of the characters or any of the songs I may use. This will include lesbian sex, maybe some hetero but it's not likely. Possibly Finn and Jesse bashing.**

"San," a voice urged from next to me.

I tried to roll over only for a hand to grab me in and keep me in place.

"You probably don't want to do that," the voice chuckled.

I slung my arm over my eyes and groaned; remembering exactly why I shouldn't be moving as I felt the cast brushed my cheek, "Le'me sleep."

"You have to get up and get ready for school," Rachel reminded, pulling my arm down and running her fingers to brush my hair gently, "We have to leave early."

"Can't we just stay here?" I whined, "I'm fine not graduating. We can make it to New York on your talent and I'll keep the apartment clean."

She laughed again before leaning down and kissing me, "As wonderful as that idea sounds, I feel that I have to encourage you to do a little more with yourself than clean; especially considering I've seen your bedroom."

I tugged her down with one hand, smirking as she landed straddling my lap, "You, better than most people, know I'm good for more than just cleaning."

"I don't see how dog shows would help us. I mean, what breed would we even classify you as?" She teased.

I couldn't help but gape at her.

"Husky?" She smirked, dropping her voice slightly.

"I thought you were trying to get me out of bed," I pointed out, sitting up to kiss her.

She pulled back and tugged me with her as she got off of the bed, "Mhum. Now, do you think you can get dressed on your own?"

"I wouldn't mind your help," I smirked.

"I'll take that as a yes and go start the coffee," she gave me one last peck before heading out.

I couldn't help but smile as I watched her go. I followed, heading to what was technically my room. It was empty aside from my suitcases and didn't look nearly as lived in as Rachel's. I tugged on some jeans, a black tank top and a gray hoodie. It would be hot but it covered the cast. A pair of Chucks later and I was headed downstairs to see Rachel filling two travel mugs with coffee. I toyed with the idea of sneaking up on her but thought better of it with the coffee in her hands; instead I dropped my backpack by the counter and kissed her temple gently.

"How do you drink your coffee?"

I smirked and brushed my lips down to her ear, "Sweet."

She did her best to stay focused on the task at hand as she reached for the sugar in the cupboard. She'd made sure to lower it from where Shelby usually kept it but she still had to stand on her toes.

I didn't miss the flash of skin as her shirt pulled up slightly and ran my hand over the small of her back, "Very sweet."

"Really? It's too early for me to start yelling at you," Shelby groaned from the entrance.

"It is," Rachel agreed, pushing my hands away as she made quick work of the coffee and screwed the lids on, "You really shouldn't be up. It's far too early and I'm certain you don't even have to be awake for another hour or so."

The older woman looked so much more relaxed than her daughter. Where Rachel easily looked ready for the day, even at the early hour, her mother was in yoga pants and a tank, with wild curls framing her face. The two were such a contrast as she replied, "I wanted to see you off. If you want I could pull a page from her book," she gestured to me, "and just take you guys."

"Santana is hardly the person you want to mimic," Rachel pointed out.

"Hey!"

"While I agree," Shelby smirked, "I don't mind, just for today."

"It's fine," Rachel smiled, picking up her own bag and grabbing the coffee.

"Alright," Shelby looked a bit disappointed as she followed us to the garage door. "There's a door opener on the visor," she pointed out.

"Thank you, so much, for everything," Rachel offered.

I looked over the older woman, her demeanor growing quite a bit more uncertain as she spoke to the girl before her, "Don't mention it Rachel. It means the world to me that I can help the two of you."

I decided to spare the woman the awkwardness and made my way to the car, bumping Rachel forward and into Shelby on my way. The hug was still fairly odd for them, but Shelby gave me a grateful look in the rearview mirror.

"Can we hurry this sap-fest up before I just let the car run?" I declared, rolling down the window.

"I'm coming," Rachel announced, hugging Shelby once more before going to her side of the car and slipping in.

"Ready?" I asked, hitting the button on the door opener to be greeted by the moonlight.

"Only if you promise this isn't going to be like the last time you drove me somewhere," she teased.

"Oh, it won't, especially if I decided I want to attempt to parallel park," I assured.

Shelby did see us off, even waving as we left. I hadn't really thought about what this would mean to her, with the daughter she'd never even met suddenly living with her. I honestly should have considered what it was like for Rachel as well. Everything was happening to her so quickly. So far, she was taking it well, mostly worrying about me. Even during the course of the drive she'd pulled a pill bottle out of her pocket to offer me one. When we pulled into the parking lot at school the sun was at least up but we still had some time before we'd need to actually go in.

"How are you?" I asked, leaning back into my seat.

"I'm fine," she asked before sipping her coffee.

I shook my head, "I mean, how are you really?"

"Santana, I'm-"

I cut her off, "You just left the only family you've ever known to move in with a complete stranger alongside your crippled werewolf girlfriend after she was mauled by your father."

"When you put it like that it sounds bad," she sighed, leaning back in her seat as well.

I watched as she stared silently out of the windshield for a moment.

"I should be a wreck," she mumbled, "I should cry or shout or something, but I can't." She seemed more disappointed by that fact than anything else going on, "Just like I should have panicked when I found out you were a wolf." She finally looked at me, "But all I can really feel is glad that you're alright."

"You can stop worrying about me," I offered, "I'm indestructible, remember?"

She smiled and nodded, "Of course you are."

I moved to the middle of the car, lifting my leg over the median and trying not to hit the stick-shift. I slid my arm around her and leaned over to kiss her forehead "Let's pretend you actually believe me for a moment when I say that," she scoffed but I just continued, "And let me worry about you for a minute."

"What exactly do you have to worry about?" She asked and I was about to ask about Shelby when I noticed movement in the rearview mirror.

"Right now, plenty," I leaned over and opened the door, "Run inside, and go to Emma's office."

"What? Why?" She asked nervously as she looked around.

"Just go, and don't stop for anyone in a letterman or anyone in a cheerios uniform except for Puck, Mike, or Brittany."

She nodded hesitantly but left with her backpack.

I slid back to the driver's seat and put my good hand on the steering wheel.

Somebody tapped at the window and I looked up to a smirking Karofsky.

I cracked the window slightly and scowled at the boy, "So, is this my welcome back?"

"Something like that. Me and Zi," he pointed to Azimio by the passenger side, "Were hoping to catch you and your girl, but you're whip might be good enough."

I jerked with anger as I watched grape and cherry slushies coat my windshield.

"You might want to save some of this," He pointed to the windshield.

I felt the car lurch forward slightly and winced.

Azimio was now behind the car, his foot on the bumper, "Just in case something sets this thing off."

"Funny," I scowled, opening the door quickly and enjoying the loud, _oomph _as it hit Dave, "It's not the only thing that gets set off easily."

Azimio scrambled to help his friend up, "Crazy bitch."

"You called," I smiled too sweetly at them.

"This piece of shit needs a lot more than some damn slushies," Azimio assured.

"And you're face needs more than a good pounding but that's all I'm handing out right now," I let a scowl take its rightful place on my face.

"Just like last time San?" Dave questioned, "Or are you still taking ass beatings?"

I looked to my casted arm, "If you think you can take me, give it a try."

"Oh, we can definitely-" Azimio was ready to go but Dave stopped him. I looked for whatever made them stop and saw the football coach nearby.

I smirked, "Let me know when your babysitter's out of the way. And if you touch my car again, I'm cleaning it with your faces."

I didn't bother listening to them as I made my way in. I thought we'd made it in to the clear when I saw a trail of slushy, multiple colors mixing to form a disgusting looking gray, leading to Emma's office. They weren't in there so I followed the much more faded trail to the girls bathroom. Rachel was sitting on the sink, Emma and Brittany already helping her to get the drink off.

"Shit," I growled, moving between them to help, "Britt, do you have extra clothes?"

"In my locker," she nodded.

"Get it and meet me in the cheerios locker room," I urged, she seemed to have something to say but sped off instead.

"Am I even allowed in there?" Rachel asked as she let me help her down.

"The question is, do I care?" I led her out of the bathroom, looking around carefully for anymore frozen treats.

Once we reached the locker room I told Emma, "You can go, I think we've got it."

"Alright," she nodded before heading to her own office.

I held the door for Rachel to head in and Brittany called us over.

"The shower's over there," Brittany pointed as she held out her usual soap, shampoo, and conditioner.

"Is this a good idea?" Rachel asked as she looked between us.

"Probably not," Brittany shrugged.

I laughed, "But when has that ever been my top priority?"

"Never," they answered in unison.

I grinned between them, "We'll be by the entrance."

"Alright," she took the stuff as I held her clothes and we sat on a bench near where the tile began.

Brittany looked at me as we listened to the sound of the water starting, "San, what happened to you?"

"A lot," I laughed humorlessly.

"I meant over the break. You went out with Rachel and then that Shelby lady was driving you to the hospital and I haven't seen you since," she sounded hurt.

I looked down to my cast, "Remember when we were little and I'd get hurt."

"You could never tell me why?" She sighed, and it kind of hurt even me to hear it.

"Yeah."

"You can't tell me," she sounded so dejected.

I shook my head now, "No, I mean I can't tell you all of it, but you deserve to know," I slid the sleeve up over my cast; "I got into a fight with Rachel's dad."

"Isn't he like really big?" She asked a little shocked.

"Has that ever stopped me Britt?"

She shook her head, "Did you win?"

"More or less," I looked to my arm.

"Doesn't look like you won," she pointed out, taking my arm onto her lap.

I chuckled at that before agreeing, "It doesn't."

She pulled out a sharpie and scribbled on it. By the time Rachel was leaning awkwardly out of the shower, arm over her chest and requesting a towel there was a series of ducks circling my wrist like a bracelet. I gave Rachel a towel before handing her the clothes. Brittany's clothes were interesting on Rachel. The short shorts still revealed plenty of thigh and I had to wonder if the shirt with the Barbie logo was mine from when we were younger. I moved on from the thoughts though as we all looked to see somebody come in.

"Lopez, Pierce, Streisand," Sue called as she saw us in the locker room.

"Were you looking for something coach?" I wondered.

"A locker room empty of garbage," she suggested.

I scowled slightly, "You'd be lucky to find a school without it. Haven't exactly been keeping your cheerios on a leash have you Sue."

"What do you mean?" She growled at me.

"Well, they know how you like keeping civilians out of here, and yet they have the nerve to give me reason to be in here," I was pushing her when I probably shouldn't have.

She looked between us, "What? My girls know how to share is all. You know that, don't you Lopez?"

"We aren't interested," I assured, "But I do wonder, can you win nationals without your captain?"

"What are you suggesting Lopez?"

I smiled innocently, "I'm just thinking, if Quinn happens to slip on something like, I don't know, a slushy she couldn't exactly perform with a broken leg," I shrugged, "Or two."

A cruel smirk crossed her face, "I'll see what I can do, pup, just get the hell out of my locker room."

"Can do coach," I took Rachel's hand before leading her to her locker.

"What was that?" Rachel questioned, a bit surprised.

"A solution," I shrugged. When she opened the door I decided not to question her choice to drop it off beforehand. I tossed her clothes in the locker before grabbing her bag.

She took it and pulled it on, "I'm almost afraid to ask what you're willing to do to Karofsky."

"We'll see at the end of the day if my car's not intact," I promised.

"So it's your car now?" She asked teasingly.

I nodded and slipped my hands into the pockets of my jacket, "Our car, I guess."

"Does that mean we can put the star on the hood?" She asked, almost too excited considering the previous events.

I rolled my eyes as we entered the choir room, "I'll think about it. I was thinking of painting it black and scrawling Hot Bitch across the hood."

"I like my idea better," She nods.

"I'm sure you do," I kissed her forehead; "It's a shame I'm the one with the keys though."

"It would be if it weren't my mother's car," she teased and stuck out her tongue.

"First of all, you aren't even playing fair, and second," I leaned down to kiss her, "Don't flash that thing unless you're willing to use it."

I enjoyed watching as she blushed furiously. She ignored me for the next five minutes before we were joking and teasing each other again. I couldn't ignore the nagging feeling that the shirt was mine and eventually did tell Rachel that. She agreed it was fairly tight but it brought up the question of how Brittany got it. That question even stumped me. Finally the bell rang and, hesitantly we parted ways. We got through the day easily enough. Spanish was the only outstanding class; she sat and drew stars of varying sizes all across the back of my cast. At lunch everyone took their turns drawing on it. By the end of the day, a nice rain had cleaned the car and I'd never thought I'd been more thankful for rain.

Rachel and I were about to leave the school when we both got calls. Apparently my mother and Hiram had felt some sort of kinship and in the last week started spending time together. I suppose finding out all of what they did would be easier with company. They called to ask us to meet for dinner at Breadstix since Papi and Leroy were still living at home, although, not under the best circumstances. We drove over quickly to find both adults waiting for us in the parking lot.

"Mija!" my mother called as we got out of the car.

"Sweetheart!" Hiram called to Rachel.

They were both sitting on a bench in front of the restaurant. Hiram pulled Rachel into a hug and my mother would have done if she wasn't so wary of my injuries. I gave her an encouraging smile and she copied him.

"It's been horrible without you," she assured, "My couches are treated like furniture rather than obstacles, nobodies coming in the house late at night, and my fridge is full."

"I know what you mean," Hiram agreed, kissing Rachel's temple again, "I haven't been verbally assaulted, listened to Barbra Streisand, or even been berated for eating meat in so long. I don't know what to do with myself."

I kind of didn't want to let go of my mom, even as she teased me, "Anybody's life would suck without me."

"You'd think so, huh?" Rachel asked playfully.

I scowled at them as they laughed.

"Santana, who would possibly trust you with a car?"

"I've been meaning to ask about that," Hiram intoned.

"Shelby," I explained, "She lives pretty far out of town so she leant it to us."

"That was nice of her," the playful environment slipped away. My mother grew a bit upset as she looked over the car again, "Isn't that one of those-"

"Yes, I know, it's flammable. You know I'm a good safe driver, though, Papi taught me-" I assured before my words caught up to me.

We were all silent for a moment. I looked down until Mami squeezed my waist and my eyes were drawn back up to the small group.

"Let's go eat, I know you want some breadsticks," she urged me inside.

"Has she always been that way?" Rachel asked as I slid into the booth next to her. "I've been bribing her with those for months."

Mami nodded, "Why do you think you can see her bedroom floor? I have to convince her to clean."

"Mami! Don't encourage her!"

"I suppose I could even the playing field," Hiram laughed.

Rachel gaped, "What?"

"Rice Dream," he stated plainly.

Rachel palmed her forehead.

"Excuse me?" I questioned.

"Find the nearest whole foods store and they should have it. It's like normal ice cream but it's made with rice milk. Pick some up and she'll do almost anything for it."

"Don't listen to him, he's exaggerating," Rachel assured, although her face was an interesting shade of red.

I laughed, "I'll have to test this information out."

"You know about her ear, right?" Mami offered the girl.

As she nodded I had to swat her hand away, "Are we really doing this?"

"Absolutely," they said in tandem.

I can't explain how much I'd missed my mami but with everything else going on, I hadn't had time to really think about it. Sitting at breadsticks with her, Hiram, and Rachel, it kind of made me appreciate her a great deal more. Even before, everything was so hidden from her that I couldn't really be so open. It was like a huge weight had been lifted from my chest. Mami was even the first to bring it up. We were halfway through our meals and Rachel had just finished talking about how she still didn't understand how Puck couldn't understand the novel they were reading in English class; call of the wild, which, I'm still stuck on.

"Oh 'Tana, I don't think you know how relieved I am to find about all of this." She gestured generally around us. "I kept waiting for the day you came home to tell me I had to look forward to small mohawked heathens running around my house."

I had to bring my hand up to my mouth as I almost choked on my soda. I was gaping at her while I heard Rachel doing her best not to laugh at me.

"I was terrified the first time I saw him with all you girls in that truck, and then when he came to the door with the big black dog-" the man paused to think for a moment, "Bianca?" He asked.

I swallowed the soda in my mouth before wiping my hand and holding out for him to shake.

Mami looked for a confused for a moment before she caught on, "Santana Lopez, please tell me you haven't been running around this town like a d-"

I shook my head and shushed her hurriedly, "I haven't done it in a few years." She still glared at me, "And I used to hate my middle name, aren't you glad I've gained some appreciation for it?"

She shook her head but it ended in a laugh.

"I think it's cute," Rachel nudged me.

"I did too, but apparently it made her seem like the home-wrecking character in a novella," Mami rolled her eyes.

"It still does," I groaned.

"A little bit," Hiram agreed.

We finished dinner in the same manner. The joking and teasing went on well into the night. Rachel made sure to grab a bag of food for Shelby and some breadsticks for me. We went outside to say our goodbyes. I was leaning against the car and Rachel was sitting in the driver's seat. She was leaning her head on my hip and I had my hand on her shoulder. Hiram was standing before us and my mother was next to me. It was so peaceful; we could almost feel like a family, like we could go home and I could see my papi and Rachel could see her dad.

"How's Shelby?" Hiram asked curiously.

"She's alright," Rachel said, "She's really nice."

"That's good girls," Mami was digging through her purse, "There has to be some way to let her know we appreciate what she's done for you."

"Absolutely," Hiram agreed and pulled out his wallet.

"It's not much, but here," Mami pushed a couple of crisp hundred dollar bills into my hand. These had just come from the bank; they'd planned this.

Hiram did the same, "Just to take care of yourselves and help Shelby with things like food."

"Thank you," we said as we hugged them.

"Thank Shelby for us," Hiram reminded.

"We'll get this settled," Mami promised, "You two will be home soon. You won't have to feel like strangers in your own homes, even if we have to knock some sense into our husbands."

"Take your time," Rachel assured, "You're both dealing with so much already."

We drove back to Shelby's in a contented silence. Rachel tried to call Shelby to explain why we'd be home so late when I promised that she'd understand. We parked in the garage and went inside, not realizing how tired we were until we hit the bed. We didn't even bother changing out of our clothes; rather, Rachel didn't while I pushed my jeans and jacket off. It was a good start to the end of our year, and I felt it set a good tone for it.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I always appreciate reviews. Criticism is like my best friend when I'm writing. Thanks for those who continue to read and review.**

**Warnings: I don't own Glee or any of the characters or any of the songs I may use. This will include lesbian sex, maybe some hetero but it's not likely. Possibly Finn and Jesse bashing.**

I'd like to be really dramatic and make it seem like our lives got more hectic as the school year came to an end but, if anything, it got easier. My words got through to Sue because if Quinn so much as even looked at Rachel wrong she was sure to look for me nearby before scampering away. I knew Sue hadn't told her about my threat, exactly, but whatever that woman had used might have been a worse consequence; Sue had no intention of losing Nationals and without me as her safety net she needed Quinn unbroken.

As for Dave, Kurt seemed to have scared him off somehow. I didn't know all of the details but I saw Dave bolt from the boy's locker room, followed by an upset Kurt. The boy wouldn't tell me what was going on but Dave kept a low profile after that, word even spread about him leaving McKinley. On one hand, it would keep him off of my back and my car, on the other, I still felt responsible for him so finding the new school and checking up on him would suck. With Dave so low on the radar Azimio kept his distance, knowing firsthand how dangerous I could be when no one was watching.

Granted, nothing had really changed at home, not really. Every so often, Rachel or I would get a quick call, "He misses you," or, "He's wearing down," but it never let too much. Standing in my doorway or going through old photo albums weren't the behaviors that would let us know we could come home. Still, Dinner with Mami and Hiram became a regular thing, and sometimes Shelby would even meet us.

When it came time to get my cast off we had to find a hospital out of town; Papi was one of the few wolves at the Lima one but I wasn't ready to see him. I couldn't even begin to explain how freeing it was to have that damned cast removed. Yes, Puckfasa, the lion king, my ducks, and all of my stars would be missed but they were nothing compared to having a normal hand. The only set back was that the doctor suggested I still not shift because of my rib. The ache and wound were gone but they were easily replaced by the yearning to shift. It was maddening, and Rachel couldn't quite understand it. It made me tense and irritable at times.

I was lying on the floor in front of Shelby's fireplace.

Rachel was losing her patience with me as she tried to get me to the room, "Santana, you can't just stay here all night."

"Why not? I can't do much of anything else," I droned.

"Can't even go the way of Old Yeller? You're just going to waste away on my rug?" Shelby teased from the couch.

"You aren't helping," Rachel scolded the woman.

I sneered at her, "Well if you had a porch I could go curl up under it."

"I don't know why everyone thinks I'm the dramatic one," Rachel shook her head disbelievingly.

"I might look good in a collar," I murmured dejectedly.

"Okay, this is getting pathetic," Shelby stood up, wineglass still in hand. She urged Rachel out of her way before I felt her socked foot pressing into my side.

"Carlos and Sue wouldn't have let you mope like this, just because Rachel won't _make _you get up," I knew she was looking at the girl, "Doesn't mean you can go soft."

"Shelby," Rachel warned, bringing the alpha into her voice.

"Drop it sweetie, if you can't make a weak pup like her get up what makes you think you can boss me around?" She finished by pressing her foot down on my rib.

I growled slightly and felt my claws dig into my palms.

"Don't growl at me! If you want to act like a dog than lay there and take it or go find a shelter because I'm not taking in any strays."

I felt my jaw tighten and my teeth extend before twisting to sink my claws into her ankle, trying to push her away but she didn't wince; if anything she pressed harder and I felt my bones straining.

"Make due Santana, quit bitching, and get off my floor. It's what Sue would say and what your father would do, so I can't expect any less of you." Past the annoyance, and the sternness, I knew there was more than just malice in her actions and words.

I sunk my claws deeper in, still enjoying the falter of her smirk; even if I knew her actions were for my own good.

She finally moved her foot off of me and turned to Rachel, "You're letting her get soft. She's more than your girlfriend and she's not just some nomad, a lot went into her upbringing that can't just go to waste no matter what she does. It doesn't matter if you can shift or not, you have alpha blood, you can either tear her down," she tilted her glass towards me, "Or help her up. Don't speak to me like an alpha until you can act like one."

She just left us there; me glaring at the top of the stairs she'd just climbed, and Rachel staring at her own hands curiously.

The next morning and for a few weeks after that I was up and dressed before Rachel, with coffee ready before she even came down the stairs. The tension didn't exactly dissipate but I did as Shelby said and made due. I couldn't _run_ like I wanted to but if I went out late enough at night I wouldn't have to hold back. Wind rushing through my hair couldn't compare to eat sweeping over my fur and the almost inaudible thud of my footfalls wasn't the same as the soundless pad of my paws, but they were enough, and once more, Rachel didn't quite understand.

That one night stayed planted firmly in Rachel's mind. I'd catch her watching me as I stretched before I ran, studying the shift of my muscles that came with actually using my claws, and urging me to bare my fangs for her. It became blatantly obvious one day, not even a week into summer. We were lying on the bed together, her hair was sprawled over my shoulder and her fingers were drawing lazy patterns over my stomach. If she hadn't started asking questions I'd have probably fallen asleep.

"Santana," she said in that tone that meant I wouldn't be sleeping.

"Hmm," I hummed, trying to keep my eyes closed.

She didn't reply right away. I was on the verge of falling asleep again when she spoke up, "Could I be an alpha?"

I was caught off guard by that question. All that's of sleeping were pushed aside as I looked down to the small girl laying on me, "Of course, I mean, you-"

"I know, technically speaking, but Shelby said-" she worried her lips slightly, "I don't act like one. I wouldn't even know where to begin."

I looked up to the ceiling, wondering how to answer this. Shelby was definitely asleep in the next room, enjoying her vacation just as much as us; I sort of wished she could answer this. "You can't just," I hesitated, "You can't just call it up. It's not like acting, you are alpha or you aren't, and you've never had to be."

"How can I be?" She asked, looking hopeful enough that I didn't want to deny her.

"I didn't just start being one, I grew up watching it. My Papi was the alpha; I watched his pack while I grew up. When I got to high school I was lucky, and I use that term loosely, enough to have Sue keeping her eye on me. I wouldn't be as strong, fast, or good as I am, if I hadn't had her breathing down my neck. Even after all of that I don't think anybody saw me as anything more than a pup until recently."

She let out a thwarted sigh, "I suppose it's too late for me."

I shook my head and cupped her cheek slightly, "Would you like me to help? As much of it comes from training, a good portion comes from instinct."

"Please," she pleaded sitting up to look down at me, "I just can't stand the thought of wasting your life until now."

I pulled her down on top of me, "You aren't wasting anything Rachel. I haven't been feeling as whole since I can't run, and you kind of let me mope. Nobody else let me do that, I mean, Mami tried but Papi was kind of insistent."

"Dad didn't seem to have any problem with me whining," she mentioned.

"And now you get thirsty when you cry," I teased, "I think I'm good."

She shoved my shoulder before lying down to rest her head on my chest, "I'll be lucky if I can be half as good an alpha as you."

I found myself glad that she wasn't looking at me as my cheeks burned. I leaned down to kiss her head, "You'll be an amazing alpha."

}{

"Camping?" Rachel questioned, a little less than horrified at the prospect.

"Yes," I nodded, pulling into the driveway of my house.

"What does camping have to do with being an alpha?" She wondered anxiously.

I shrugged, watching my mother's blinds move, "I don't know. I just know I went when I was younger."

She gaped at me.

"Just trust me," I assured as the front door opened, "I know what I'm doing." I got out of the car and went to my mother hugging her tightly. She went over to Rachel's window to talk to her while I went into the house, a bit anxious. I knew Papi wasn't there, as well as not being able to hear or smell him; Mami assured me that he was at work already. She'd set the tent and sleeping bags in the living room. On top of them was the first-aid kit. I walked back out with everything in my arms, balancing it all carefully. Mami opened the trunk for me and I urged everything in.

"You two are going to be safe, right?" She asked.

"Of course," I nodded, "When am I ever not safe?"

They both stared blankly at me.

"I'll keep her out of trouble ma'am," Rachel promised.

"Thank you," She smiled at the girl. "Who else is going Santana?"

"Kurt said he'd rather die, but when Blaine said he wanted to come he decided he was down. Puck is bringing Ally, Mike's coming out, and Shelby said she'd stop by, maybe with Jesse." I tried to remember all of the text messages.

"Watch out for that little girl," Mami warned.

After I agreed to take care of myself and watch out for everyone else we left. A quick stop at the grocery store and we were on our way to the point. Rachel mostly bought canned fruits while I got trail mix, beef jerky, and bottled water. I knew I'd be able to trade with everyone else if I needed to. We drove along playfully, talking and singing along to the radio. When we finally pulled up to the point I parked along with the three other cars. Blaine and Kurt had a tent set up, the one I remembered Burt using when we were little. Blaine had apparently leant Puck his to use since he'd shared with me and Papi. Mike had a tent way too big for just himself up. I taught Rachel how to set mine up, and opened our sleeping bags up to air out on top of the car.

"So, camping is going to help me become an alpha?" Rachel as she sat on a boulder.

I shrugged as I lay on the floor of our tent, "Watching over a pack of wolves might, for instance, find out who has what, who needs what, and then give everyone something to do."

She looked worried but nodded, "Um, alright."

"I'll even make it easy on you," I pulled my pinkies into my mouth and let out an ear-piercing whistle. When everyone stopped groaning and covering their ears I shouted, "Alright, unless I say otherwise on something, Rachel's in charge. Go easy on her, Puck, step in only when you absolutely need to, Blaine, do whatever you want, Mike, you're relatively calm, don't show your ass today."

"I'm a guest amongst your pack, I'd be more than happy to help Rachel out in this," he smiled politely from the tent he shared with Kurt.

"She can't do much worse than you after all," Kurt pointed out.

Ally was stacking the logs Puck had dumped from the car, "I thought Noah got to replace you?"

"He still does," I nodded lazily, rolling onto my back, "But Rachel didn't get all the training to be an alpha so we're going to help her out. I'm going to let her borrow my pack."

"Okay."

"Any other questions?" I asked.

Puck raised his hand and waved it frantically, mostly trying to piss me off.

"Anything, really? No questions? No? Okay the-"

"San!" He yelled.

"Fuck," I mumbled under my breath, "What Puck?"

"Is Rachel going to strip?" Puck asked, smirking so cockily I wanted to hit him.

As I looked up to see Rachel looking absolutely mortified, I couldn't help but laugh, "That's entirely up to her."

"I'll have you know, that I have no intention of stripping," she informed us all.

"I'm fine with that," Kurt replied.

"Now that that's all settled, don't do anything you wouldn't with me in charge," I dismissed them.

At that I watched as Rachel was flooded by them. Kurt was quick to start complaining about the usual filth of our location, Puck was trying to get her drinking, Mike was watching Ally, and I toyed with the idea of taking a nap. Rachel seemed a bit flustered but I hoped she'd come to me if she needed help. She had Kurt find out what everyone had brought and Blaine followed him. Mike was keeping Ally distracted while Puck came to sit next to me.

"So, Rachel's trying to steal your thunder?" He asked, sipping a beer.

I nodded slightly, "She's an alpha, somebody just has to help her reign it in. Sometimes she can bark orders like she's been doing it for years, and other times she's just so shy."

"Not too aggressive?" He wondered.

I smirked slightly at that, "It happens, but I've only seen it once."

His own smirk took over and he reached over to pat my head.

"Think you'd be up for a quick survey? Maybe you could take Ally with you," I sat up. "I'll help Rachel get the site in order so it'll be ready for a game when you two get back."

He nodded and patted my back before heading off, taking grabbing Ally playfully by the back of her shirt as he passed her climbing on Mike's back. I heard him explaining what they were doing on their way into the forest. I stood up and stretched before going to Rachel. She looked flustered as she tried to figure out what needed to be done.

I leaned down and brushed my lips gently over her ear, "Tell Blaine to get the wood set up in the pit and Mike to get a tennis ball.

She nodded gratefully and called, "Blaine!"

"Yeah," he jogged over, his usual polite smile plastered there.

"Could you please set up the logs in the pit?"

"Of course," he nodded before heading over to the stack.

"Mike," she waved to the boy who'd been at his tent without the distraction of the girl he'd been playing with, "Find me a tennis ball, please."

He smiled and nodded before heading to the cars, searching through each until he found one, dropping it in Rachel's hand.

I held her head lightly and kissed her temple, "You want to play or you want to throw?"

"Um," she seemed hesitant with either answer.

I kissed her temple again, "Ally's coming back in a few with Puck and you two can catch, for now just go with the Pack."

She nodded nervously before jogging out, a bit away from the fire pit.

"We're going to play fetch," I announced.

Kurt climbed out of his tent and voiced his complaints but I still saw his smile. Blaine moved from the pit and Mike was already by Rachel, bouncing slightly on his toes.

"Rach," I called to get her attention. When I had it I mouthed, "No shifting."

"Oh," she nodded, before declaring "No shifting."

"Either way I get dirty," Kurt groaned.

"Yes Kurt, I purposely do this for the sake of ruining your outfits and fur," I agreed as I rolled my eyes.

"As long as you admit it," he held up his hands.

"Whatever," I laughed, finally throwing the ball.

I watched as it went up and came down quickly before they were making fools of themselves. Rachel backed up, her eyes wide, as Mike jumped for the ball. Kurt tugged him down and Blaine was trying to catch the ball as it slipped between the other two boy's fingertips. Rachel kept her distance but the boys were still bickering. I brought my fingers up to my lips and whistled loudly, letting it echo throughout the whole clearing. All of the boys stopped to cover their ears slightly. The ball dropped and rolled just to Rachel's side. She leaned down to pick it up. I waved her forward with one finger. She jogged up to me with the ball in hand and dropped it in my palm. She was back in the group just as I heard the sound of a truck approaching. I tugged her along after me before throwing the ball again. We stood at the opening to the clearing and waited while Shelby drove in.

"Why didn't she come out with us again?" Rachel asked.

I shrugged, "Some pack thing with Jesse."

She nodded silently.

"You set up already, Pup?" Shelby asked as she rolled to a stop beside us.

"Rachel did," I supplied, nodding to the girl.

She looked over her curiously, "That's good. How's your rib? Think you'll be able to run on this trip?"

I nodded and held my hands over my head to stretch, "I think so. I should probably try tonight."

"Alright," she pulled away, parking her truck along with the others.

"Go play," I kissed her temple, "I'll help them set up."

I watched her go back to the group for Mike to drop the ball in her hand before going to Shelby's truck to help them unload. "One tent?" I questioned. "Wanky."

Shelby rolled her eyes, "Jesse's sleeping in the truck."

"Pretty boy can't handle the outdoors?" I wondered as I pulled the tent out and onto my shoulder.

"Why should I when I can have air conditioning, satellite television, and a mini fridge?" he explained.

"You have all that?" I gaped at her.

"Jesse's truck," she pointed out as she pulled out some grocery bags.

"Why do you two drive the same truck anyway?" I wondered as I closed the trunk

"I'd tell you," she had a smirk of her own, "But I don't want to be the reason you leave McKinley."

I scowled at her in confusion but shrugged it off.

I helped set up her tent quickly with the others while Jesse looked over Rachel curiously. I went to his side and growled slightly, "I'd say take a picture but I don't want to give you any ideas.

"Trust me, if I wanted her you'd be no obstacle," he assured. "What do you have her doing?"

I looked him over, annoyance radiating from me, and a bit of instinctual hate, "Getting used to the pack."

He nodded understandingly as an amused smirk crossed his features, "You want her to think she's a wolf?"

I grew annoyed, "She is."

"What, pray tell, can she do then?" He posed the question, his eyes on her as she brought her arm back to throw the ball. It only went high enough that Mike had to jump off Puck's shoulders to catch it.

"We're still figuring that out," I assured.

"Tell me how that goes," he was turning to go over to Shelby when he stopped. He looked back at her quickly, "But I might take you up on that picture."

I couldn't keep the growl from my throat when I followed him with my eyes. His shoulders shook with subtle laughter. I noticed the quiet that had settled over the group and looked back to catch everyone watching me.

"Game's over," I declared, ignoring everyone's groans. "Mike, call Puck and Ally back."

"Anything in particular I should be doing?" Jesse asked from Shelby's tent that smirk still in place.

"Stay out of my way," the words were more like a rumble in my throat. Rachel was at my side as everybody else scattered.

"Is something wrong?" She wondered.

"Nothing," I assured, "I just want to get everyone settled before the run."

"Alright," she nodded and pulled my arm around her waist and leaning into my side.

She turned her head curiously to see Mike standing at the edge of the woods, cupping his hands over his mouth before he pulled his head back, letting out a long howl that carried through the woods. The girl in my arm shivered slightly.

"Maybe I'll get around to teaching you that," I mumbled as I kissed her temple, holding her closely to me.

I led her to the tent and sat inside with her between my legs. We watched everyone else get settled until we saw Puck jogging up with Ally hot on his heels. She was already dressed but he had his shirt slung over his shoulder.

"Did I miss something?" He wondered as he dropped to sit just outside our tent.

"Not much," I grumbled into Rachel's hair.

"Santana got mad at-"

"Jesse!" Ally cried as she ran to the boy.

He picked her up in a hug, "What's up my number one fan?"

"Noah took me to scout with him!" She cheered.

The boy scoffed, "That's nothing. Wait 'til you come running with me tonight."

"Mad or jealous?" He teased. "Remember when she used to be your number one fan?"

I growled at him too, although there was a lighter tone to it.

"I'm still your number one fan," Rachel assured.

"Damn straight," I nodded. I looked to Puck now, "Find anything interesting?"

He looked thoughtful, as if he was trying figure if it was worth telling. Finally he nodded, "There were some scents and prints. I had Ally circle the camp and I followed them two a road about two miles north of here. The trail went dead there so I'm thinking maybe one of the packs will be seeing new wolves around."

I nodded understandingly, before something occurred, "Why didn't they come here though?"

He made a face, "Too many wolves for their liking?"

"Maybe," I agreed.

"Should we cancel the trip?" Rachel wondered.

I thought it over before shaking my head and smiling, "You aren't getting out of this so easily."

She laughed a bit before Noah left to go hang out with Mike.

}{

The sun had set and the fire roared before us, lighting up the clearing and the surrounding tents. Light chatter filled the clearing along with a warm crackling. Jesse was helping Ally to make smores while Blaine, Puck, and Mike passed the football back and forth. Kurt and Shelby were talking about some singer. Rachel was resting with her head on my lap watching the flames burn. I would have been content to just sit there all night but when Puck called my attention I had to look. Their game had stopped and I noticed everyone looking at me.

"When are we going to run?" He asked.

"Now's as good a time as any," I urged Rachel to sit up, and she did with a slight groan. I stood up and stretched slightly, "Let's say, stay within a mile of camp, be back in an hour, and make sure you're close enough that you can call for help if something happens."

Everyone seemed happy enough with that, except Rachel. "Are you sure you can?"

I was worrying about the same thing, but decided not to voice it then, "You guys go ahead." Everyone seemed fine with that, Rachel was already blushing as everyone stripped. She turned back to the tent. I watched them all off before pulling her to me. "Ready?"

"Not really," she sounded anxious.

"I'll be fine," I assured, already pulling off my shirt.

Her blush was still firmly in place as I pulled off my bra, but I couldn't help but enjoy the way her eyes still lingered on my body the way they had the first time she went to my room. I was sliding off my pants when she stopped me, "Wait." She worried her lip slightly as her eyes met mine, "What'll happen? I mean, if you aren't entirely healed."

I dropped my hands, "I'm thinking the same as my arm. The rib won't shift, maybe it'll break."

"Couldn't you just-"

I shook my head and cut her off, "I can't Rachel. I can't sit still anymore. I'm so close to it, I need to try and if it breaks, so be it, but I need this."

She still looked worried but nodded. She took a small step forward to kiss me before stepping back.

I slipped my pants down, my hands shaking slightly as I tossed my clothes into the tent. I took a deep breath before letting the familiar ache run through my body. I thought it was going to go alright when my side burned. I panicked and dropped onto my knees gripping my side. Distantly, I heard Rachel calling my name but I ignored her for the moment, choosing to push through the burn. I shuddered as I felt everything else shift with the usual ache but I couldn't recognize anything in my chest beyond the burn. I felt my eyes water slightly and I arched forward slightly. I couldn't keep my eyes open and when I heard a subtle gasp I waited for a flash of pain that didn't come.

"Are you alright?" Rachel demanded as she fell to her knees next to me.

I opened my eyes and looked to her, realizing she was taller than me. The burning in my chest eased to a throb and I looked around excitedly, taking in the dark fur, swinging tail, and paws. I couldn't help it when I jumped on Rachel, my paws on her shoulder as I licked her face, wanting to express my excitement.

When she finally pushed me away from her slightly I saw the relieved smile on her face, "I suppose that's a yes."

I nodded before moving off of her to spin excitedly before facing the trees, hoping she'd catch on.

"You want me to come with you?" She sat up, still wiping her face on her sleeves.

I nodded, bounding forward before turning to look back at her.

She stood up and followed me, "Are you sure you don't want to run? Actually run with everyone else?"

I shook my head before circling her and licking her hand gently.

As we stepped into the brush I was already fidgeting next to Rachel. I could have done this just as easily in my normal form but it wasn't the same. Even just at Rachel's side I felt freer than I had in months. I caught the scent and saw the tracks Puck had told me about but I ignored them for the time; I could deal with new wolves when we got back. I lead Rachel in circles, keeping close to the camp. She was happy to just walk at my side, brushing her fingertips over my head and enjoying the flickering of my ears. We walked around in circles until I could hear the pad of the others as they approached. We saw Ally first, flanked by Jesse and Shelby. The girl circled around Rachel and me before heading off towards camp. Shelby only nodded to us before following. Jesse took his time though, pulling his lips back in a haughty smirk, recognizable even in this form. I wasn't pleased about it, and vocalized it with a growl, but Rachel only stroked my head, urging me to calm as we headed back to the camp.

Everyone came back well under the two hours. Puck told everyone about how Kurt ran into a few trees while Blaine assured the boy it was alright. Mike was trading Ally some chips for a couple of her graham crackers. Jesse and Shelby were chatting tiredly and I was resting with Rachel, our earlier positions replaced as I relaxed at the feeling of her fingers in my hair although she insisted on trying to find the spot behind my ears that felt so annoyingly good. Wed' brought our sleeping bags into the tent and were resting on them.

"So, what's on the schedule for tomorrow?" Shelby wondered.

I shrugged, "I need to figure out Rachel's limits. I know her vision is killer but I want to know what else. I want to see what I can pull out of her." I stretched out slightly, the throb in my chest still there but it couldn't compare to the calm that had filled me since I shifted back.

"Well-"

"Shut it," I cut off Puck before he could make a joke. "The rest of my pack, it's been a while since we've gotten in a good workout together hasn't it."

There was a symphony of groans, even from Shelby.

"As for right now," I sat up, reaching for the zipper of my tent, "I think I'm ready to sleep. Don't let us burn to death." Everyone began bickering about who was going to put out the fire. I looked to Rachel, "You ready to call it a night?"

She smiled and nodded as I tugged down the zipper, sealing everyone else out. I pulled our sleeping bags together and unzipped them as we slipped inside, huddling close. "How are you feeling?" She mumbled into my neck as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Calm," I mumbled as I kissed her hair, "Back to myself."

"I'm glad," she sighed against my skin.

We fell asleep to the dying crackle of the fire and the light chatter of the pack.


End file.
